Do You Believe in Fate?
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Clois on Earth 2? This is a story about redemption, so I'm going to ask my readers not to put this Clois in a mold (Clark Luthor/Alt:Lois Lane). They are different from what we've seen and it may be hard to accept at first, but underneath it all we know their true destiny.
1. ACT I: Redemption

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Well, for PBXIII, I saved my favorite ship for last, Clois of course. This is a story about redemption, so I'm going to ask my readers not to put this Clois in a mold. They are different from what we've seen and it may be hard to accept at first, but underneath it all we know their true destiny. This entire story takes place on Earth 2. Read on and please leave a comment. Thank you! :D

**PBXIII prompts: Smallville, Clark Luthor/Alt-Lois Lane: phone calls, dark, bruise**

~o~o~

_ACT I: Redemption_

_Chapter 1: Do You Believe in Fate?_

_The Fortress of Solitude:_

Clark Luthor stood in the center of the massive ice fortress with so many questions for his father, Jor-El. He'd been coming there for weeks now, hoping to find the answers to his life choices, why he had become consumed with redK and how it had taken over his life.

Lionel Luthor, his 'supposed' father was the answer. Jor-El had explained to him that Lionel was not destined to be his parent, but it was the Kents who should have raised him.

Clark had been stunned to hear this bit of crucial information. He thought about how different his life could have been, if only the Kents had found him.

And so over the past few weeks, he found himself at the Fortress soaking up all the history and culture of his lineage, his parents' life on Krypton, enemies who could well still be there on Earth, and lastly Jor-El showed him his life and all the bad things that he had done.

Jor-El also showed him Lois Lane and her life and how she had changed from the eager young reporter to the hard-nosed, unfeeling, self-centered person she was today. After her husband had died, her life had shifted and not in a good way. She was a widow because of him. Ultra-man had killed her husband. He told himself it was to protect his identity and his power over them, but inside he had always wanted her for himself.

After admitting that glaring truth, he found it harder and harder not to call her, just to see how she was doing. She would rebuff him of course, shove green-k in the face and tell him to drop dead.

_If only I could._

He really wasn't surprised by his suicidal thoughts. They haunted him day after day. Why did he continue to live, but it wasn't living, not at all. He had no one to turn to, no one who understood him, and no one who cared about him, at least not in this world.

Sighing to himself, he left the Fortress and headed back to Metropolis, but in his flight back to a city that despised Ultra-Man, a ray of hope flared inside his heart, a hope that he could redeem himself not only in the eyes of the citizens of Metropolis, but in the eyes in the one person who could save him …

_Lois Lane._

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

"Just get me those pictures. I don't want to hear any more excuses from you. Why Perry keeps you around is anyone's guess. Now, move it!" Lois had lost her patience with Jimmy. Perry kept him around as a gopher, but if you ask her, he was a nuisance and taking up space.

"Sorry, Ms. Lane, I'll get right on it," Jimmy mumbled and scurried off like a scared rabbit.

Lois glared at his retreating back.

"Take it easy, Lois, he's doing the best that he can," Perry told her after hearing their exchange.

Lois took a deep breath and turned to face her boss. _How many times have I heard that excuse_? "Look Perry, are we running a charity organization or a newspaper? He needs to leave."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but kept his temper in check. "I'm running this newspaper and I do the hiring and the firing, remember that." That shut her up but then he felt contrite. "Look, maybe it was too soon for you to come back to work. It's only been a few weeks."

_Not that again_, she thought. "I need to keep busy, Perry."

"I have no problem with you keeping busy, Lois, but snapping at the staff for no good reason and acting like a spoiled brat, well, that's not you."

Lois took a deep breath, wiped her tired eyes and thought about his words. She was acting out of character. She loved her job and she couldn't lose it. It was all she had after all. "I'm sorry, Perry. Maybe it was too soon."

He touched her shoulder. "Take the afternoon off, better yet, take the week off. I have your latest story about Ultra-Man disappearing, but you need to take some time off to take care for yourself."

Lois knew he was right. "Alright, I'll be back in a week." She paused and looked him in the eye. " Thanks, Chief."

'No problem," he told her, then went back into his office.

Sighing, Lois gathered her things, but when she looked up, Jimmy was at her desk with the photos she had asked him for. "Ms. Lane, I hope these are satisfactory," he told her stiffly.

She took the photos from him. He turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Jimmy wait, I … I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's been hard these past few weeks. I'm leaving now for a bit of time off for myself." She waited for him to face her.

"It's ok, apology accepted," Jimmy said and smiled.

Relieved, she smiled back. "Thanks, Jimmy."

~o~o~

Once Lois was out on the street, she looked up at the sky, but she didn't know why she did it. Ultra-man was gone and so was Clark Kent.

She shook her head, but thoughts of both of them refused to leave her mind. The last time she had seen Kent he had told her that he couldn't be in a world where she didn't love him. Apparently, his Lois Lane adored him. She shook her head at her wayward and ridiculous thoughts.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang, but she didn't recognize the number. "Hello, Lois Lane here."

"Ms. Lane?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" She asked, curious. He did sound familiar.

Clark decided to use his lower register voice. "I have a story for you Ms. Lane."

She perked up at that. She needed something to write about considering crime was not as bad as it used to be. A new vigilante was in town, a good one it appeared, even though she hadn't seen him in action. "A story you say? What kind of a story?"

"A story your readers won't be able to forget."

Now she was very curious. "Tell me more."

A brief moment of silence then, "We should meet privately."

Lois frowned. "Well, I'm not sure. Tell me your name."

"Well, not quite yet, but in due time."

Lois frowned again then considered it, but her curiosity and need for a good story far outweighed her common sense. "Ok, where?"

~o~o~

Clark Luthor waited patiently for Lois to arrive. Here, in Shuster's field was where everything had gone wrong in his life. Here, he could explain to Lois why everything had turned upside down for him.

He knew now that they should have met years ago, before he had changed, before she had married Oliver Queen. All of it should not have happened.

He heard and watched her car arrive. She stood by the fence that needed repair and looked around the old farm and wondered why he wanted to meet her there. No one lived there anymore.

Clark could see her in the distance, and even from this far away he could see how lovely she was. Her dark hair was pulled to one side behind her ear. She was dressed in a dark blue suit with a low-cut silk blouse, high heels and a pencil skirt. His heart quickened despite his best efforts not to react to seeing her again.

Clark was dressed all in black with a silver 'S' on his chest. His heritage was all he had now. He was nervous and worried how she would react to this new Clark Luthor. She shaded her eyes and then she saw him.

Lois could see someone in the distance. _It must be him. _They slowly walked toward each other, each wondering what to expect. They met half-way, but then she could see his face and her heart turned to ice. _How dare he lure me here_? She backed up a step. "What do _you_ want?"

"Just to talk, that's all, I promise," Clark told her in a different voice, one more likely to calm someone than to scare them.

Lois tried not to react to the timbre of his voice, but she couldn't help it. Her breathing increased despite her loathing of the man. Then she crossed her arms on the defensive. "You have two minutes, and then I'm leaving."

"Lois …?" He began but she stopped him right there.

"That's 'Ms. Lane,' to you."

"I see, not … 'Mrs. Queen'?" Clark shouldn't have asked that. That was his jealousy talking, but it brought back painful memories for her.

"How dare you mention him to me? I'm leaving," she turned to leave but he was right there in her face, then she backed up again. "Stay away from me."

He held up his arms in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I wanted you to write my story … no one else. Please don't leave."

She narrowed her eyes at him. That voice again. He sounded meek to her ears, like no one else, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that he sounded exactly like the other one ... Clark Kent. She stared at him closely. "Who are you really?"

He told her the truth. "My name is Kal-El and I'm just someone who wants to change his life, to make things right, and to start my life over." He looked into her eyes then. "I know you hate me."

Lois didn't hate anyone, but he did come close. Tears sprang into her eyes, shocking her, and then she turned from him to hide her face. Hate was a strong word. It was true ... she had hated her marriage, hated her life. She had been trapped in a loveless marriage. It didn't take long for her to realize she had made a terrible mistake. _I do hate him, don't I_? He had finally released her from a marriage that had changed her into someone she didn't even know.

She was so quiet but Clark wanted to know what she was thinking. He dared to touch her shoulder. "Lois …?"

Lois shivered at his touch then she closed her eyes at her name spoken so softly sent her to a place she had no business going. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She tried to dash them away. "I'm alright."

"No you're not," he said and handed her his handkerchief. "Here, blow your nose."

She did as he said then turned back to face him. Her eyes roamed all over his face trying to see the truth then she shocked herself again by saying, "I believe you."

Clark smiled at her and Lois' heart literally skipped a beat, shocking her even more. "So, you'll help me? You'll write my story?"

He seemed so thrilled that she couldn't refuse him. "Yes, I'll write your story."

"Thank you ... Lois." And then right there in Shuster's field, Clark told her his story, all of it. After he stopped speaking, Lois turned off her recorder and stared at him.

"It's all true, isn't it?" She asked him, still unbelieving but in her heart, she knew it was all true.

"Yes, Lois, all of it is true."

She shook her head. "Well, I have some time off and … umm … we could meet again in a few days, and we …" She hesitated, unable to think clearly, her heart pounded as she stared at him.

He gave her an understanding smile. "Meet me here in a few days and we can talk about the story. How's that?"

"Perfect," she replied. She walked past him and headed for her car but felt compelled to turn back and look at him. "Saturday, at Noon?"

"Perfect," he replied. They both smiled.

~o~o~

After meeting several times at discreet locations, their last meeting before the article would be published would be at her new apartment.

Lois was now well off financially. She didn't have to work if she didn't want to, but that was not her, and besides she didn't want Oliver's money. It was ill-gotten and she didn't want it. She loved reporting and she would not give that up. Most of the money had been given to charity.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she glanced at her watch. He should be here at any moment. Lois didn't wonder why her heart was throbbing; it did that every time they saw each other, and she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

The article was now complete and then they probably wouldn't see each other again. She actually felt sad about that. Then the doorbell rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Coming!" She yelled. Glancing at herself in the mirror one last time, she went to the door, then opened it. He stood there in a suit and a tie, wearing glasses, and a hesitant smile. She was taken aback. He looked … adorable for lack of a better word. Shaking her head, she regained her wits. "Come in, come in," she greeted him smiling.

He smiled at her, and Lois was beginning to think she could become accustomed to that smile. He had his hands behind his back then he turned to her. "I have something for you."

Lois was shocked again. "You brought me a present?"

He shrugged. "It's just to thank you for believing in me and for writing my story. Anyway, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," she said opened the small box. It was wrapped in lovely red paper with gold ribbon. She wondered what he could be giving her, then surprise and delight lit up her face. It was a journal, a writing journal. "Kal-El, why …?"

"Well, you mentioned the other day about wanting to write a novel, so I thought I'd get you started."

"That's very sweet, thank you." They smiled at each other and then their smiles vanished in an instant.

Lois cleared her throat and pulled her eyes away from his face. Then she tried to walk past him to the kitchen, but this time he stopped her. He touched her arm.

"Lois, I … I can't stop thinking about you."

"Oh?" She asked, dazed by his declaration as she stared at him.

"Is it the same for you?" He hopefully asked.

"Well, I …" she replied, still dazed.

He smiled at her then, and Lois's heart melted into a puddle in her chest. He pulled her to him. "You'll have to come up with more words than that if you want to write a novel," he teased.

"Ummm," she mumbled staring at his lips.

Clark couldn't take it anymore and then he kissed her hard, maybe a bit too hard.

She pushed him away a little. "Whoa, there… that was a bit rough don't you think?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized then he backed up. "I … I should leave."

She grabbed his arm. "Now hold on a minute, come back here. Let's just try it a bit slower and not as rough this time. Alright?"

"Are you sure, I mean …?" He didn't want to hurt her.

Instead of answering him, she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards her. He kissed her tentatively at first then with more passion as he slanted his mouth across hers. His kisses were driving her mad. His tongue slid across her lips hoping to gain entrance.

Her mouth opened thrilling him and spurring him on. His kisses were everywhere, on her lips, on her neck. Lois was gasping for breath.

Clark wanted and needed her desperately, and apparently she felt the same way. Lois moaned loudly then as her thoughts were running wild imagining what he would do next. "Oh, Kal-El," she managed to say between kisses. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, she admitted it to herself, shocking her yet again.

He spoke his thoughts as kisses rained down her throat, then, "Lois, I want you." He pressed his hips against hers and she felt his blatant desire for her.

All she could think to say was, "Oh, yes, I want you too."

Smiling, he took her hand and headed to her bedroom. Her fogged brain realized he knew exactly which way to go. "Hey, how did you know where my bedroom was?"

"Well, I umm, I watch out for you from time to time," he sheepishly admitted.

She didn't know whether to be thrilled, pissed off or excited. All three emotions were clamoring for her attention, but finally, she settled on two out of three. "Damn, that's hot!"

He smiled and pulled into her bedroom. They fell onto the bed, laughing and giggling as clothes were removed quickly. She sat up then and climbed on top of him. She pulled off his glasses and stared at them for a moment. "Do you really need these?"

"No, not really, but I needed a disguise."

"Humm," she mumbled and thought about it. "Not a bad idea." She put the glasses on the nightstand, but when she leaned over him, her breasts were in his face and it was far too much of a temptation, so he leaned up and took a perk nipple into his mouth.

Lois closed her eyes and stayed in that position for a minute or two as he licked and suckled to his heart's content. His lips and tongue were working their magic on both breasts and his moans of pleasure, suckling and licking noises were driving her mad with wanting him. Warm, moist heat flooded her inner walls. She wondered if she could come just from his kisses. _That's never happened before_, she thought.

Suddenly, he flipped her over onto her back but his lips were still on her breast. "Oh, my, that feels so good," she whispered, but she ached and burned for more, so much more.

As if he had read her thoughts, he moved back up and captured her mouth again. He lifted her leg so she could feel him, then he rubbed the head of his erection against her moist curls, and they both moaned loudly needing this more than they ever had before.

His hand moved to the juncture of her thighs and she was slick and warm with desire. He kissed her sweet mouth again and again and then he pulled her beneath him. He pressed gently against her opening, easing his way inside her. Lois lifted her arms and legs to pull him close eager for him to move.

He quickly found the pace that had her climbing toward a climax and she clung to his shoulders. He held her tightly to him as his arms slipped beneath her body to pull her closer. Lois's breathing increased when Kal-El thrust more rapidly against her and then it happened. She felt her body convulse sharply as she climaxed. He was right behind her as his body jerked and he cried out his pleasure against her neck as he joined her in completion.

Kal-El continued to kiss her and hold her tight. He withdrew carefully and settled back into her arms as they clung to each other and their heartbeats slowed. He smiled against her temple and stroked her hair.

Lois snuggled into his arms and wondered again at her trust and quick acceptance of this man. She knew everything she needed to know on the surface, but he was basically a stranger to her. Her feelings were confusing, but it was clear that they had connected on a much deeper level, one that she had never in her life felt before.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Kal-El was worried about her.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, _wonderful actually_, she thought.

"I'm glad. You know, Lois, I was wondering …" Kal-El began.

"What, what were you wondering?"

"I could really use your help."

Frowning, she leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "And how in the world could I help you?"

"Well, with your keen sense of justice and right and wrong, you could be my moral compass, Lois. I mean, the world needs you, and I … I need you."

Lois understood what he was asking, but the way she saw it, they needed each other.

"You can call me anytime."

Content, he pulled her back into his arms, holding her close. He closed his eyes and thought about his life up until this moment. He hadn't really lived until he had found her. He knew that now. "Lois?"

"Uh, huh?" She was almost asleep.

"Do you believe in fate?"

She'd thought about that question before, but the one thing she knew for sure was, "No, I don't believe in fate. You make your own decisions, your own choices."

"I agree, and my choice at the moment is to love you now, and for as long you'll have me."

"I like the way you think," she whisperied and then she kissed him.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh yeah, Clois forever. We know that, don't we? Did you like it? I did enjoy putting things the way they should be. It was a challenge, but I think it worked. It was a stretch getting the pieces to fit, but Earth-2 was so effed up; it was unbelievable how effed up it was. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are love!:D


	2. Dreams and Reality

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Well, I've wanted to come back to this story for almost a year. Earth-2 has always fascinated me, but first I had to get past all the wrong things about it and focus on Clois, and that's how my 'fix-it' one shot came about last year. Initially written for PBXIII, you should read the first chapter to get caught up. Here's the second chapter, and I can't say how much more there will be, but pay close attention, because I want to write more and my Muse tends to listen to me when I'm this determined. Read on and please review. Remember, all scenes take place on Earth-2. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality _

_That same night, Lois' apartment, 2:00 am:_

Clark was in the throes of a nightmare. It wasn't the first time. The nightmare was always the same, always the same scenario, the same sickening occurrence, the same ending everything was the same, except he was not alone when he awakened … not this time.

_The nightmare:_

"_No, no, please, please don't kill me," his victim pleaded as he was slammed against the wall._

"_It has to be this way." Kal-El would not listen to the man trying to get away from him pleading for mercy. He snapped his neck killing him in an instant. This time there was something there … pity and remorse. He shook his head. This time before he walked away, there was a voice speaking. It was his victim. _

"_Why, why did you kill me?" Kal-El turned back at the voice and watched the man on the ground. His lips were not moving, but he heard his voice clearly in his head. He covered his ears. "No, no, stop talking, stop talking."_

"Kal-El, Kal-El, can you hear me, wake up!" Lois shook his shoulder. She was awakened by his mumbling and flailing about. Unfortunately though, in the throes of the nightmare, he grabbed her arm. _That's going to leave a bruise_, she thought.

"Lois?" Kal-El asked as he awakened from his nightmare. "Where am I?"

She stroked his shoulder. "You're here with me," Lois replied. As he looked around, he spotted her arm, and she tried to cover it with the blanket which was a dumb thing to do. He can see through anything.

He quickly sat up. He touched her arm, removing the blanket. "Please tell me that I did not do that." He raised his eyes to hers hoping that he hadn't done it.

"It's nothing," she said and covered herself up. "Tell me about the dream. Have you had it before?"

"Lois, I know what you're doing. Here, let it fix it." Instead of waiting for her to answer him, he blew his chilly breath onto the bruise, and it soothed the hurt for a minute.

It did feel a little better. "Thank you, Kal-El."

Clark shook his head, having second thoughts about all of this. "Lois, I … I don't think …" He hesitated.

She frowned as if she could read his thoughts. "What, what do you think?"

He watched her for a minute. This was not going to be easy. He couldn't face her. "There's an emergency. I have to leave." He got out of bed, oblivious to his nakedness and got dressed quickly.

Lois grabbed a robe and went over to him. "Wait a minute. You can't leave, not after … not after last night. You can't. Talk to me, Kal-El. What's wrong?"

He glanced at her arm.

"That was an accident. You didn't know what you were doing. I don't blame you. Please don't leave, not like this."

"I'm sorry, Lois." He paused. "Good-bye."

Lois didn't beg for anything, but this time she did. He had to realize that it wasn't his fault that they could work this out. She grabbed his arm. "Kal-El, please, please let's talk about this, please?"

He looked at her hand on his arm and then her lovely face. "My name is Clark," he whispered and then he was gone.

As a breeze blew across her face, Lois' eyes filled with tears. But now, instead of the crushing hurt, anger filled her veins.

_You haven't seen the last of me, Kal-El or Clark or whatever your name is._

~o~o~

Once out in the alley, Clark changed into his black and silver costume and streaked across the city to stop a robbery at a jewelry store. He then reached out his hearing to help the police. They were leery of any vigilantes, but this one seemed to be on their side, and they were thankful for the help.

The next morning, Lois awakened with a headache and also with a determination to see Kal-El again. She hadn't given up on them. She couldn't. She told herself it was because Metropolis needed him, but if she were totally honest with herself, she needed him too. Last night had been the best night of her life. Thinking about him, she got dressed and headed into the office. Her article about him was ready to go, but she still had not convinced Perry to run it. He was skeptical to say the least.

That morning in his office, Lois sat down opposite her boss and waited for him to finish reading the article. "Well, Chief?"

"Give me a minute, Lane." He watched her for a moment. "Is this what you've been working on this week? I thought you were taking time off to clear your head and take care of yourself."

"I'm OK, Chief, but this was far more serious than time off. Just tell me what you think."

Perry couldn't hide his enthusiasm. "It's brilliant if it's true," he stated, still skeptical about 'Kal-El of Krypton.'

"Perry, he called me because he wants to do this. The public needs to know about him Chief. He wants to help people. That's all he wants."

"I'm finding that hard to believe. What does he want in return? He must want something."

"He doesn't want anything. I've listened to him, talked to him." She paused. "He's the real deal."

Perry leaned back in his chair and watched his star reporter. "Is there something you want to tell me Lane?"

"What do you mean?" Lois could not meet his eyes.

"I know you. When you get something firm in your head no matter what the story, you won't let it go, but I don't know. This seems different somehow."

"Chief, he is different. I've never met anyone like him. You have to print his story, Chief." She paused for a moment. "What do I have to do to convince you that it's true?"

"I need an angle. Vigilantes come and go. What makes him so special?"

Lois got up and walked over to the window. "He's remarkable, Chief. He wasn't born here, but he wants to belong, but he can't because of the things he can do, so he helps people the only way he can, with his powers. He knows that everyone will fear him, fear the unknown, but in spite of that fear, he wants to make a difference."

Perry walked over to her. "You care about him, I can tell." She opened her mouth to deny it, but she couldn't." He touched her shoulder. "Lois, please be careful. You're vulnerable and still hurting."

She shook her head. "I'm always careful, and besides, he would never hurt me."

"Maybe not physically, but like you said, he's not one of us. He's an alien."

"But Chief, why should that matter? He's a good person. I know this."

He watched her for a minute. "Ok, I'll print it, but the title is all wrong."

"Kal-El of Krypton …? What's wrong with it?"

Perry walked away becoming thoughtful. "We need something titillating, something the public will want to read, want to know, something …sexy."

Lois frowned, but she also blushed. Lois never blushed. "Sexy, but …"

Perry grinned at her expression. "I got it. How about this? I Spent the Night with …. What's his name?"

"Kal-El."

"That's not going to work. He needs a superhero name."

Lois was thoughtful, as she looked up at the sky. "He is a … super ... man," she mumbled thinking about last night.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Superman!"

"Superman?" Lois asked then ran the name over her tongue several times. She had to smile because it was just so perfect. "I like it."

~o~o~

_The old Kent farm:_

The story ran the next day. At the old farm, Clark was in the mist of making repairs when he heard a car drive up. He had a feeling he knew whom it was. He picked up the paper again and read the headline and he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face. He told himself that he couldn't bear to hurt her, but the real reason was because he saw no future for them. His nightmares were only the tip of the iceberg. _What if I hurt her again, then what?_

"I knew you would be here," Lois whispered as she walked up the front porch.

He decided not to ask her how she had found him, but she looked far too tempting. He held up the paper. "Really … Superman?"

"Don't you like the name?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Oh, that, it wasn't my idea."

"I do like the name, but …" he whispered and read the headline again.

She sat down in the wicker chair next to him. "I know what you're thinking."

"You can read minds, huh?"

"No, but I can't stop thinking about last night either. It was …" She stopped and waited for him to look at her.

"It was …?" He prompted wanting to know in spite of his doubts about them.

"Wonderful, amazing, the best night of my life."

"Lois, don't …" He looked at the paper again.

"Don't what, put our thoughts into words?" She paused as she watched his jaw clench. "Clark, please look at me."

"It hurts to look at you."

Lois closed her eyes for a moment at that heartfelt confession. It hurt to look at him too. "Clark, I don't understand why or how this happened between us so quickly, but to deny that it doesn't exist, that we can move on from each other, please tell me how, because right now, all I can think about is being with you, holding you, and telling you that we can do this, but we won't know, if we don't try."

He turned to look at her. "Lois, I don't know …"

She saw that as an opening. "Tell me why you're here and what you're doing."

Taking a deep breath, he was relieved to talk about something else. He stood up and walked inside his house. She followed him. "This place, I don't know, it's calling to me. I bought it the other day."

She looked around. "You've done a lot in just a few days."

"Well, the first floor is done. I'll finish the rest tomorrow."

She chuckled. "Wow, maybe you missed your calling."

He watched her for a minute and had to smile. "I did miss it for a long time, but I think I found it."

"I know you have," she told him firm in her answer.

He frowned. "You seem so sure about me. Even I have second thoughts."

Lois shrugged her shoulders at a loss as to why she felt this way. Suddenly feeling bold, she came over to him and took his hand. They both looked down at their joined hands. He couldn't help it; he squeezed her hand.

"Just think about this," Lois murmured and she couldn't help staring at his lips.

Clark was lost. He pulled her to him and kissed her, not too hard, not too soft, just right.

Lois moaned into his mouth and kissed him back. He picked her up and took her upstairs. She managed to pull her mouth away for a moment. "I thought you said the upstairs wasn't finished."

"The bedroom is finished," he whispered then grinned from ear to ear.

"Perfect!" Lois said and kissed him hard.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Lois would not be deterred. Can you blame her? Remember now, this is Earth-2. Clark is not wearing the suit yet, but he is doing 'supermanly' things, just like Clark in Earth-1. Ok, I'll be getting into plots and other superheroes showing up. Stay tuned. Thank you for reading. Reviews are love.


	3. Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Jonathan and Martha hope to reconcile, Clark wears his heart on his sleeve, and later, Bruce Wayne takes notice of the powerful Kryptonian. Remember, all scenes take place on Earth-2. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Moment of Truth _

_A few weeks earlier, Martha's apartment:_

Martha Kent was truly shocked when she looked through the peephole and saw her husband. _What should I do_? Her first thought was to smooth her hair, but she felt silly and opened the door instead. "Jonathan? What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Martha, can I come in?" Jonathan was a bit surprised she opened the door at all. He tried to smile in spite of his stomach being in knots, and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears from hope or dread he didn't know.

"Well, I …" She hesitated but couldn't help it as she looked him over. He was still the handsomest man she had ever met.

He caught her look and felt encouraged. "Please, I won't be long. I have to tell you something." He paused. "It's important."

Sighing to herself, she opened the door and he walked inside. Martha couldn't help it as she looked him over again. He did look somehow different. "Would you like something to drink, soda, tea, water …" She was little nervous.

"No, I'm fine. Please …?" He pointed to the sofa. She took a seat, he sat down next to her, but not too close. Taking a deep breath, he wasn't sure where to begin. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it, still trying to understand why it happened, but I couldn't ignore the things he told me because it all made a crazy kind of sense."

Confused, she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I met someone a few days ago. He told me a story. Most of it sounded like something out of a dream, but I believed him because he told me some things about you and me that convinced me that he was telling the truth."

Confused, she shook her head. "You're not making any sense, just start at the beginning. Who was this person?"

"He told me his name was Clark Kent that he was from a mirror dimension that he was our son that we were happily married in that other world, that we raised him and that he loved us, and he wanted us to be together because … well, we belong together."

Martha looked down at her hands in her lap. "And you believed him." It was a statement not a question.

Feeling bold, he placed his hand over hers. "Yes, I believed him. It's true, you know. We do belong together, Martha. There's no doubt in my mind about that."

She turned to face him with hope in her eyes. "Oh, Jonathan, so much has happened … the farm."

"We can get it back."

"But how, we have no money."

_She said 'we'_. _It was a start_. "We'll work it out."

"And what about … you know, the drinking …?"

"I joined AA, Martha, and I haven't had a drink since I talked to Kent."

"Really, truly?"

He smiled. "Truly."

"Jonathan, I want to believe you, I do … but …"

He squeezed her hands. "I know I have a lot to make up for, but if you're willing to give it a try." He paused as looked into her eyes hoping to convey how he felt. "I love you, Martha. That's never going to change."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Jonathan, I love you too."

He stood up then, pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Still feeling bold, he leaned down and then he kissed her softly enjoying their kisses. But it was Martha who encouraged him, pulling him closer and running her hands through his hair. He deepened the kiss as he kissed her back. He felt his heart soar into the clouds. Being with her again, in her arms again felt like heaven. He managed to speak, "Oh Martha, I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and stroked his cheek. "I've missed you too."

"We will make this work. I know my coming here was out of the blue, but would you go with me to the ranch and check things out?"

"I don't know, Jonathan, I don't think we should rush into anything. Maybe take it one day at a time?"

He frowned, but he understood. "Of course, I understand, but remember, we will get back together." He paused as he kissed her again. "Count on it."

He sounded like her Jonathan again, and she believed him. "I will."

"Goodnight, Martha."

"Goodnight, Jonathan." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, surprising him.

He smiled then turned to go, his heart finally felt whole again after almost a year.

~o~o~

_Present time, the Kent Farm:_

Hand in hand, Lois and Clark drifted down the stairs on clouds of happy thoughts about last night, ready to kiss goodbye on the front porch, when Clark turned to see a car drive up.

"Who is that?" Lois asked.

He stiffened. "Go inside."

"But who is it?"

He turned to her. "Jonathan Kent."

"Oh," she murmured. "Well, I'm not going to hide from him, Clark. Besides, things are different now. Oliver is dead, and that part of my life is over." She squeezed his hand.

"Alright, stay, but if he insults you or makes a scene, well, he won't be happy."

"Please don't lose your temper."

"I'm not promising anything."

Minutes later, Jonathan pulled up to the side of the house, and after seeing who was standing there his blood pressure shot into the sky. He slowly exited the car, took several deep breaths to calm down. "What the hell are you two doing here? What is the meaning of this?"

"Mr. Kent …?" Lois began.

Clark interrupted her. "I live here now," he told him bluntly.

Jonathan was shocked. "_You_ live here? When did this happen?"

"I bought this property several days ago." He paused. "I bought it for you … and your wife."

Lois gasped utterly and completely shocked by what he had just said, but inside she was so proud of what he had done.

Silence followed that shocking statement. Jonathan did not know what to say.

"A thank you would have been nice," Clark whispered glibly to Lois.

Jonathan slowly walked up the stairs and stood there staring at them, but the words were stuck in his throat. He thought about it for another minute then he crossed his arms. "Are you trying to buy my silence because it will not work not this time not ever."

"That is not the reason I did this," Clark quickly replied.

"Then why did you do it?" He paused. "What do you want?" Jonathan did not trust him or his actions.

"I want nothing from you." He looked out over the landscape of the farm. It did need a lot of work, but he was willing to help him. "All I ask is that I can remain here and that one day, if we don't kill each other, that maybe you, your wife and I can be a family."

Jonathan gave a bark of laughter. "You can't be serious."

Lois just stared at Clark with a shocked expression.

He frowned. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Lois pulled his arm so that he would face her. "Is that a good idea? I know you want to set things right the way they should have happened, but it's going to take time to get past a lot of hurt … and not just you. The Kent's need to work through their problems as well."

"I know that, Lois, but …" He turned back to Jonathan. "You know I'm right about this. All of us living here, working on the farm, all with the same goals … to put things the way they should have been … well, I think we have a chance and I don't want to throw that chance away." He paused. "Do you, Mr. Kent?"

"Look, I get where you're coming from, I do, but like Ms. Lane said, we all have a lot to work through … and …"

Clark interrupted him. "And you want to do it apart, each living our own lives, not talking, not getting to know each other? It won't work. We'll drift even further apart, and then it'll be like we never met, never had a chance to … to love each other, to be a family …" His eyes watered becoming emotional. He walked over to the railing, leaned against it then wiped his eyes with back of his hand. "I'm sorry … it's just my life up until this point was like living in a long dark tunnel with no end in sight, but meeting Lois and now you, it feels as if all of it was meant to be and I can't move forward, not at all, without either of you in my life."

Lois and Jonathan glanced at each other with the same thoughts. Lois walked over to him and took his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Clark pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Lois."

Jonathan was so moved by his speech that he had to agree to his terms, but he truly hoped they didn't kill each other. "And neither am I."

Clark turned to him then held out his hand.

Jonathan looked at his hand and then at his face. He couldn't deny him this. He shook his hand.

_It was a beginning._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Gotham City:_

In his office at Wayne Towers, Bruce Wayne read the headline again. Shaking his head, he looked up when his Uncle Philip walked in.

After the death of his parents, Bruce's Father's brother had stepped up and raised Bruce. Surrounded by his Uncle's family and his many cousins, he felt surrounded by family. And just a year ago, he had married his long-time love, Selina Kyle and now she was six months pregnant with their first child, a daughter.

"Well, Bruce, I just got back from Metropolis, and yes, there is a very powerful vigilante there but there is some mystery surrounding him," Philip said as he came into his office and took a seat.

"What kind of a mystery?" Bruce was definitely intrigued. According to the article, Kal-El of Krypton is a very powerful being but also very humble. He could rule them all but instead he wants to help, nothing more.

"Well, not everyone wants him there. There were a few very suspicious and unsolved murders and there was someone called Ultra-man connected by an eye witness, and the police wanted to question him about these murders."

"Was he found and arrested."

"No, they never found him, and now this Kal-El is out there helping the police and they don't know what to make of him."

"What happened to the eye witness?" Bruce asked, needing to know more.

"I have no idea."

Bruce stood up becoming thoughtful. He walked over to the window. "Who did you talk to in Metropolis?"

"I spoke briefly with Lois Lane at the Daily Planet offices and the police. She was in a hurry, but she was very forthcoming."

"Lois Lane? I see, she wrote the article."

"Yes, and if I trust my instincts, she knows a lot more than what she's saying."

He turned from the window. "What do you mean?"

"She 'knows' him if you know what I mean." Philip raised his eyebrows his meaning clear.

Bruce chuckled. "And how would you know that?"

"Just by the look in her eyes and the way she spoke about him. It was obvious."

"You know what I think? The title of that article was just that … a title. It doesn't mean that they're sleeping together. They did it to sell newspapers. That's all it was."

"If you say so, but I trust my instincts. Find her, and you'll find Kal-El."

Bruce was thinking, _he may just be right about that_. He turned back to the window.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, I loved, loved writing this chapter. Jonathan, Martha, and Clark together, getting to know each other, learning how to open up, to love and be loved? *sigh* Come back in a week. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love.


	4. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Jonathan and Clark bond at the farm, Lois has a visitor at the Planet, and later a possible threat shows up in Metropolis or is it? Remember, all scenes take place on Earth-2. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Friend or Foe _

_At the Kent farm, that same day:_

Jonathan and Clark were in the cornfield planting new crops. They hadn't spoken much since their strange conversation earlier that morning, after their tentative truce had begun.

Clark shook his head as he watched Jonathan work up a serious sweat. He could sense his determination in everything he did, and he couldn't blame him. Clark wanted the farm to work too more than anything. Taking a deep breath, he tentatively began a conversation.

"So, you went to see her?" Jonathan had told him about his visit to his wife a few weeks ago.

"Yes," he muttered not looking up concentrating on the planting.

Clark sighed. He knew this would be an uphill climb. No one trusted him, well, Lois was on his side, but even that relationship needed a lot of work, just like the farm. "And…"

"There's nothing to tell. She didn't throw me out." He paused as he looked at him sideways. "Actually, when I kissed her …"

Clark couldn't believe it. "Wait, back up, you kissed her?"

Jonathan had to smile at the memory. "Yes, I kissed her, and she kissed me back."

"Wow, you certainly didn't waste any time. What happened after that, if you don't mind my asking ...?"

"Nothing happened. We decided to take it slow, one day at a time."

He nodded his head. "She's a smart lady, your Martha."

Jonathan's heart warmed as he thought about her. "Yeah, she is."

Clark stood up straighter as he surveyed their work. "Well, it looks as if we're done."

Jonathan looked over their work. The planting would have taken him days in the past, but a few hours later, they were done. "Don't you mean you're done?" Jonathan shook his head at him, but he had to say it. "I … I couldn't have done this without you. I'm not as young as I use to be."

"It's nothing," he said, but it felt so right to do this for him.

"No, it's not." He paused as he watched him gather up his work tools. "I never thanked you for giving the farm to me and Martha." He paused again becoming emotional. "Thank you … Clark."

His head came up at that. His heart was strangely warmed by those words. "You're welcome."

With tentative smiles on their faces, they both felt as if they were finally headed down the right path.

As they headed toward the barn, questions and more questions flooded Jonathan's brain. One question in particular leaped to the forefront of his mind. "What's going on between you and … Ms. Lane?"

Clark hid a smile. "That didn't take long."

Jonathan frowned, confused. "What didn't take long?"

"Oh, just your … Fatherly … concern?" Jonathan ducked his head. Clark could see he was embarrassed. He took pity on him. "Lois and I are … friends, close friends."

"Friends?" Jonathan did not believe it. "Come on, Clark, just spit it out."

"There's nothing to spit out." His head came up as if he were listening to something. "I have to leave now." He headed for the door.

"I'm sorry, Clark, you don't have to run off," Jonathan said, feeling guilty about asking about Ms. Lane.

"No, no, I do have to go … you know?" He cocked his head as if saying someone was in trouble.

Jonathan suddenly remembered the article. "Ok, I get it, we'll talk later at dinner and why don't you bring Ms. Lane along." Jonathan smiled, as he watched him squirm.

Clark just shook his head as he turned to go. "Sure, if she's available."

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Planet offices:_

Bruce Wayne was relaxed and observant as he read the latest issue of the Daily Planet. He was sitting in a chair outside Perry's office. He curiously watched the hustle and bustle of Metropolis' famous newspaper staff. One person in particular caught his eye. Lois Lane. He got up and walked over to her.

Lois suddenly looked up from her computer not believing who was standing there staring at her. Standing up quickly, she awkwardly addressed him, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Yes, that's my name," he replied and held out his hand. "Ms. Lane, is it?" He asked as he glanced at her name plate. She shook his hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." She looked around. Everyone was staring at them. "Are you here to see me?"

"Well, no, I'm here to meet with Perry White, your editor," he replied as he watched her closely. _Kal-El was a lucky man._ "I've read your articles, and I have to say I'm truly impressed, particularly your recent article about … 'Superman.'"

Lois's eyes bugged out of her head. "You read my articles?"

He smiled at her look. "Doesn't everyone?"

Meanwhile in Perry's office, he jumped up from his chair when his assistant told him that Bruce Wayne was outside waiting to meet with him, but he didn't have an appointment.

"Don't keep him waiting, send him in!" Perry exclaimed as he straightened his tie, rolled down his sleeves and put on his suit coat.

"Sure Chief," she told him, then left his office and scurried over to the famous gentleman. "Mr. Wayne?" Perry's assistant hoped to get his attention. "Mr. White will see you now."

Bruce turned back to Lois with a smile. "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

And with that cryptic remark, he turned and followed Perry's assistant.

All Lois could do was stare at him in shock, her mouth hanging open. After slowly sitting back down, she pulled out her cellphone and called Clark. It went to voice mail.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Metropolis:_

Another frightening bank heist was going down. The robbers wore ski masks and had become a serious nuisance for the police. This would have been their fifth robbery of small banks in neighborhoods on the outskirts of the city. One teller had managed to set off a silent alarm, but they always managed to leave before the police could arrive, but not this time.

Seconds later, Clark stood at the entrance, hands on hips, his long black coat flapping, his silver 'S' on his chest shining brightly. "Put down your weapons and no one will get hurt."

"We know who you are … Superman." The robber took out a small box and inside was … green kryptonite. He opened the box.

Clark backed up, but the pain was unbearable. The robber came closer. Clark hit the floor hard. "That was easy," the robber murmured, still holding the green kryptonite.

Suddenly, a man dressed in a strange red bodysuit appeared out of nowhere. He moved so fast he was a blur to all the stunned customers as well as Clark. The robbers were rounded up in seconds the green kryptonite taken and put away, and then he was standing there with a proud and self-assured smile on his face. The robbers were tied up with gags in their mouths and police sirens could be heard in the distance. No shots had been fired and no one was hurt.

Clark slowly stood up and watched the man in red. "Who are you?"

"Hello, Kal-El, my name is The Flash, and … I'm a friend."

"How did you?" Clark held out his hands at a loss as to how he had managed to do it.

"We need to talk," Wally replied.

~o~o~

_A little while later, in downtown Metropolis:_

Clark hesitantly followed his 'new friend,' but he was cautious and worried about this vigilante. He was obviously faster than himself, but why hadn't he heard about him before and why had he shown up now? He had no answers, but then he thought … _the article_!

"What is this place?" He asked as he continued to follow him. They entered an area that apparently had not been abandoned. Located on the top floor, there were machines and computers everywhere. Equipment was being monitored by more vigilantes in strange costumes, a few even had wings on their backs.

"All your questions will be answered shortly," Wally replied. "Just relax."

Clark was suspicious of all of this. "I want answers now if you don't mind." He crossed his arms.

"Aren't we the impatient one?" That was Bruce in his Batman costume.

"And who might you be? Are you 'their leader' or something?" _Is he supposed to be a bat? _Clark thought.

They all laughed at Clark's question, but Bruce quieted them with a look.

"I work alone," Clark told the leader of this motley crew.

"Not anymore," Bruce replied. "I know what happened."

Clark's back went up. He knew what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, green kryptonite …? It's everywhere in this town, and that stuff can kill you. You need us."

He had a point, and he had far too much to do, and green kryptonite was a serious problem. Clark uncrossed his arms. "Well, I don't know. How would this work exactly?"

"Step this way," Bruce instructed. Clark cautiously followed him.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the farm:_

It was late, and dinner was getting cold. Jonathan and Martha were at the house waiting for Clark and Lois to arrive.

"Are they coming soon? Have you heard from either of them?" Martha asked her quiet husband. She couldn't help how excited she had been when Jonathan had called and explained about the farm and Clark helping with the renovations. She was cautious of course. Clark Luthor had a terrible reputation, not only as a lady's man, but someone they could not trust. She watched her husband as he looked out the back door.

"No, I haven't heard, but they could show up. It's still early."

Martha watched him for a moment then slowly walked over to him. "Jonathan, I can see how much hard work you two have put into this place, but making a profit, well, that could take time." She was worried that Jonathan may slip back into his old ways if the farm didn't turn around and especially if Clark disappointed him.

He turned to face her, but he knew her like a book. "You're worried about me, aren't you?" His heart soared that she would feel this way.

She turned slightly to hide her face. "I'm worried about all of us, you, me, Clark and Ms. Lane. What if …"

He took her hand. "Let's worry if we have anything to worry about, but we don't." He touched her chin and looked into her beautiful eyes. "All I know is that all of this wouldn't mean anything … not without you."

"Oh, Jonathan …" She murmured then she raised her eyes to his face and the look was back. She closed her eyes when he leaned down.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. It was Clark with Lois by his side.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Awwww, I loved writing this chapter. Clark, Bruce, Wally, Carter, Shiera (they're not married yet), and a few others I was thinking of adding … all working together to save Clark's butt! *lol* Stay tuned, more in a week! :D


	5. Lost then Found

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, everyone had high hopes for the evening, but things don't turn out quite the way they expected. Remember, all scenes take place on Earth-2. I feel I need to remind my readers every week, because well, I need to remember whom I'm writing too. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Lost Then Found _

_Earlier that day at LuthorCorp:_

Tess Luthor was in her office furious at what she was seeing on her computer. "So that's where the money went," she murmured. Scanning the recent expenses of her so-called brother, Clark was spending money left and right bidding and buying an old run-down farm in Smallville. There were also purchases of feed for planting as well as furniture to fill an entire house. _But why?_ She had no answers.

She looked up when one of her assistants walked in. "Have you seen this?!" He announced without preamble then dropped a newspaper on her desk and there in bold black letters was the title of the article 'I Spent the Night with Superman.' '_Superman' of all things, but what was he doing?_ _And what was the connection between Clark and Lois Lane? _She read the headline again. _If I know Clark and I think I do, then they are sleeping together_. She didn't doubt it for a second. "Bring my car around … NOW!"

~o~o~

_At the Kent farm, it's dinnertime:_

Clark and Lois glanced at each other. Martha and Jonathan did the same. However, no one came up anything to say to break the ice.

"Something smells good," Lois finally said then she came into the kitchen with Martha. "Can I help?" She tentatively asked.

Martha sighed, sincerely happy for the help. "Of course and thank you." She paused. "Can I call you Lois?"

Lois was relieved. "Of course and I'll call you Martha. Is that Ok?"

"Of course, it is," she replied and tried to smile.

Clark and Jonathan watched their exchange both relieved to see things were civil between them at least.

"So, how did it go with, you know, the emergency?" Jonathan asked Clark hoping to get a conversation started.

"Well, a lot happened today. We'll talk about it at dinner." Clark was still unsure about bringing up the green 'k' and meeting his new 'friends.'

Jonathan frowned. "Alright, but I hope you don't think I'm prying or anything. I mean, we are living together, and I wanted …" He hesitated, not sure what he wanted.

"What did you want?" Clark asked as he followed him into the living room.

He turned to face him. "I'm truly not sure what I want. It's strange, but when I look at you, I see the other one."

Clark knew this was coming. He was quiet, but he was finding it hard not to think about the other one too.

Jonathan sensed his unease. "I'm sorry, Clark, but all of this was because of him, wasn't it?" He paused for a moment as he watched him closely. "Did you two meet, I mean, he was here for a time not too long ago?"

"Yes, we met," Clark reluctantly replied.

"And, he changed your life didn't he?" He paused as he thought about it. "I've changed. You've changed too, haven't you?"

Before Clark could answer him, Lois came into the living room. "Dinner is ready. Let's eat, I'm starved."

Everyone sat down to dinner, and it was relatively quiet, maybe too quiet. Lois tried to keep the conversation going talking about her job, about Superman, how everyone had something to say about him and the article, and lastly about her surprise visitor to the Planet.

"Bruce Wayne was at the Planet?" Martha asked. "What did he want?"

"I have no idea, but he came over to me, introduced himself, and told me that he read my stories and that he was impressed with my work."

"That's wonderful, Lois," Martha said, also impressed. "I have to agree with him. You truly did a fantastic job with Clark's story." She paused as she glanced at him. "We never knew."

"It's all true," Clark finally spoke up.

"Yes, it's true, but I have to wonder why he came to the Planet in the first place," Lois murmured as she took a bit of her food. "This is delicious, Martha."

"Thanks, Lois," she said and smiled.

The next few minutes had everyone deep in thought, chewing their food, hoping to come up with something to say.

Clark silently ate his food, but he was also thinking about Mr. Wayne and his new friends at the tower. Thinking back on it now, he still wondered how things could work because he still had doubts about all of it.

~o~o~

_Earlier that evening at the tower:_

Clark was thoughtful as he followed Mr. Wayne and his new 'friends'. The tour encompassed a massive area. It must have been five thousand feet of space. It was immense. The entire floor of the abandoned building had been renovated to include monitors and computers which from what he could see, had police surveillance equipment, meaning they could be on top of all the emergencies in the city and around the world if necessary. He could also see that they had tapped into eyes in the sky software. Clark was truly impressed.

"Well, what do you think?" Bruce asked as he watched him closely. "You like it." He stated reading him clearly.

"Yes, I'm impressed. I can't deny that, but …"

"But …" Bruce encouraged him to speak.

"You're a smart man, and I know you know about me … and my history in this city. I can't believe you want me in your little group of … vigilantes." He paused for a moment. "I've done things that I wish I could undo but I can't."

"We know your history. That's true, but we've watched you over the past few weeks, and we think you deserve a chance to make things right. We know about second and third chances. All of us do." Bruce looked around at his motley crew, and they all nodded their heads in total agreement with his words.

Clark was still doubtful. "But trust must play a very important part in what you do here." He looked him in the eye. "Do you feel you can trust me?"

Bruce chuckled. "Do you think each of us trusted each other from the first moment we met? No, trust doesn't work that way, trust is earned." At his doubtful look, he continued. "Let me put it this way. If one of them were to jump off a bridge, I wouldn't follow. I'd be at the bottom to catch them when they fall. Trust is earned, Kal-El," Bruce told him again.

Wally chuckled too. "Just don't jump off a bridge, Ok?"

Everyone laughed. Clark had to smile, but he had made a decision. "Count me in, and call me Clark."

~o~o~

_Back to the present time, at the farm:_

"Clark, Clark? Where did you go just then?" Lois asked.

"I was just thinking about trust and … jumping off a bridge."

"What!?" Jonathan exclaimed.

Clark smiled. "No, I didn't mean …"

"What did you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll start at the beginning. There was a bank robbery today, and things turned ugly pretty quickly. The robbers had green kryptonite …"

"Oh, no, what happened?" Lois asked, worried about him.

"Well, I was rescued by … a friend. He rounded up the robbers in seconds. He was extremely fast, and he was wearing a costume."

"Faster than you?!" Martha asked, curious of him.

"Yes, he actually was," Clark replied, thinking about him.

"Then what happened?" Lois asked, needing to know more.

But before he could answer her, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Jonathan went to the back door, and Tess Luthor was standing there with a holier than thou expression meaning she did not want to be there.

"Ms. Luthor?!" Jonathan was shocked to see her.

She wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something odious. "Is Clark here? I wish to speak with him."

Jonathan knew she was up to something. "We're in the middle of dinner. You should have called first."

"Tess?!" Clark was shocked. He was also not surprised that he did not feel any attraction to her. It was gone, and he was totally happy about it.

"Oh, Clark!" She ran to him and put her arms around him.

Lois' eyes bugged out of her head as she watched the scene. "What the hell? Back off!"

He glanced at Lois. "I'll handle this." Then Clark pulled Tess's arms from around his neck and held her away from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was so worried. Why haven't you been at the office?"

He dropped his arms. "I don't belong there anymore. This is my home now." He paused. "You should leave and don't come back here."

Tess was confused. "But why are you here and who are these people?"

He straightened his spine and turned to face them. "They're my family now."

Tess's heart constricted at that comment. "But what about us and what about the company?" Deep down, she knew what he would say, so she braced herself.

"It's over between us. Lionel is gone. You don't have to fear him anymore. You can live your life, do what you want to do without fear or hate flooding your life, making you do things you don't want to do."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "Clark, please don't do this … I love you."

"No, you don't love me. The person you think you love, he doesn't exist anymore." He paused as stared at her then he suddenly felt pity for her. "You'll be alright. You're tougher than you think."

Lois came up and stood beside him. Her gesture spoke volumes.

Tess was not an idiot. She got the point. Straightening her spine, she looked at all the faces of pity staring at her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned to go.

Jonathan held the door open for her.

She wanted to leave them with a parting shot, so she held her head high and turned to face him. "We're family, Clark. That will never change. No matter what you do or how many people you save, that will never change."

Then she was gone.

Jonathan shut the door. Clark turned to face Lois, but she wanted to say something. She took his hand. "What she said, it's not true."

Clark wanted to believe that. He desperately wanted to change. He thought he could do it, but it was true … _I'm a Luthor_.

Lois, Jonathan, and Martha watched the play of emotions on his face, and knew he needed encouragement, a lot of it.

Jonathan and Martha came over to him. "Did you mean what you said, that we're your family now?" Martha asked.

He came out of his thoughts at her question. "Yes, I meant it, but …"

Jonathan and Martha glanced at each other. "You have doubts, don't you? Just tell us what it is, and we can get through it." He took her husband's hand. "I know we can."

He sighed, wanting this with his whole heart, but something was holding him back. "It's not me you want … it's him, the other one." He looked directly at Lois, and she actually looked shocked. "I know you think about him, don't deny it."

Lois shook her head. "Yes, but he's a part of you. There is good in you. You've proven that over and over." She squeezed his hand. "Don't let her do this. You belong here with us and with me." She paused becoming emotional. "I know this and so do you."

"She's right, Clark. Don't let her do this to you," Jonathan repeated Lois's words.

"Clark, I never met him, the other one, but after listening to Jonathan talk about him, he's you. You truly are, and we all want the same things. We all want this to work. Just give us a chance to prove that we can do this. Just give a chance." Martha was pleading with him.

"Clark?" Lois asked as she watched the play of emotions on his face. "What are you thinking?"

Eyes shining, he turned to the woman of his heart, his one true love. He knew that now. He supposed he always knew it. "I do want this to work, I do." He pulled her close and closed his eyes and breathed her in. After a moment, he pulled back and touched her cheek. "Thank you."

"What a relief, let's finish dinner," Martha said.

Still staring at Lois, he said, "Lois and I have an errand to run."

Jonathan and Martha turned to each other. They understood. "Of course, leftovers will be in the fridge if you … ummm … get hungry later," Martha couldn't help teasing them a little.

"Mom!" Clark gasped, eyes wide, shocked at his outburst. _Where had that come from?_

Martha was also shocked. "Clark, you … called me Mom." Martha couldn't help herself. Smiling, she held out her arms. Clark was in them in a second holding her close. He'd never had a mother. It felt incredible.

Eyes shining, Martha pulled back after a minute. She touched his cheek. "Go on now, have fun."

"Thanks … Mom." He turned to Jonathan. "Dad?"

"Son?" He held out his arms. Clark's smile was blinding. He was in his arms holding him close.

Lois had her hand over her mouth, holding back tears, so happy for all of them. She had every faith that they could do this. She knew they would make it.

_I know we can and we will._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the other mirror universe:_

Clark Kent thought it best not to destroy the mirror box, not that he had any intention of going back there, but as he was putting it on the shelf, he was thinking about all of them in the other world. As he was laying it down, it looked different somehow. Maybe it was because it had been totally restored after being smashed to bits.

He felt compelled as he looked it over careful not to activate it then suddenly and inexplicably, images arose from the device. Was it his imagination or was it what he wanted to see? He wasn't sure, but then he looked up and he could see them, all of them together at the old farmhouse, and they were happy so supremely happy. Pleased beyond measure, he put the mirror box away and locked it up for safe keeping.

Smiling, he headed back to the living room. "Lois, you are not going to believe this!"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Lost Then Found_, Leona Lewis.

A/N: *wipes eyes* I so loved writing these scenes. True redemption means opening your heart to love and to be loved in return.

Just a small note: My readers may think these scenes were a bit quick for this character. I mean, Lionel had manipulated him his entire life, but I think his true nature was able to burst forth, not only upon meeting his birth Father Jor-El, Lois, the Kents and then lastly, knowing the meaning of true friendship. He wanted to hold back, but he just couldn't and why should he? He's never been loved and felt love. *sniffles* Stay tuned and thank you for reading. Reviews are love. *wipes eyes again*


	6. I Have Nothing

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark share a sweet moment at the Fortress, Tess wants to help, but can they trust her, and later, a threat arises in Metropolis. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: I Have Nothing_

_Meanwhile, back at Luthorcorp:_

Tess had a lot of thinking to do. After Oliver Queen had been killed, she had discreetly found out where and to whom he had sold the kryptonite he had found all over Smallville and the surrounding areas. On her drive back to Metropolis, Tess had made a decision about her life. Her new mission was to help Clark, not to hurt him. She could never hurt him, but in her own way she would love him always, so she decided to help him by removing all the kryptonite.

It did not surprise her to learn that it was her Father, Lionel Luthor, who was responsible for all of it.

Deep down, she knew Clark was right, Lionel was gone, disappeared without a trace. Now they were both free, free to do whatever they wanted without any manipulation or coercion from a man who probably had been totally insane.

_I know what I have to do._

~o~o~

_Later that same night:_

"Clark, where are we going?" Lois was hanging on for dear life. This was their first flight together, and she loved every minute of it. When they had first taken off, it was hard to keep her eyes open because she felt dizzy, but after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and all she could see were clouds and every now and then, land would appear, and it was so far away, but she couldn't look away. It was breathtaking.

Clark watched her for a moment. "I knew you would love it."

"I do love it, but how long have you been flying like this?"

'Not long, a few weeks now."

"Oh, since we met?" Lois asked, loving that idea.

"Yeah, you could say that." He smiled at her.

Before they had left the farm, he had wrapped her up inside his coat, and now, Lois could not put it off anymore. She reached out and touched the scar on his wrist. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story. Let's just go and enjoy the ride Ok?" He didn't want to discuss it, so they took off into the sky.

Lois wanted to talk about the scar, but she could see that now was not the time. "Alright, Clark, but you know you can trust me, and I want to trust you as well, but in order to do that, you have to open up to me. I won't judge you. I promise."

"You say that Lois, but there are a few things you haven't told me."

Lois frowned. "What things? You know my life Clark."

"Really? What's the real reason you married Oliver Queen?"

Lois was taken aback by his question. "You know why. I thought I loved him."

"And you had no idea that he was out to kill me, to destroy me?"

"No, of course not." She watched him for a moment. "Why all of these insecurities now? Is this because of Tess and what she said? I told you, she's wrong about you."

"Is she?" He still had doubts about his life and about her.

:"Of course, she is. You've changed. Don't you believe that? I do."

He thought about her words. "I'm sorry, Lois. I guess I just want this to work so badly. I couldn't bear it if you turned away from me if you left me."

"I would never do that." She touched his cheek. Suddenly, it was very cold. "Clark, where are we?"

He pulled her closer to keep her warm. "This is my Kryptonian home, Lois. Clark Kent brought me here and showed me that Jor-El, my birth Father was here waiting for me."

"Really, he brought you here?"

"Yes, well, it was more like, I followed him because we had a disagreement and we needed to talk."

"Oh, I see, and your Father was able to help you, but how?"

"Here, I'll show you. Are you warm enough?" She still had on his coat.

"I should feel cold, but I don't."

"Good, now, it's just over there." He took her hand.

Lois was in awe at what she could see and hear. After activating the console, Clark then introduced her to Jor-El, his Kryptonian Father. Lois sensed he was actually pleased to meet her. After a few minutes, something happened that surprised her and shocked Clark.

"Son, you need to see this," Jor-El announced then a crystal chamber opened on the other side of the Fortress.

"Clark, what is that? Is that a costume, the colors … it's beautiful."

Clark came closer to the chamber. Lois was right behind him. As they both approached the chamber, they instinctively reached out to touch it.

Jor-El spoke again. "Kal-El, when the time is right, you will wear this suit. You will make us proud, my son." He paused for a moment as he tried to explain. "After what happened to you when you arrived on Earth, your Mother and I decided to remove everything from Luthor's possession, meaning what we had left for you in your spaceship, we took it from him. And so later, your Mother Lara, made this suit for you."

"My Mother made it? Is she here? Can I speak to her?"

Minutes went by, then, "My son," Lara spoke to her son for the first time. A few moments later, Lara materialized before them, "I am here, Kal-El."

"Mother, is that you?" Clark wanted to cry, so happy to meet her. She was beautiful.

Lois came closer and took his hand and held it tightly. He turned to her. "I can't believe this is happening. Do you see her too? I'm not imagining this?"

She smiled indulgently at him. "Yes, Clark, I see her."

Lara continued, "Like your Father said, you will make us proud, my son."

With all his heart, he wanted to believe her.

"Now, do you believe it?" Lois asked when he hadn't said anything.

"Believing it and it actually happening are two entirely different things," he said, still doubtful. "I don't deserve to wear that suit."

"You will, in time," Jor-El said, hoping to encourage him. "Kal-El, there is no time for feeling sorry for yourself. A dark threat is coming."

Clark raised his eyes to his Father. "What kind of threat?"

"I'm not sure, but the threat will reveal itself very soon now, but you have to be ready, my son."

"I will be ready, and I have friends now. They'll help me."

"I'm happy to hear that, but it will be up to you to stop this threat. The world will depend upon you, and you must be ready," Jor-El stressed his point.

"I will, I promise," Clark said, meaning it.

"We have every faith in you, my son, but it means nothing if you don't have faith in yourself and your abilities," Lara said, also encouraging him.

"Thank you, Mother, Father. I will make you proud. I promise I will."

Both pleased with his words, they turned to each other, and then they were gone.

After a moment or two of stunned silence, Lois spoke up, "Wow! That was incredible. How are you feeling?" Lois asked when he just stood there and watched the spot where his birth parents had disappeared. "Clark?"

He slowly turned to face her then he touched her cheek softly.

"Say something, please," Lois was beginning to worry.

Clark decided to let his actions speak for him. He pulled her closer and then he kissed her. Lois was surprised at first then she kissed him back for a moment. Sighing he rested his forehead against hers. "I want you."

"Now?!" Lois was thrilled, but where would they do it?

"Yes now!"

"But …"

He didn't let her finish, but picked her up and took her to his private chamber, a place where he had spent weeks learning about his heritage and what he had to do to turn his life around, but now he knew that Lois was the center of it.

And with that thought in mind, Clark kissed her over and over again in deep kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. As he slowly undressed her, he took note of her hips as they lifted off the bed, her breasts flushed in her excitement, her nipples hard waiting for him and her head was thrown back on the pillow eyes shut as if waiting for his next move. Her underwear were the last to go as he removed them slowly, he inhaled her scent, and he felt his body instantly react to her unique essence.

"Lois, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Lois opened her eyes and what she saw on his face melted her heart. "I have some idea because I feel the same way. I want you, Clark."

He kissed her then, in a way that was so warm and coaxing that every rational thought vanished from Lois's mind. She was getting light-headed and dizzy as she clutched at his arms needing to get closer. Gradually his mouth shifted away from hers, and he bit softly at her throat. He was murmuring something, and Lois had to concentrate to hear him.

"I have no self-control where you're concerned. Every minute I'm not with you, all I can think about is being close to you like this."

"Oh, Clark," Lois murmured. She could not remember ever being so turned on. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, and then down her back, touching her thighs. Lois' hands were anything but still. She loved touching him.

Clark thought the few times they had made love had been incredible, but this was something else entirely. Lois parted her thighs and Clark stroked her there. She was so warm and ready for him. He thrust into her then, filling her with a low, thick slide. Lois gasped with an effort to accommodate him. Once Clark was inside of her, he became gentler finding a bit of control. His mouth returned to hers, thrusting his tongue inside, even as he pushed deeper, taking more of her than he ever thought possible. Lois could feel her muscles begin to tighten and strain. She raised her arms and legs to encircle him and pull him closer. Clark quickened his pace and drove her to a piercing climax, and he was right behind her, then he pulled her close and stroked her hair and arms.

Minutes later, he was almost asleep, but Lois lay there watching him.

He knew what she wanted. "I'll tell you."

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. "Only if you want to, but I didn't think you could be harmed in that way, but apparently you can."

"Yes, there are various forms of kryptonite out there, including green and gold."

"Did you say 'gold' kryptonite? What does it do to you?"

"It can hurt me, physically, and it can take my powers away permanently if I come in contact with it for a long period of time." At her frown, he continued. "Lionel knew about it and after I ran away …"

"You ran away, when?"

"I was a teenager at the time, but he found me. Once the greenk had weakened me, he pulled out the goldk and of course, I had no resistance to it, so he engraved the Ultra-man sign into my arm so I would never forget who Lionel was to me and how important Ultra-man was to him."

"Oh, Clark, how awful for you," Lois said, and then she did something that shocked and surprised him. She lifted his arm again, then leaned over and kissed the scar.

"Lois?" Clark was truly moved by her gesture.

"I wish I could take away the pain of what he did to you." Eyes shining, she touched the scar again. "He's not you, Clark. Ultra-man is gone, and like you said, Lionel is dead. He can't hurt you not anymore."

She was amazing. Clark suddenly rolled her to her back and kissed her over and over again. After a few minutes, he whispered, "Lois, I … I knew you were what I needed, what I wanted the most and so I pursued you and convinced you to write my story. But deep down, I knew we would be together; I knew it and here we are." Clark was rambling a bit, trying to sort out his feelings.

"Here we are," she repeated his words. "Clark, I … I want you to know that you can count on me, and you don't have to be alone anymore."

He watched her closely and then he had to say it. "Lois, I …"

Before he could say it, she touched his lips softly. "I know, just kiss me, Ok?"

"Whatever you say," he whispered and then he kissed her.

~o~o~

_A little while later, back at the farm:_

There was a knock at the door. It was Tess again.

Jonathan was reluctant to open the door, but he did it anyway. "Now what? Haven't you done enough?"

"May I come in?" He thought about it for a minute, then reluctantly let her inside. "I'm sorry, but I have to tell Clark something, it's important."

"He has a cellphone." That was Martha with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no, it has to be in person."

"Just tell us what it is then leave." Jonathan was getting impatient with her dramatics.

Tess was reluctant to speak, but then she realized that Clark trusted them. "Alright, but please don't tell anyone else. What I tell you now could put all of us in danger."

Jonathan and Martha glanced at each other, both wondering if they could trust anything she said.

Tess wasn't surprised by their glances. "I know I haven't shown that you can trust me, but believe me, I would never do anything to hurt him." They were silent. "Please, you have to believe me."

"You love him." Martha was sure of this.

"Yes, I've loved him for as long as I can remember, but I know he doesn't love me, not in that way."

A full minute passed. "Alright, we won't tell anyone else," Jonathan finally said.

"Thank you," Tess said and then she told them everything she knew about Cadmus Labs, Lex's mad schemes and Lionel's ultimate revenge.

Jonathan finally found his voice. "I can't believe this."

"It's true, Mr. Kent. Both my brother and father truly feared him, but in their own way, they worshipped him too."

"Clark is not a god, Ms. Luthor," Martha told her sternly.

"I know that, but we have to protect him. He needs to know about … the Doomsday Project."

"We'll tell him," Jonathan whispered, but inside he was terrified for all of them.

"We'll tell him what?" Clark asked as he and Lois walked inside the house.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Have Nothing (If I Don't Have You)_: Whitney Houston.

A/N: Ok, now you know where I'm going with this, but I just may have a few surprises in store. I so enjoyed writing this chapter with Clark, Lois, Jor-El and Lara at the Fortress. Wow, I love writing Fortress scenes, but of course, I had to stretch it a bit concerning the suit, but you know I had to add that. Clark will prove his worth to everyone, because he is the 'real deal'! Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love.


	7. Knocked Down

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Clark and Lois have no choice but to accept Tess's help, Lois investigates her late husband's affairs, with disturbing results, and later, Clark's past comes back to haunt him. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: Knocked Down_

_The Kent farm, minutes later:_

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife, but it was Lois again who found something to say.

"What the hell is she doing back here?" Lois was shocked to see Tess. "Didn't Clark tell you that it was over, and he wanted nothing to do with you?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Tess replied.

"What do you mean Tess? There's nothing you could say that would make me change my mind. I'm not leaving here, not ever," Clark reminded her.

"Son, Ms. Luthor came here to warn you," Martha interrupted them.

"Just let her speak, Clark. We believed her." Jonathan said. "Let's all go into the living room and talk." Clark was reluctant. "It's crucial. You have to listen to what she has to say."

Now Clark was worried. "Alright, we'll listen."

They went into the living room. Everyone sat down except Tess. She paced for a moment then began her shocking and horrific story.

After she had stopped speaking, Clark was upset and agitated as he too began to pace. "I knew they hated me, but I never imagined that they would go this far."

"Explain again about this … Doomsday Project?" Lois asked, becoming suspicious of her deceased husband's involvement in all of this.

"Apparently, years ago, from what I can tell, Lex and Lionel put a brilliant team of scientists together specializing in genetic research, built a lab in Metropolis and began multiple projects either to destroy you, Clark, or to protect the human race. You see, they never trusted you, because deep down they knew you could kill them at any moment." Tess let that sink in as she watched their horrified faces.

"There must be a way to stop this, to destroy the lab, or something that we can do?" Martha was so worried for her son.

Jonathan took his wife's hand. "Since Lionel and Lex are both dead, are these projects still going forward?"

"As far as I can tell, yes they are," Tess replied as she glanced at Lois. "Lois, you should know that Oliver Queen's name came up on a lot of paperwork in my Father's office."

Lois's back went up. "What are you trying to say?"

"I found proof that your husband was in bed with them and that he supplied them with kryptonite, enough of it to put Clark in his grave." At her shocked expression, she continued. "Don't look so shocked. Surely, you knew about the mining."

"Yes, I knew about the mining, but I had no idea he was working with the Luthors." She glanced at Clark then she came over to him. "You believe me, don't you Clark?"

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, I believe you," Clark replied. He took her hand.

Tess's lips thinned as she realized they were truly together. "Clark, we have to locate the rest of the kryptonite and destroy it then we have to go to the lab, destroy that as well."

"I may be able to help with that," Lois began.

"How, Lois?" Clark asked.

"Well, Oliver did have an office at his house just outside of town, and I could search there and maybe find out where he stored it. It's worth a try."

"Thank you, Lois, but it may be too dangerous for you go there alone. I'll have one of my friends go with you."

"Friends, Clark, and who might they be?" Jonathan asked.

"I was going to tell you about them earlier at dinner. I met a few vigilantes in Metropolis, and as I said, one of them rescued me when one of the bank robbers had green kryptonite."

"And they'll help us with this?" Martha asked.

"Yes, I believe they will," Clark replied.

"It looks as if we have a plan," Tess said.

"First, I want to visit my Kryptonian Father. He spoke to me about a dark force coming and that I should be ready. This could be what he was referring to," Clark thoughtfully said.

"I'm still finding all of this pretty amazing. Your Kryptonian Father actually speaks to you as if he were truly here," Lois said still in awe at what she had seen at the Fortress.

Tess had to say it. "Clark, I … I am happy about that. I truly am," she said, happy for him.

Clark watched her closely. "You mean that, don't you?" He was still worried about her motives.

"Yes, I mean it," Tess told him sincerely.

"I truly hope you mean that, Tess because it appears we will need your help, and we can't be looking over our shoulders wondering if you'll turn against us like Lex and Lionel did." Lois stressed her point.

"I'm not like them. I'll prove you can trust me," Tess told them sternly.

"Alright, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll put our plans into action," Clark said as everyone turned to him. "Don't look so worried. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

"I hope so," Martha murmured, but inside she was so worried, her heart was beating double time imagining the worst.

~o~o~

_Early the next morning, at the tower:_

"That's some plan, Clark," Bruce murmured, after listening to his plan to put a stop to the Doomsday Project and any other research that was going on inside Cadmus Labs.

"Yes, it's a desperate plan. I'm not sure what we'll find when we get there, and that's why I wanted your help. Kryptonite may be in abundance there, I can't be sure. The same goes for Lois and her plan to search her deceased husband's residence."

"We'll meet her there later this morning like we planned." That was Carter.

"I'm curious about this Tess Luthor person. Who is she truly and can we trust her?" That was Shiera.

Clark sighed as she thought about Tess and their unusual history. He cleared his throat. He had no choice but to be honest with them. He wanted and needed their trust. "We were lovers."

Everyone glanced around, a few intrigued and amused after that statement.

"It's over between us," he explained. "She knows it too."

"And Ms. Lane, where does she fit into this … ummm … scenario?" Bruce asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"If you must know, Lois and I, well, we … ummm …" He hesitated, not sure what to say.

Carter put him out of his misery. "We get it. It's time to go. Are you coming Shiera?"

"I'm right behind you. We'll be in touch once we search the Queen residence."

As they headed out, Clark breathed a sigh of relief. _Why am I so tongue-tied when I think about Lois? We haven't known each other very long. The sex is unbelievable but what did they really have in common?_

"Clark, Clark?!" That was Bruce.

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?"

Bruce smiled indulgently at him. "Tell us what happened at the Fortress. We need to know. How can we stop this … dark force? Is that what he called it?"

"Yes, but my Father wasn't much help."

"Really, but he seems to know all about your life."

"Yes, he does, but as far as the future or what could happen, he doesn't have all the answers."

"I see, but I guess it was worth a shot at least," Bruce murmured as he started to worry. "You know, Clark, I'm not unfamiliar with the Luthors."

"Really?" Clark was surprised.

"Although I haven't done any business with them personally, I am impressed at the empire that they built. Actually, I wouldn't mind taking the company off your hands. You and your … sister could be exceedingly rich."

Clark frowned. "I'll think about it," he said as he began to wonder about his life outside of being a superhero.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the Queen mansion:_

Lois, Carter, and Shiera walked up to the massive mansion located on the outskirts of town. The 'for sale' sign was still there. The realtor was not optimistic about a sale, but he told Lois the market could turn around.

Lois had only been there a few times. Thinking about it now, Oliver always seemed reluctant for her to come there. Sighing at how little she actually knew about her deceased husband, they entered the house.

After checking the house from top to bottom, Carter said it was clear and so they began their search of Oliver's office and his files. His office was massive, and dusk was beginning to settle. Carter and Shiera also checked the paintings on all the walls for a safe. There were none.

Lois had not found the strength or the need to come there. There truly was no need. His office at Queen Industries contained his last will and only a few personal papers plus the house was being sold as is, furniture included. Now, it appeared she would have to take care of this. Sighing, she sat down at his desk and tried to open the top drawer, but it was locked.

"Carter, could you …?" She pointed to the desk. "Wait, I can take care of this." Lois hadn't done this in a while. Pulling out her lock-pick, she opened the drawer without too much trouble.

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Comes in handy," Lois whispered at his look. Inside were multiple folders with names of a few companies that she knew. The side drawers were not locked, so she opened them and found more folders with more names that she did not recognize. Then she found a folder with the Luthor name. Shocked, she pulled it out and laid it on the desk. "I think I found something."

Carter and Shiera came over to her. "What is it?"

"It's a file marked Luthor."

"Open it," Shiera instructed then she glanced at Carter.

Lois slowly opened the folder and there it was. There were copies of checks and invoices for purchases of mineral rock, a lot of mineral rock by the Luthors, but Lois knew exactly what it was, rock that could kill Clark.

"Is there anything in there about where he kept his stock of the mineral rock?" Carter asked.

"No, there's nothing here," Lois replied. "Wait, what's this?"

"What is it?" Shiera asked.

She pulled out a map of the surrounding area. "It says here that there's a mine not far from Metropolis. It also says here in these invoices that the mineral rock would be stored there and that it would be covered in lead." The spot was marked with an 'X' and a circle surrounding it.

"Superman cannot see through lead; everyone knows that." Carter was beginning to worry now.

Lois was thoughtful. "This was way too easy."

"I agree, but it's obvious Queen wasn't worried about getting caught. It's all legal. He wasn't breaking the law. He legally mined the mineral rock, sold it and made a fortune," Carter said.

"I realize that, but I'm worried about what we may find out there … besides the mineral rock," Lois thoughtfully said.

"What else could be out there?" Shiera asked.

"I don't know, but I do not like this. We should tell everyone what we found here," Lois said, and after gathering up everything related to the 'k' mine and Oliver's part in it, they left the mansion.

~o~o~

_A few minutes later, at the tower:_

All during their brief trip to the tower, Lois was terribly worried. Clark is going to be upset by all of this. He knew about the mining, but not about how far Oliver and the Luthors had gone in their efforts to hurt and control him.

The more she thought about Oliver's part in all of this, she wanted to strangle him. _If he were alive and standing right in front of me, I would divorce him on the spot._

Once they were in the tower's main control center, Lois was in awe of the place. It was enormous. Then Clark began the introductions.

"Batman?" Lois asked and tried not to burst out laughing.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lane," Bruce said in his Batman voice.

"I'm Wally," he introduced himself and tried not stare at her. She was lovely.

"Hi, Wally." Lois recognized him by Clark's description. "Nice costume."

Wally beamed. He stood up a little straighter. "Thanks!"

"And who might you be?" Lois asked as she walked over to an extremely shy young man.

He stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Cyborg."

"Hello, Cyborg," Lois said and shook his hand. Lois then turned to face Clark's friends.

After all the introductions were completed, she said, "I understand your need for secrecy. I would never betray your trust."

"Thank you, Ms. Lane. Now, can you tell us what you found at the Queen estate?" Bruce asked, hoping to get down to business.

Lois understood. "Well, as you probably know there is far too much kryptonite in this town."

"They know that, Lois," Clark reminded her.

"Well, there's more of it, but we may have found Oliver's hiding place for it, but I'm worried about what we may find out there."

She placed the map on a large work table adjacent to the master computer. "'X' marks the spot," she said.

"But why are you worried? Did you find anything else that would lead you to believe anything else could be out there?" Bruce asked, trusting her instincts.

"The papers that I found were not locked up or secured. Oliver was meticulous about his files, at least at the office, but apparently, he wasn't worried about anything coming out into the open."

"Well, he should have been," Clark said furious about Oliver's part in this. "It was obvious he wasn't afraid of me or anyone else. He had the resources and the means to destroy me, just as the Luthors did."

"It appears that's true Clark, and I … I'm sorry I never found this out sooner."

"And what would you have done? Everyone hated Ultra-Man. He was a lying, cheating, disgusting person." He paused for a moment, getting upset. "You hated him too, didn't you?" Clark was letting his jealousies rule his head.

Everyone was becoming uncomfortable with their conversation.

"Clark, we can talk about this later," Lois said not looking at him.

After a minute of awkward silence, Bruce spoke up, "Ultra-Man is gone now. We don't have to worry about him, but we do need to checkout Cadmus Labs and that hidden mine, the sooner the better," he said, hoping to steer the conversation away from Ultra-Man.

Everyone got busy, but Lois and Clark just stood there staring at each other.

"Ummm, why don't you two take this over there, while we checkout this map and plan our strategy for tomorrow?" Bruce asked the quiet couple.

Lois sighed and walked over to an area apparently set up for eating and relaxing. She walked over to the window. She didn't look back but heard his footsteps behind her. After turning to face him, she tried to make him understand. "Clark … I feel awful about all of this. I married him. I had no idea what he was capable of."

Sighing to himself, he walked over to her, but he couldn't look at her and looked out the window instead. "I guess we can't truly know a person, not really until it's too late."

Lois frowned. "Are we talking about Oliver and me, or you and me?"

He turned to her. "You and me, Lois," he sadly replied.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Turning Tables_, Adele.

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but Clark needs to rein in his jealousies. Earth-2 Clark was not known for being delicate. Earth-1 Clark was more subtle. More hurtles for our Earth-2 couple, but they'll work this out. The question is when!? Update coming in a week. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews would be so awesome! Please tell me what your're thinking and thank you.


	8. Feel My Love

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark try to work out their differences, Cadmus Labs is full of unsuspecting and dangerous revelations, and later the team's worst fears are realized. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: Feel My Love_

_Moments later, still at the tower:_

Stunned, Lois stared at him in shock. She was about to apologize again, when Clark's cellphone rang.

He glanced at the caller ID. It was Tess. "I'll take this over there," he muttered and walked away. "Yes, Tess, what is it?"

Fuming, Lois followed him. She wasn't ease-dropping, she told herself. It could be important.

"What did you just say?" Clark was stunned by her news. "Tess we decided to check out Cadmus Labs together."

A few minutes of listening and then Clark said. "Alright, I'll meet you there in five minutes." He hung up.

"What was that all about?" Lois asked, still suspicious of Tess and her true motives. She was beginning to think that Tess wanted Clark back. _Over my dead body_, Lois thought.

"Everyone should hear this," he replied and walked past her and then he spoke to the team. "Everyone, I just spoke with Tess, Tess Luthor, and she just left the lab."

"Really, that wasn't a very smart thing to do," Bruce said.

"I agree, but Tess can be …" He hesitated.

"A busybody and a nuisance….?" Lois finished for him.

Clark tried not to grin. "That's true."

"What did she find out?" Wally asked.

Clark shook his head, still in shock by the news. "Apparently, Lex and Lionel have been busy these past few years." He took a deep breath and told them, "Tess found several clones in the lab."

"Clones … of you?" Lois asked, also shocked.

"Yes, one was full-grown and the other one … was a child."

"A child, but how old is he? I'm assuming it's a boy." Lois had a terrible feeling about all of this.

"Yes, it's a boy," Clark replied then rubbed his eyes, hating to say this, "I have no way of knowing how old he is, but … they both have to be destroyed."

"Destroyed, but …?" Bruce did not like that idea.

"What other choice do we have?" Clark asked the shocked and appalled team.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions. Clinical tests should be run to find out their DNA and, if it's at all possible they could survive. I've read about clones and most of them don't last very long, but that doesn't mean that they won't," Bruce thoughtfully said.

"That's true, Clark. We shouldn't do anything we'll regret," Lois said, but then the look on Clark's face made her regret saying it. "I didn't mean …"

Clark's head snapped up at that remark. "I know what you meant," he snapped. "Look we won't make any decisions until we can check out everything. Now, are we ready to go? First, the lab and then we'll head out to the mine."

"Alright, let's go!" Bruce said as everyone headed out.

Clark spoke to Lois but he couldn't look at her. He did regret snapping at her. None of it was her fault. "I'll see you later," he muttered then left the tower.

Bruce decided he would speak to Clark and set him straight about courtesy and respect. "You can stay here Ms. Lane or I can take you home."

Lois was holding it together, surprisingly. "Please call me Lois, and yes, you can take me home and thank you Batman."

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the Lab:_

Everyone was busy surveying the lab, locating Tess, who was in her car down the road waiting for them. It was getting late now, close to midnight. She exited her car when she spotted Clark and his new friends.

"Let's get this over with," Tess began.

"First tell us about the clones," Bruce asked. "Are they healthy?"

"For now, yes they are," Tess responded.

Suddenly, Clark could hear noises coming from the lab. "Is anyone else inside?"

"There was no one else there when I left a little while ago."

"Wait here until I can check everything out." Clark didn't wait for a reply but lifted up into the air and flew over the building. Carter and Shiera followed him. Wally checked out the rest of the building which was several floors of space including a basement.

"Guys, we have a problem," Wally said. The back door was ajar and it appeared that the older clone had vanished.

Soon, everyone was inside the lab and tried to find out where the older clone could have gone.

Meanwhile, Tess checked on the younger clone, huddled in a corner appearing afraid of all the noises and people all around him. She came over and squatted down in front of him. "Everything's alright. You're safe now."

He didn't reply but he didn't seem to be afraid of her. Tess sensed his trust in her, and so she helped him to stand. He took her hand surprising her and his grip was very strong. She suddenly knew the truth.

Bruce and Clark found them together. They glanced at each other unsure what to make of the little boy and his apparent attachment to Tess.

"Tess, what are you doing?" Clark asked as he came closer. "He looks like Lex," he whispered annoyed and upset.

"He's a child and he's afraid." She put her arm around him. He snuggled close to her.

"What's your name?" Tess asked the little boy.

He glanced at Clark appearing afraid. "It's alright, answer her."

He turned back to Tess. "Alexander."

Clark gritted his teeth, as the stared at the child.

"It's nice to meet you Alexander," Tess told the little boy.

"Are my brothers Ok?" Alexander asked Clark.

Clark stood up. "We need to check in the basement," Clark said. "Wally, Carter and Shiera check the lower floor."

"Clark, can I speak with you outside for a moment?" Bruce tugged his arm and followed him out into the hall.

"I don't like what I'm seeing," Bruce began.

"What do you mean? It's obvious she's become attached to that … that …"

"He's a clone, Clark."

"I know that."

"What I meant was I don't like how you treated Ms. Lane. None of this is her fault. What were you thinking?"

"I'm still finding it unbelievable that she didn't know about her husband's plans to sell kryptonite to the Luthors."

"Clark, everyone hated Ultra-Man. You know that. She said she knew about the mining, but not about the Luthors. Why don't you believe her?"

He sighed. "I believe her, but …"

"But, there's more, what is it?"

He hated saying it, "It's Ultra-Man."

"But he's gone." Bruce paused. "Isn't he?"

"Yes, he's gone, but it feels as if he's there between us." Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair. "I can't explain it."

Suddenly, Wally announced that there were more clones in the basement, but that they were all dead. He also showed them several folders containing notes from various scientists and there were also test results. "Look at this. The DNA results appear to be conclusive. The younger clone has your DNA Clark as well as Lex Luthor. He also has your memories and Lex's memories as well."

Clark couldn't believe it. "So, the Luthors cloned me without my knowledge. I should not be surprised but I am. They were truly insane to do something like this." _What else have they done?_ Clark wondered.

Tess came out into the hall with her arm around little Lex. "Yes, they were insane, but we have to help him. We have to."

Bruce read the fine print in the file. "The older clone did not come together as the scientists had hoped. He's … unstable, uncontrollable, incapable of feelings, and he could do anything … now he's on the loose."

"Where could he have gone?" Clark wondered aloud and then he had a terrible thought. "Lois!"

Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Lois's apartment:_

Lois was exhausted. She had just finished taking a shower and she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair. Still on the verge of tears, she convinced herself that Clark was just worried about her involvement in Oliver's life. It was jealousy, or maybe it was too soon for them to be so involved in each other's lives. No, she really didn't believe that. We need each other. It's just a misunderstanding. _We'll work it out._ _If he showed up right now, I would take him back. I would forgive him. I would._

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Her heart lifted knowing it was him. She left the bathroom and went into the living room. _That's odd_, she thought. _That window is always closed_.

"Clark, are you here?" No answer. Suddenly suspicious, she backed up and ran into her bedroom, closed and locked the door. She tried to move the dresser but it was too heavy.

Grabbing her cellphone by the bed, she dialed Clark's number. Suddenly, the door crashed open and a man walked in. He was wearing dark clothing, he was bald but the sneer on his face sent chills down her spine.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

He cocked his head to the side. "We were brothers, but he killed me."

_No, it couldn't be_, she thought. "Lex? What happened to you?"

"I've evolved, and with age, comes wisdom." He paused as he cocked his head to the side again. "You're his greatest weakness."

Lois shook her head. "But Clark and I … we …"

"He wants you. He told me countless times in the past. He hasn't changed."

Lois was shocked to hear this, but inside she knew it was true.

He came closer. "Your death will finally break him."

Lois could not move fast enough then she felt his hands around her throat. She couldn't breathe. She was going to pass out.

"Get away from her!" Clark demanded as he came in through the bedroom window. He pulled him away from her and shoved him against the wall. Lex landed with a thud then he fell to the floor.

Lois collapsed but Clark caught her before she could fall. She could still feel Lex's hands around her throat. She coughed and her eyes watered.

"Are you alright?" He held her close. His terror at seeing Lex strangling her turned his heart to ice. He could have lost her, all because of his stubbornness and jealousy.

"I think so, but he says ... his name is Lex," Lois replied.

"He's a clone, Lois."

Lex slowly stood up but leaned against the wall for support. He watched them together. "You've changed, Clark, I can feel it."

Clark stood up bringing Lois with him holding her close. "Yes, I've changed." He gave him a pitying look. "You're not well. Let me help you."

The clone barked with laughter. "You've definitely changed, but I don't need your help." Suddenly, he began to cough and sputter as blood dripped from his nose then he collapsed. Clark caught him before he hit the floor.

Lex opened his eyes after a minute. "You will never be able … to please him."

Clark was confused. "Who do you mean?"

"Jor-El."

Clark frowned. He didn't believe that. "That's not true. He will be proud of me."

"Arrogance and pride … will be … your downfall. I know this … I know this." The Lex clone then took his last breath.

Clark sighed as he turned to Lois. "He's gone." He picked him up. "I'll be back. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Lois said and watched as he drifted out the window.

Lois ran to the window but he was gone.

~o~o~

When Clark returned to the lab with the deceased clone, only Wally and Bruce were still there.

"Is he dead?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, he's gone." He laid the clone on a slab. "I'll bury him out back."

"Clark, under the circumstances, it's best that he be cremated."

"I suppose you're right." He looked around. "Where's Tess?"

"She took the younger clone with her," Wally replied.

Clark shook his head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"She couldn't leave him here, but this place … you were right, it has to be destroyed."

"I know. You two should leave. This won't take long."

Bruce squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, Wally."

Minutes later, Cadmus Labs burned to the ground.

As they watched it burn, Clark was thoughtful. "I need to apologize to Lois, beg her to forgive me."

"That's definitely a start," Bruce commented with a grin.

"First thing tomorrow, we'll meet at the mine."

"Good luck, Clark."

"Thanks, Bruce."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at Lois' apartment:_

It was now after two a.m. in the morning and Lois was trying really hard to keep her eyes open. She desperately wanted to stay awake so she and Clark could talk. They needed to talk badly. Minutes later, she was asleep, but then she was awakened by kisses on her cheek, her ear and then she instinctively pulled him close and kissed him back, stroked his bare arms and strong throat.

She suddenly tried to push him away. "Clark, we need to talk."

He pulled back and stroked her hair away from her forehead. "I know."

"Then you know I should kick you out of my bed right now, but … since you did save my life, you can stay but …." She couldn't think when he was this close. "Look you're invading my personal space here."

He scooted away from her. "Sorry, I mean … I'm truly sorry Lois for the way I acted at the tower."

"Go on," she whispered not looking at him.

"I believe you. I know now that you couldn't have known about the mineral sales to the Luthors. Oliver kept it from you."

"Go on," she whispered again.

"And I'm sorry I accused you of hating me. I know that's not true."

She closed her eyes for a moment. Hating him never entered her heart even when he was a bad person. "Clark, the clone said some things."

He frowned. "What things?"

"He said that you wanted me even before I married Oliver. Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true. You must have had some idea."

"No, I didn't know."

"Well, I never gave any of you a chance to get to know me. Once the red-k had taken over my life, there really was no looking back." He paused as he stroked her arm. "All the years I spent watching you and wanting you, I felt I wasn't worthy of you. Everyone hated my family and … I hated what I had become."

She frowned. "You use that word a lot … hate."

"I guess I do."

"Well, you should stop using it … and use other words instead."

"Oh, and what words are those?"

Her eyes shifted away from him. "Words like … love, devotion, trust, honesty, and faith. Should I go on?"

"You're right, I know I've been someone you couldn't stand to be around when we were younger, and I understand now why you married Oliver."

"Clark, I have to tell you. Back then, I thought maybe … if things were different. You and I …?"

His eyes lit up like the sun. "You and me?"

"Yeah, you and me … crazy huh?"

"Not crazy at all. I just wish …" He couldn't finish because he couldn't change the past, but learn from it and move on.

She raised his chin, leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "No more wishes Ok, this is real Clark, you and me right now. No more looking back at the past, no more feeling insecure about our feelings because I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Good now, let's get some sleep. We still need to head over to the mine first thing."

"You're not going." Clark was firm in this.

"Of course, I am, it's Oliver's land and it's a part of his estate. I have every right to be there."

Clark groaned to himself. She had a point. "Alright, but you have to listen to me and everyone on the team. They want to protect you and so do I."

"Haven't you learned by now that I don't need protection, I can take care of myself."

"Ok, you won't get any argument from me."

"Good, now, I'm exhausted. Come here." She pulled him close and snuggled close to him.

"Lois, ummm, I thought we could you know, get closer." He smoothed her hair and pulled her close. She was so soft and warm. He was getting excited.

"Oh, you mean sex?" She grinned and pulled him closer, which was driving him crazy.

"Well, ummm …." His heart was pounding so hard.

Lois leaned back and smiled. "Clark, can't you tell when I'm teasing?"

"I'm not sure I like your teasing," he said and then he kissed her. She kissed him back. Lois wasn't exhausted, not anymore.

He slowly lowered his mouth to hers once again, this time kissing her with an intensity that he'd withheld up until this moment. Lois felt desire course through her veins and marveled at the effect his kisses had on her. There's no doubt in her mind that Clark is the best kisser in the world, but then they were both breathless. Clark's kisses became even more intense and he wandered down her throat to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around and around pulling and sucking to his heart's content.

Lois arched her back feeling each pull of his lips clear to her center. "Oh Clark, that feels so good, don't stop," she begged.

"I have no intention of stopping," he said between kisses. Clark was thrilled with her response. He lifted his head to admire the picture she made. Her breasts were flushed and wet from his ministrations, her beautiful head was thrown back on the pillow, and her eyes were shut in anticipation of his next move. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered, as his warm mouth continued down her body. She parted her thighs in invitation to him. Lois gasped when he touched her. Clark inhaled her scent, feeling his throbbing erection twitch in response.

Lois was going to scream if he didn't give it to her. "Clark, please," she panted. She felt him settle between her legs. She grabbed his head between her palms and kissed him fisting her hands in his hair clutching him closer. She lifted her arms and legs around him pulling him closer.

Clark couldn't wait any longer. He could hardly hear over the blood pounding in his ears. His hand smoothly stroked down her flat belly feeling the heat and moisture on his fingers. Lois whimpered again. She was slick and ready for him. Clark slowly entered her warm sheath holding still for a moment as her heat closed around his cock. She picked up his rhythm quickly and began to move. Soon they were riding that crest to the stars. He pushed harder and faster and then he could feel her muscles tense as she cried out her climax pulsing through her. He pulled her tighter against him and his climax crashed over him, as they both sighed with bliss. As he began to slowly leave her body, Lois stopped him.

"Don't move … don't let go," she whispered pulling him closer. Lois was still worried about what they would find at the mine.

"Lois, I'm too heavy for you, just …" Clark said but he liked it.

Lois stopped him with a kiss. Clark kissed her back. He found himself hardening again.

"Oh, yes," Lois said feeling him coming to life again.

"You asked for it," Clark smiled and kissed her sweet mouth and the next thing he knew it was morning and Lois was asleep curled up next to him exhausted. He had hurt her enough, but he couldn't seem to stay away from her and apparently she felt the same way about him. He didn't dwell on their deepening feelings too long as Lois sighed against his chest and murmured his name.

Soon, they both fell asleep, but this time was different. Clark's nightmare did not return.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Crazy for You_, Adele.

A/N: Things are moving along pretty quickly now. I may have to split this story into two Acts. I'll think on that and make a decision once I move into the next chapter. Stay tuned. Reviews are love. Thanks for reading, everyone.


	9. In Your Eyes

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, after the events of this day, lives will never be the same. This chapter will end the first Act. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 9: In Your Eyes_

_Still at Lois' apartment:_

The next morning, Lois was in the kitchen getting coffee while Clark was about to head over to the tower when he turned on the television.

Emergency frequencies were broadcasting to the masses telling everyone to stay in their homes because a huge monster was rampaging through the countryside killing anything that walked no matter if it were on two legs or four.

"Clark, I just turned on the radio and something is happening," Lois said as she came into the bedroom, but Clark was gone.

~o~o~

_Earlier that morning, inside the hidden mine:_

One half mile down from the surface of the mine was the three genetic research scientists and several other assistants familiar with the 'Doomsday Project.'" They were only following orders. It was hot as hades down there and even though both Luthors were deceased, the money still flowed into their pockets from hidden accounts off-shore, so they continued with the Luthor schemes with no idea what the outcome would be.

One of the scientists, Dr. Alan Bennett, checked his notes and according to the Luthors, Kryptonian artifacts and various facts and other conclusions drawn from those sources, what they were building would be ready to mature very soon now.

"What the heck is in there anyway?" One of the assistants named Janice asked.

"Just do your job and don't ask questions," Dr. Bennett replied.

Hidden behind the high wall with a massive door made of twelve-inch steel-enforced barriers was a monster formed from ancient Kryptonian historical data and formulas. The Luthors stole these ancient formulas from Jor-El. The monster had died many times and brought back to life. All during this process, he had gained a link to Kryptonians, meaning Clark, and so he sought him out during this mindless rampage. He had no remorse, only a blood lust for all living things in his sight.

~o~o~

_Early morning, the tower in Metropolis:_

"Why isn't he answering?" Bruce asked anyone who would listen. The news stories were clear. There was a murdering monster criss-crossing across the entire area killing at will.

"He must have gone to the mine." Carter said. "It all makes sense … the mine, the kryptonite stash, the monster and all of those experiments at the lab. We have to go … NOW!"

Carter flew over, Shiera decided to stay at the tower and watch what was happening in the surrounding area as well as in the city. While Bruce and Cyborg left with the Batmobile which was stored in the lower ground levels of the tower, Wally sprinted ahead of them.

Wally was the first to arrive at the mine. The entire area was a complete disaster. Minutes later, the others showed up. "He's not here," he told his anxious friends as they arrived minutes later.

"We need to see what's down there." Bruce said. "I'll go first."

The cautiously followed him. The kryptonite stash was clearly marked, each with their own sign. Unfortunately, the largest stash were green and gold. They were expecting this but seeing it clearly spelled it out for them. Clark was completely vulnerable so all of it had to be destroyed.

"Lois was right about all of it. This entire mine should be blown sky high," Carter said as surveyed the countless lead boxes of the deadly mineral rock.

"I agree," Bruce concurred.

Minutes later, they spotted an elevator to the lower level. "It's hard to say how far down this goes, but we have to check this out," Carter said unnecessarily.

"It doesn't look too safe," Wally commented.

"Come on, we have to do this for Clark," Carter said. "Still no word from him?"

"No nothing yet," Bruce replied.

Carter was truly worried now. He called Shiera at the tower. "What's happening?"

"The military just arrived in the city a little while ago, but still no word from Clark and they're still searching for the monster."

"I see. Keep us informed and if you hear from Clark, let us know." He hung up.

Once the slow-moving elevator had stopped, they saw a gaping hole in the far wall leading outside. Apparently, whatever had been down there, had clawed its way out of the mine and exited out into the surrounding area.

Carter spotted the bodies first. "They're all dead."

"The Luthor scientists; I wondered where they had gone," Wally said.

"We have to contact the authorities. Someone should stay here and tell them what happened."

"I'm sure they'll be busy with that monster as well. We have to find Clark and help him somehow. I have no idea how, but we have to try. He would do the same for us," Carter said.

"I'll stay here," Cyborg said. "I'll check out the rest of this place. Make sure we won't have any more surprises."

"Good idea. Let's go!" Bruce commanded as they all headed out, not sure what they would find or how to stop the monster.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Smallville at the Kent farm:_

In their bedroom, Jonathan lying beside his sleeping wife was on cloud nine. Martha had stayed the night and later this morning, she would be letting go of her apartment and moving back to the farm. His dreams were finally coming true. Smiling, he leaned over and kissed her awake just as he use to do.

Martha yawned and smiled at her husband. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he whispered. "Are you alright, I mean, I know it's been awhile."

"I'm fine," she replied and tried not to blush.

"Martha Clark Kent, are you blushing?" He asked and smiled.

"Only a little," she replied returning his smile. "Jonathan?"

"What is it?" He stroked her hair.

"It's good to be home."

Still smiling, he whispered. "I agree." He stroked her hair. "How about you stay in bed this morning? I'll head out, do a few chores and then I'll fix breakfast for you … in bed," he whispered with a flirtatious smile.

She smiled at his teasing. "I like the sound of that, but please don't do too much."

"I'm fine Martha. I've never felt better," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

She was still worried, so she sat up and grabbed his arm. "Jonathan, I know you've pushed yourself to make this place work, but you don't have to do it alone. Clark is here now and he can help you."

He sighed. "Clark has a life away from this place and that's Ok." He looked around their bedroom. "But this place, this is ours. It's always been that way and it always will be."

She touched his cheek, but she couldn't discourage him. "Just be careful and if you feel tired … or …"

He stopped her by kissing her sweetly. "I will, I promise." He paused. "I love you, Martha," he whispered and pulled her close.

"I love you too." Martha closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears of happiness.

He headed into the bathroom, got dressed and headed out to the back pasture to finish up a bit of planting.

~o~o~

_Back at Lois' apartment in Metropolis:_

Clark was gone and he wasn't answering his cellphone. Lois immediately put down both cups of coffee and picked up her cellphone with hand tuned up the volume with the other. Still holding her cellphone she reached Jimmy who had just entered the office along with most of the staff.

"Jimmy, where are you? What's happening?"

"Miss Lane, I thought you would be at the office by now. For the past hour, the news wires are going crazy with stories coming in about an unstoppable monster roaming the countryside killing anything that moves."

"Oh, my goodness, meet me downstairs in ten minutes. I'm on my way, and Jimmy, make sure you have plenty of film."

She hung up, got dressed in record time, grabbed her bag and headed out. Ten minutes later, Jimmy was waiting for her in front of the Planet offices. "Jump in!"

"Where are we going?" Jimmy was anxious and knowing Ms. Lane she wanted to be close to the action which meant coming within throwing distance of the monster. Jimmy started to pray.

She didn't answer him but dialed her Father. Pulling away from the curb and attaching her phone to the hands-free device, he answered her call. "Daddy, what can you tell me?"

"Lois!?"

"Yes, Daddy, it's me. Where are you?"

"I'm just outside of town. Still no sign of the monster, but I have seen Superman and a few of his friends in the skies. Wait, I can hear the Air Force jets now. They'll spot him then bring him down."

Lois only heard one word. "Superman is there? Give me your coordinants now." She handed Jimmy her phone. "Punch in these numbers, Jimmy. Go ahead Dad."

Once she had the coordinants, she floored it! The city wasn't exactly chaotic. Most people had remained in their homes, but there was always a few people out on the street hoping to get a glimpse of the monster or even the superheroes reported to be seen in the area.

Then suddenly, she heard bombs, weapons firing and screams in the distance. "We're close. Hang on Jimmy!"

He tightened his seat belt when Lois made a sharp turn and almost ran directly into the monster. He was on the middle of the street and Superman and his friends were doing what they could to slow him down, but he was swatting them away like flies.

They got out of the car and watched the distressing scene. Lois suddenly got a horrible feeling in her stomach. "Jimmy, pictures, pictures!"

Jimmy, transfixed by the scene, pulled out his camera from the car and took photographs, shot after shot continuously.

Superman and his friends were losing the battle. The monster appeared stronger instead of weaker, but he had to stop him. Clark meanwhile could feel his strength begin to fail him.

But he fought on and on. He used his freeze breath, heat vision, and his super strength, but noting was slowing him down. The monster broke free of freeze breath, shrugged off the heat and tackled Clark to the ground. He got up and ran toward him and they both flew across the street and landed inside a wall. Clark pounded him with his fists to his face, his stomach and back to his face again.

Nothing appeared to stop him. The monster picked him up and threw him across the other side of the street. Clark landed with the sickening thud. The monster came after him, picked him up again and pounded him into the ground. His foot rose up and then he kicked Clark in the chest and head over and over again.

The monster picked him up again and Clark had no resistance to him. He threw him again and he landed inside a train station. The commuter train lights fascinated the monster. Clark raised his aching head and realized what was happening. He managed to pull himself up and stopped the monster from derailing the train by pushing against the wall. The monster was not happy about that as he pushed Clark's head toward the train and Clark endured the speeding train, his head bobbing with the impact of the passing train. Barely conscious, Clark had no resistance to him.

Once the train had passed, they fought then Clark fell to the ground then blood poured from his mouth.

Doomsday picked him up again and threw him up onto the main street and he landed not far from Lois. She ran to him, knelt beside him and stroked his hair. Lois didn't speak but her eyes told him to stop. Tears blinded her. "No more, please, no more."

"This is … why … I'm … here." He tried to raise his hand to touch her cheek.

Temporarily distracted, the monster heard a noise and saw a small creature coming toward him, and her cheeks were wet.

"NOOOOOOO!" Clark screamed. He ran as fast as he could, picked the monster up and flew him up into the sky until his lungs felt on fire. _Just a little further_, he thought.

Lois' tears fell freely now. She watched the sky until she couldn't see him anymore. "There he is!" Everyone turned and pointed to the streak of light speeding towards them.

Clark was pushing himself to fly faster even beyond what he could imagined in the past. He entered the Earth's atmosphere then he could see the tall buildings of Metropolis. Suddenly, the ground came into his vision, he closed his eyes and he hit the ground with so much force that the ground split apart, dust and smoke flew out from the crash and then there was silence.

Lois and Jimmy ran to the spot. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. Jimmy's camera never stopped. And then she saw him. His coat was gone, torn and flapping in the wind not far away, his shirt ripped, blood flowed down his arms and the sides of his face was a mask of blood and sweat but he was alive.

Lois ran to him and then she caught him. She cradled him in her arms. "You did it."

"He's dead?"

"Yes, you saved us."

"I'm glad."

"Clark … I love you," Lois whispered kissing his forehead.

Clark closed his eyes, at peace. "I … love … you." And then he closed his eyes … forever.

All you could hear now were Lois' cries of pain and grief. They resonated throughout the quiet street, and she was not the only one.

Jimmy couldn't see past his tears.

The little girl had found her Mother and was holding her close. "He saved me, Mama."

"Yes, yes he did, sweetheart … yes he did."

Clark's friends slowly moved forward each clutching their wounds and wondered again how they could have stopped him.

But no, it was Clark's destiny to fight the monster, but no one thought for a moment that he would die.

~o~o~

The fight could not have lasted more than fifteen minutes, but Martha could not tear her eyes away from the television. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had called and called for her husband but he never answered her. She had to find him.

Running out past the barn and out into the fields where the new planting was just coming up from the ground, she saw him. "Jonathan, Jonathan!" Lying on the ground, he was clutching his chest and sweat was pouring from his body.

She dropped to the ground. "Jonathan!? Oh, God!"

"Mar … tha?"

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in the other mirror universe:_

Clark Kent had just come home from an emergency and he was in the den when he got the strangest sensation but he knew exactly what it was. He remembered the feeling from before, but it was somehow different, like he had to touch it or he would regret it somehow. The feeling was so strong.

He opened the box, picked up the mirror device and the images that materialized before him would last for a lifetime. Doomsday lay dead but Clark Luthor was also dead and his Father …"

"Lois! Lois! Come quick."

"Clark, what is it?"

"Look, look!" He pointed to the images above their heads.

"OMG! What happened?"

"Doomsday. I have to help them."

"Clark, but you can't go back there. There is no other mirror device. How will you get back?"

"Jor-El will help me. I'm sure of it."

"But Clark Luthor is dead, how can you help him? And Mr. Kent, he's …."

"I have to help them. I have to do this."

Sighing, she took his hand. "I understand, Clark, I do."

"I knew you would." He touched her cheek softly, leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I'll see you soon." She squeezed his hand.

He then dropped her hand, twirled into the suit, activated the device, and then he was gone.

Lois caught the device before it could hit the floor and break into a thousand pieces. Holding it close to her chest, she headed back to the living room and decided to call Martha.

_End of Act I: Redemption_

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Without You_, Mariah Carey.

A/N: I'm so sorry to end it there, but I felt that Clark had to die so as to redeem him in the eyes of Metropolis. *sniffles* I'll let you guys think on what's to come. You have two weeks, then I'll be back with another chapter to begin the second Act. Reviews are love. Thanks for reading, everyone.


	10. ACT II: Seven Days

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter which will begin Act II, Clark cannot be revived, Lois is beyond distraught, Martha tries to keep her husband alive and later, a savior appears. Please read and review this chapter. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_ACT II: Seven Days_

_Chapter 10: Savior_

After entering the mirror universe several times before, Clark Kent realized that each time had been different. He had absolutely no idea where he would land, but those times had been unplanned and unexpected. But this time, he may just have a bit of control. Then he planted a single thought inside his mind and willed it to happen and hopefully, he would end up exactly in the right spot. A mere few seconds could mean life or death.

Seconds later, he opened his eyes and he was in the cornfield steps away from Martha Kent. Relieved, he rushed over to them. Martha was in tears and Jonathan's pulse was very weak.

"Clark?" Martha murmured unbelieving that he was there and in a new costume. She shook her head thinking for a moment that she was imagining this, that Jonathan was fine and that they were both back at the farmhouse fixing breakfast. "Clark?" She whispered again, still unbelieving that he was actually there, but also wishing that it were true.

"It's me, Mrs. Kent. I have to go. He's holding on, but not for much longer." He picked Jonathan up and as he hovered in the sky he said, "Meet me at the hospital, and hurry." Then, in a flash, he was gone.

Shocked into silence, Martha suddenly realized the truth, shook her head and whispered, "It's the other one." Rising to her feet, she ran back to the house, gathered her bag, and hurried out to the truck.

All during her drive over to the hospital, Martha whispered a prayer not only for her husband but for her son as well. She couldn't help but think that maybe everything would turn out alright, that her husband would recover and that Clark, their Clark, would be alright too. "Please God, help them please help them."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Metropolis:_

Mere minutes had passed and the paramedics had arrived. Rushing over to the fallen hero, they tried to revive him, but they couldn't find a pulse. The defibrillator was useless as both times they tried to use it, sparks flew from the machine as Clark's chest rose from the ground then back down again, but still no pulse.

Lois, Perry, Jimmy, curious onlookers, and the Justice League members all stood by hoping beyond hope that he would wake up, but it was not to be.

The paramedics stopped working on him. He wasn't breathing, then Lois collapsed to the ground in tears. Bruce came over to her and pulled her up and held her close.

They picked up their hero, put him inside a body bag but before they could completely zip up the bag, Lois ran to her love.

"Wait, please." Shaking and sobbing, Lois leaned down, tears streaming from her eyes to land on his dear face. Stroking his hair, she whispered in his ear. "Goodbye, my love." She kissed his lips one last time then she nodded to the paramedics. They zipped up the bag and loaded him inside the ambulance.

Lois just stood there and watched as they drove away. She thought she could actually feel her heart being torn from her chest going with him. "No, this can't be happening. He can't be gone, he can't." She covered her eyes as tears fell freely now, streaming down her face unchecked until she began to think she would never get over this, not ever.

Bruce put his arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing you can do." He paused. "I'll take you home."

The Justice League members were in shock. Carter spoke up first. Holding his aching arm and standing up a little straighter, he said, "We still have work to do. We have to make sure that … thing is dead and he has to be burned until there's nothing left."

They got busy helping the military and the police to do exactly that. After the monster had been completely destroyed, Carter and the rest of the gang had one more thing to do, so they headed back to the mine. The police and military were there ready to set the explosives and destroy it.

Cyborg walked over to them and gave them an update. "As you can see, all the bodies have been removed and the scientists' records of what happened here were recovered and given to the authorities." He paused as he watched their faces. "So, it's true. He didn't make it?" The police had given him the unfortunate news.

"Yes, it's true," Carter sadly replied. "But he did kill the monster. He saved all of us."

"I still can't believe it," Wally said. "Everyone is in shock and Ms. Lane …" He couldn't finish. "We have to help her somehow."

"I don't know what we could do," Carter said. "Except maybe be there for her to help her move on ..."

Wally interrupted him. "How can she move on from this, watching someone you love beaten to death and then to have him die in your arms?"

"I know it will take time, a lot of time, but she's a strong lady," Carter thoughtfully said and of course he thought of Shiera. He was also thinking that it was time to take their relationship to next level … _way past time_.

"I hope you're right about Ms. Lane," Wally murmured, truly worried about her.

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis:_

Hovering high over the towering skyscrapers, Clark thoughtfully watched the tragic scene and wondered if it would be best not to reveal himself at least not right away, but wait until he could collect the body and take it to the Fortress.

And so he followed the ambulance, quietly watched as it entered the hospital emergency area and waited for the paramedics to take it to the morgue. He waited patiently for a few minutes until no one was around and then he entered the morgue and removed the body.

Minutes later, he was at the Fortress calling to his Father. "Jor-El, I need you."

"My Son," Jor-El responded, as he appeared before him.

Clark was thinking. _It can't end this way, it can't_. He stood there with Clark Luthor's body in his arms. "I can't find a pulse, he's not breathing. Please help him."

After a minute of silence, a crystal chamber opened. "Place him inside and I will examine him."

Clark did as he said and placed him inside the chamber. Moments later, a light shined upon the beaten and battered body for a few moments.

A few long minutes passed. Clark couldn't wait anymore. His heart was pounding with equal beats of hope and dread at what his Father would say. "Well, is he alive?"

A moment or two, then, "Yes, he's alive," Jor-El finally replied.

Clark was so relieved, he felt like falling to his knees and giving thanks. He was truly startled by his emotions, but he knew now what it was that had brought him back to this place. They were brothers, inexplicably connected in some strange way.

"How long … how long before he wakes up?" Clark was anxious and still very worried.

"A week will be sufficient for his recovery," Jor-El responded.

"A week, but …" _I can't be away from Lois that long, although she does know where I am and the circumstances could cause me to stay for a while. She'll understand._

Jor-El sensed his unease. "Will you stay?"

Clark hesitated but only for a moment. "Yes, I'll stay, but I will need your help to return to my world, and I have to see someone first."

"I understand but … Kal-El, wait a moment," Jor-El said.

"Yes, Father, what is it?"

"What we've done here, there may be a price," Jor-El said sounding cryptic.

"But it wasn't his time to die. He's alive, he wasn't truly dead," Clark explained it to him, and then thoughts of his Earth Father and the night that he had died. "Oh, no, I have to go."

He lifted up into the sky and flew back to Metropolis, to the crowds of devastated family and friends who truly cared about Clark Luthor.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the hospital ICU:_

Jonathan was still not out of the woods yet. The orderlies had just brought him into the ICU to recuperate from emergency surgery. The doctors were able to repair the damage to this heart and they felt he would recover. Martha had just been given the good news. Happy tears blinded her as she entered the ICU.

She sat down next to him, picked up his hand and kissed it. "You're a strong man, Mr. Kent, but I knew you would be alright. As soon as I saw him, I knew."

"Mrs. Kent, this gentleman says that he's your son." The nurse was skeptical.

Martha stood up and held out her arms. "Yes, he's my son."

Clark held her close for a moment, becoming emotional then he pulled back. "How is he?" He was anxious and afraid as he walked over to the bed.

"It took some time, but the doctors were able to repair the damage to his heart," she replied as she stared at her husband. Then she turned to him. "But it was you who saved him. The doctors said only a few minutes and he would have been gone."

Clark stood beside the bed so relieved that he wanted to cry and so he did. Martha touched his arm. "He's going to be alright, Clark." She understood what he was feeling. "Jonathan told me about your Father and how he had died. I'm so sorry, Clark."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent." Regaining his composure, Clark closed his eyes for a moment. "I have news. Your Clark … he's not dead."

Shocked, Martha gasped, but she wasn't totally surprised. "You saved him, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I had a feeling he wasn't truly dead. He's going to be alright. He's at the Fortress, but he will return in about a week."

Martha didn't know what to say. She glanced at her husband again then back at Clark, then covered her eyes and started to cry.

He pulled her close again. "Everything's is fine now. I'm just so glad your Jonathan and Clark will be Ok."

"Thanks to you," Martha said, truly grateful to him.

He pulled her close again then his mind suddenly went to Lois knowing what she must be going through. He had to see her. "I need to see Lois now, but I'll be back in a little while."

"Thank you, Clark," she whispered then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

He squeezed her hand and then Clark was gone.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of Metropolis:_

Hovering over Lois' apartment building, Clark wondered if he should appear before her as himself, as Kal-El, or as Clark Kent. He suddenly flashed back to the few times they had met in the past, and of course, he couldn't help how his heart pounded at seeing her again.

Clark understood it was only that she looked exactly like his true love, but he and this Lois would always share a connection, an undeniable connection, and so he squared his shoulders and walked up to her door as Clark Kent and knocked. Closing his eyes for a moment, he could hear her crying.

"Who is it?" Lois managed to ask between sniffles.

"It's Clark Kent," he answered softly as not to startle her.

Shocked to hear his voice again, she gasped, wiped her tears away with a tissue and slowly walked over to the door. _What could this mean? Why was he here?_

She slowly opened the door.

"Hello, Lois, may I come in?" Clark asked.

Still in a bit of a daze, she stared at him, then opened the door wider for him. He entered her apartment. It was uncanny how similar her apartment was to his place in the other universe.

"Mr. Kent, why are you here?" Then she thought about it. "It's because of my Clark isn't it?"

He hid a smile. "Yes, it's because of him."

"But I don't understand." She paused to gather her composure. "He's dead."

He came closer. "No, he's not dead."

Stunned, Lois shook her head and backed away from him. "Please don't please don't do this to me. I saw him die. They couldn't … they tried to bring him back but … he died."

He took by the shoulders to steady her so she wouldn't collapse. "No, Lois, he's alive. I took him to the Fortress and Jor-El examined him. He has a heartbeat but he will need time to recover. He will return to you in a week."

Shaking her head, Lois couldn't take it, then she fainted. He caught her, picked her up and laid her on the sofa. He went to get some water, splashed a little in her face. She woke up suddenly and saw her Clark and he was alive. Confused and disoriented, she grabbed him and kissed him.

Clark was so shocked and surprised, he didn't know what to do then he pulled her arms from around his neck and held her away from him.

Surprised at what she had done, Lois covered her eyes and couldn't look at him then she started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I thought ... I thought for a second that you were him. I'm sorry."

He touched her shoulder, wanting to pull her close, but he refrained. "It's Ok." And then he had a thought if only to cheer her up. "Would you like to see him? I can take you there."

Lois' eyes lit like the sun. Clark was enthralled, as he stared at her.

"Truly? Can we go now?"

"Of course we can. Go get changed and then we'll leave."

"Give me five minutes." She hopped up from the sofa, but then she turned back to him. Eyes shining, she whispered, "I don't know what to say, just … thank you, Clark."

He smiled at her. "Go on now."

Clark sighed, leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He touched is lips and thought about his Lois. "I'll be home soon."

~o~o~

_Minutes later at the Fortress:_

After they landed, Clark put her down. He was about to lead her to the spot, but Lois saw her Clark and ran to him, careful of the jagged rocks and boulders. "Oh, Clark." The chamber covered him from head to toe, so she couldn't touch him. "Can I please touch him, please?"

"I'm sorry, but it's best that he stay in a controlled environment," Clark sadly replied.

Lois was so disappointed, but he was alive. "How did you know?" Lois asked, still staring at her love.

"The mirror box," he replied.

She turned to him slightly. "The mirror box, but what's that?"

"He never told you about it? That's surprising."

"Well, we haven't been together very long, but he would have told me about it eventually."

Clark nodded. "I'm sure he would have."

"So what is it?" Lois asked again.

He walked over to her and stood on the other side of the ice chamber that contained the man she loved. "It's a Kryptonian device that enables either of us to travel from one dimension to another." Sighing, he looked around the ice Fortress. "This place also exists where I come from, just as your Clark exists."

"That's incredible, and of course, there's another Lois … for you, isn't there?"

"Yes, there's another Lois."

She smiled understanding. "You two are in love, right?"

"Of course we are, just as you two are."

"I see," she said and stared at her love again. Frowning, she understood. "My world is not the same as yours."

She was very perceptive. "Yes, there are similarities, but I suppose you could describe them as … night and day."

"We're the dark, aren't we?" Lois knew that was true.

"Yes, you are," Clark reluctantly admitted.

She reached out and touched the ice chamber. "It's true that Clark and I have had a lot to overcome, but I love him and he loves me. This second chance that we've been given we're not going to throw it away. We're going to make the most of it. We'll get married and have a family and …"

"Oh, well … ummm …" Clark was thoughtful.

"You don't believe me? We will get together, and we will have it all. I know he loves me."

Clark sighed. He didn't want to burst her bubble. "Of course, he loves you, but …"

Lois stiffened. "There is no but. We love each other and that's never going to change."

Clark gave up. She was so much like his Lois, and he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind, not about this. "I know. " He paused. "Are you ready to go back now?"

Lois frowned and shook her head.

"But you can't stay here."

"Why not? I can't leave him."

"Lois, you can't stay here. It's cold and there's no food."

"I know, you could bring me a few things. I don't need a lot, just the essentials."

He shook his head. "No, Lois, I'll take you back now."

"But I have to be here when he wakes up. I have to, please." Lois wasn't beyond begging.

"No, Lois, Jor-El said one week. I'll bring you back in a week. Now come on, let's go," he told her firmly.

Lois sighed. He knew he was right. She kissed her fingers and touched the chamber above his head. "I love you."

Clark picked her up and took her back to Metropolis. On their flight back to the city, Clark told her about Jonathan Kent's heart attack. He had hoped that she could be there for Martha.

"Oh, Clark, of course, I will. Drop me at the apartment to change and then we can both be there for her," Lois said.

Once they had discreetly entered her apartment, Clark waited for her to change. "Lois, I've been thinking, and …" He began but then she walked in wearing a lovely outfit that fit her to a tee. He swallowed. Clark had changed back into his jeans and plaid and of course his glasses.

"What were you thinking?" Lois asked as she walked in but she couldn't fix her necklace. "Would you mind?" She handed him the necklace, turned around, moved her hair aside and waited. "What were you thinking?" She asked again.

He tried to steady his breathing. "Oh, I was thinking that … ummm … it would probably be best that no one see me in the suit. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm here. It's alright that Mr. and Mrs. Kent see me and you of course, but no one else."

Straightening her necklace, Lois frowned then she turned around to face him. "But why?"

"This is your world, Lois, not mine. Once your Clark has recovered, I'll leave. No one else should know about me or what your Clark will become. Do you understand?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I understand."

"Good, now are you ready? We'll take the stairs then we'll head out the back way."

Once out into the hall, Lois was about to lock the door, when the League members stepped off the elevator. Clark had his back turned at the moment.

"Clark!?" Bruce murmured unbelieving.

Clark groaned to himself then he slowly turned to face them.

Everyone just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Breathe Again_, Toni Braxton.

A/N: I thought that was a cute way to end this chapter, especially after all the tears and heartache in the beginning. Now, Clark Kent remaining in Metropolis for a while should be interesting, as evidenced by that 'surprise kiss' and the League members seeing him. Stay tuned for more and thanks for reading everyone.


	11. With a Little Help

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, the League is in for a big surprise, Tess has her hands full with 'little' Lex, and later, life-changing decisions will be made. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 11: With a Little Help_

_Outside Lois' apartment, minutes later:_

After a minute or two of stunned silence, Lois finally spoke up. "Look guys, it's a miracle. Clark is alive. He just got back and …"

Clark interrupted her. "No, Lois."

"But …" Lois didn't know what to think or to say.

"What is going on here? Are you Clark or not?" Bruce was totally confused.

Clark sighed to himself. "Yes, I'm Clark, but your Clark is alive. He's at the Fortress of Solitude recuperating from his injuries. He'll return in about a week."

"But the paramedics couldn't revive him. What happened?" Carter asked.

"His heartbeat was reduced significantly but he was actually still alive," Clark replied.

"That's amazing, but we don't understand how there could be two of you." Carter wanted to know then he thought about it. "Are you a clone, should we be holding green-k in your face, or is this a sick joke?"

"No to all of your questions."

"Clark, we should go inside before anyone sees you," Lois suggested, as she opened the door to her apartment.

Once everyone was inside, her cellphone rang. "I have to take this. It's my boss, Perry White. Yes, what is it Perry? Really? Yes, I'll head over there in a little while. Yes, I'm alright. Bye, Perry."

"Lois, what did he say?" Clark asked. She looked very worried.

"We may have a problem. Perry said that Superman's body is missing from the morgue, and if I was up to it, he asked if I would go down there and see if can find out what happened."

"Superman?" Clark asked and smiled. "You named him, didn't you?"

"Yes, it was me. You have the same name don't you?" She had to smile.

"Yes, I do," he replied and returned her smile.

Bruce cleared his throat. Lois and Clark pulled their eyes away from each other.

"I'm not surprised you would be so impulsive. I just hope the video cameras were off or it was too dark," Bruce commented and tried not to scold him.

"Look if you're not a clone, then who are you and why do you look so much like Clark?" Wally asked getting worried.

"This will be a shock, but I'm from a mirror universe, one pretty much like yours, but different. My name is Clark Kent."

"Did you say Kent, as in Jonathan and Martha Kent?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, in my world the Kents found me, adopted me and raised me as their son, but in your world, Clark was raised by the Luthors."

"I get it. So in your world, all of us are there as well? That's unbelievable." Cyborg finally spoke up with a question.

"Yes, that's true. In my world, all of you exist in one way or another," Clark replied.

"I see, that's why our Clark is … ummm …" Bruce hesitated as he glanced at Lois.

Lois' back went up. "That's why he's damaged, is that what you were going to say?"

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Bruce tried to explain. "What I meant was, that's why he's distrustful, a bit quick-tempered, but he's also eager to learn."

"Good save, Batman," Lois muttered.

Clark hid a grin. "I'm sorry, but Lois and I were headed to the hospital when you arrived. Mr. Kent had a heart attack." He paused at their shocked expressions. "He's fine, but Lois and I should be there when he wakes up."

"Of course, we understand, but could you meet us at the tower later? We have a favor to ask," Bruce asked.

"The tower? Do you mean Watchtower?" Clark asked hoping it was true.

"Yes, I suppose that's the same place. It's located on Spencer Avenue and 10th Street."

"Yep, that's the place. I'll be there as soon as I can," Clark said. "Let's go Lois." Then Clark felt since they knew the truth about him, that it was best that he reveal everything. He twirled into the suit and then he and Lois left them staring after them.

The League members stared at each other. "Well, I'll be damned," Carter muttered.

"And that costume, where did he get it, and does Clark own the same costume?" Wally asked still a bit dazed by the entire situation. "Clark needs to put that on and soon."

Bruce chuckled. "I have to agree with you, but it's not our decision to make. It will be up to him."

"By the way, what favor did you want to ask Kent?" Carter asked.

"We need his help," Bruce replied. "If word gets out that Clark's body is missing, then we have to calm the masses. We don't want the criminals to think that he's truly dead."

"But will Kent go along with it?"

"I have no idea," Bruce thoughtfully replied.

~o~o~

_Over the skies of Metropolis:_

Clark had to steel his emotions against her. Flying with Lois was always a thrill for them, and now with his secret revealed to the League, they would have to be more careful. After he had explained everything, he knew the League would understand.

After he had changed again, they entered the hospital. In the elevator, he asked her a question. "Lois, would it be alright if I borrowed a few of Clark's outfits. I only brought the one change of clothes and since I'm going to be here for a week, well …" He let that hang in the air.

"Of course, I'm sure he's got plenty at the farm."

"But you two … ummm … never mind."

"No, we're not living together. We've only been seeing each other for about a month."

"Oh, I see. I just assumed … I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you head up to ICU and I'll be up in a little while? Once I check out what happened in the morgue, I'll be up to see Mr. Kent."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you later."

"Bye Clark," she said and watched as he exited the elevator, turned and stared at her.

Lois didn't know what to do, so she ducked her head and pushed the elevator button to close the doors. The doors closed then she leaned against the wall and shook her head. "This is not going to be easy."

~o~o~

_Minutes later, in the ICU:_

Martha was beginning to worry. Jonathan hadn't awakened, the doctors had examined him and they were sure he would awaken very shortly.

"How is he?" Clark asked as he came into his room.

"Hello, Clark," Martha greeted him warmly.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent, but I thought he would be awake by now." He came over to her and gave her a hug.

Martha welcomed his embrace for a moment. "The doctors assured me that he would wake up, but it's been hours now."

"I see. Why don't I speak to him? It couldn't hurt."

She smiled. "Go ahead."

He pulled up a chair, took his hand and spoke to him. There were so many things he wanted to say. Becoming emotional, he closed his eyes for a moment then he squeezed his hand.

"Mr. Kent, I mean Jonathan … Dad, it's me. You can wake up now. It's Ok. Everything is fine now. Martha is here, I'm here, but you have to wake up. I know it's hard to open your eyes but you can do it. I know you can." Jonathan's eyes fluttered for a moment. "That's it, open your eyes."

Minutes later, Jonathan opened his eyes. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he whispered, "Clark?"

"Oh, Jonathan," Martha whispered and kissed his forehead. "You're awake."

"Martha, what … happened?" Jonathan was disoriented and confused.

She stroked his hair. "Your heart, honey, it was your heart."

He frowned. "I … remember."

"You're going to be alright now," Martha whispered as she kissed his forehead again.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Clark asked.

"No, just numb, but … I'm alive."

Clark's eyes watered. "Yes, you're alive." He couldn't take it. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Blinking back tears, he left and went to stand in the corridor by a window. Closing his eyes, the sun did calm him.

Minutes later, Lois exited the elevator and she saw him and he was crying but he was hiding it well. Lois thought the worst. "Oh, no, is he Ok? What happened?" She touched his shoulder.

"Lois … I…" She was here.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered then she impulsively took him into her arms. "I'm so sorry."

He held her close for a moment. "He's going to be alright, Lois, but I guess I was so worried that he wouldn't wake up, that I … I'm sorry, please forgive me." He stepped back then wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

She took his hand. "There's nothing to forgive. I'm just so glad he's Ok. Martha must be over the moon." She watched him for a minute. "Are you sure you're alright? I'm going in now to see him."

"Before you go, what happened in the morgue?"

"No cameras. We got lucky," she replied and smiled hoping to cheer him up.

Clark was very relieved. "You go on now. I should head over to the tower anyway. Tell Martha if she needs anything to let us know."

"Ok, I'll tell her, but will I see you later at the farm?" Lois hopefully asked.

He hesitated. "Sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye Clark," she said and headed down the hall.

Clark watched her with a wistful expression. _It's only been one day and I'm already a mess._ Sighing, he decided not to change into the suit then took a cab over to the tower.

~o~o~

_The Luthor mansion:_

"Lex, Lex, where are you?" Tess had left him alone for only a minute to get him some food. His appetite had improved. He didn't seem to need a lot of food. She supposed it was because of Clark's metabolism so she wasn't truly worried.

"I'm here," Lex responded. Lex had now grown to about ten years of age. It was amazing to see how much he looked like Lex. It was uncanny. She truly wasn't sure who he would finally look like once he matured, but she loved him and wanted him healthy and strong. The other clones had died, but he seemed to be doing just fine.

Following his voice, she entered one of the many rooms in this part of the house and brought him a tray which contained a sandwich, a piece of fruit and a soda.

"Thank you, Tess," He said and began to eat.

"Alexander?" Tess began.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you feel Ok?" She touched his forehead. "You seem fine."

"I'm alright, but why hasn't my brother come to see me?"

Tess frowned. "Do you mean Clark?"

"Where is he?" Lex was beginning to worry. The look on her face told him that something was wrong. "Tell me where he is. Is he alright?"

"Oh, Lex, I … I'm so sorry. He's gone."

"Gone, gone where?" He shook his head beginning to understand. "He's dead, like all the others, isn't he?" Tears formed and slide down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, but I'll never leave you, I promise," Tess whispered and pulled him into her arms.

He pulled back. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because … I love you."

His eyes watered again. "I love you too Tess," he whispered back and held her tight, just a bit too tight, but Tess didn't mind at all. He reminded her of Clark and his too tight embraces.

"Everything is going to be alright. I'll take care of you, don't worry about anything."

Lex closed his eyes enjoying her comfort.

Tess pulled back because it was getting hard to breathe.

"Finish your lunch."

"Ok."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the tower:_

Clark entered the huge tower space and had to wonder about how things worked between Clark Luthor and the team. Bruce said he had a short fuse and didn't trust anyone. He wasn't surprised by that, but he was eager to learn, and in turn, he would grow to trust all of them.

"Hello, Clark," Bruce said and welcomed him. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's great. You've done a lot. How long have you been at this location?"

Everyone glanced at each other. "Before I answer that, where's the suit?"

"Why?"

"Well, we thought it was pretty incredible, seeing you change like that."

"Oh, well, it works fine … usually."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked.

"Well, wearing two sets of clothing can be problematic, especially if … well, you gentlemen know what I mean. Sorry, Shiera. May I call you that?"

"You know me?"

"Yes, didn't everyone explain who I am and where I came from?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe it. But now, when I look at you?" She didn't trust him. "Show us your arms."

"You want to see my arms, but why?"

"Our Clark has a scar right here," Bruce replied then pointed to his right arm.

"Ok," Clark said and rolled the sleeves up on both his arms. "Well?"

"I can't believe this," Shiera muttered. "Then, it's true. There are two of you?"

"Yes, but Clark and I are very different."

"No, you're not, not really. I mean, he was raised as a Luthor and he doesn't trust people easily, but he's a hero through and through. He's proven that over and over." Bruce paused. "He died to save us."

"I know and when he comes back, you can tell him that."

"We will," Wally said sternly.

"Good now, what was that about a favor?" Clark asked intrigued.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in the ICU:_

Martha was worried. She had witnessed Lois and Clark comforting each other and she was truly worried about them.

"Martha?" Lois walked in and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here," Martha said.

"Mr. Kent, you're awake?" Lois asked him.

"Yes, I'm awake." He paused. "Clark was here." Martha had told him about the hug in the corridor.

She ducked her head. "I know, but he had to leave, but he'll be back."

Jonathan was worried about them. "He's not … my son," he whispered firmly.

Lois frowned. "Of course, he is."

"No, honey, he's not. Once our Clark comes back, he'll leave and you'll never see him again," Martha explained it to her.

Lois was confused and she didn't understand why. She shook her head.

Martha took her hand. "I understand honey."

"Do you understand?" Her eyes watered. "It's just, I miss him so much."

Martha gave her a hug. "It won't be long now, but you have to be strong sweetie."

Lois pulled back, strong in her resolve. "I will, I promise."

Martha touched her cheek. "Just think about our Clark and how happy he'll be when he comes home and to see all of us again."

Her eyes watered again, thinking about him. "I know and I can't wait to see him."

"Of course, you can't."

"Thank you, Martha and thank you, Jonathan."

"You're welcome," Martha said and smiled.

"Do you need anything, a change of clothes, toiletries, anything at all?"

"Well, now that you mention it …"

"I'll be back in a flash," Lois said and kissed her cheek.

"Bye, Lois and thank you."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the tower:_

After Bruce had explained the situation, Clark stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "What did you just say?" He couldn't believe they would ask him to pretend to be Superman.

"Now, Clark just let me explain," Bruce began.

"I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair to your Clark," he said, truly worried about how his brother would react because the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

"But the criminals aren't stupid, crime has already spiked, and it's only been one day," Bruce told him and watched him for a moment. "You know it's the only way to fix this."

Clark turned from them and walked over to the monitors. It was true, crime was getting worse by the hour, and the police were overwhelmed. Sighing, he just hoped that his brother would understand once he returned.

His mind made up, he turned back to them, twirled into the suit, hands on hips, cape flapping around his legs and muttered, "Let's do this."

Minutes later, the news spread like wildfire …

_Superman is alive__._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _With a Little Help (From My Friends),_ Joe Cocker.

A/N: A few of my readers must know how hard it was for me to write this chapter, but I made it through with my friends and my family. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come, so please stay tuned. Thanks for reading and reviews would be so awesome. Until next time, keep reading!


	12. Saving All My Love

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This chapter took a while to work through. I'm sorry about that, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. In this next chapter, Conner makes his debut, Jonathan has doubts about Superman's return to the living, Lois, on the other hand, was confused about her feelings, and later Clark has second thoughts about his decision. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 12: Saving All My Love_

_Meanwhile, at the Luthor mansion:_

Barely a week had passed, but Lex continued to grow and he was now a teenager, pushing fourteen years of age. His powers had come in and also his obsession with all things Clark Luthor and Lois Lane.

Tess had her hands full with these constant changes. The morning of Superman's miraculous return to the living, she went to find him and shockingly, he had transformed into someone she did not recognize. He was also wearing a tee shirt with Superman's logo on his chest.

"Lex, what …?" Tess was at a loss as she looked him up and down. He was now taller than her, reaching nearly six feet in height.

"It's me Tess, but I don't like that name anymore." Lex was growing out of his Lex persona and into his destiny that he become more like Clark Luthor.

Tess tried to remain calm. "What name do you prefer?"

Lex walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. "I remember the doctors calling me … Conner after I first awakened."

"Conner?" Tess frowned, but she decided not to upset him. "I like the name."

"Good because it's my name now." He paused as he watched her for a moment. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I told you the truth, nothing more and …"

"Superman is alive. You said he was dead." He cocked his head to the side. "I don't like liars." Smirking, he came closer.

Frowning, Tess backed up. "Now wait a minute. I never lied to you. Clark was declared dead, but he … he apparently came back to life. That's the only explanation or maybe he's an imposter."

"Really and why should I believe you?" He looked around his lavish living space. "And why do you keep me a prisoner here? I can't go anywhere do anything. I can do what he does, but you won't let me try."

"Conner …" She began, but he interrupted her.

"I'm leaving. I need to see him. He'll understand what I'm going through. You can't do that Tess, not anymore."

"Conner wait, please." Tess blinked, and he was gone just like all the others.

_Why does everyone leave me?_

~o~o~

_Jonathan's hospital room, a little while later:_

Jonathan's condition had improved immensely since he woke up from surgery. He was sitting up and even eating a bit of food, but mostly liquids.

Lois had just returned with a few things for Martha who was at that moment in the bathroom changing.

Martha had been by Jonathan's side the entire time, but now that he was on the mend, she left his side for a bit to change, take a walk to stretch her legs and to get a bite to eat.

Lois turned on the television and was totally shocked by what she could see. "I can't believe this."

"It's him, isn't it." It wasn't a question. Jonathan's tone of voice caused her to turn and stare at him.

"You're not happy about this?" Lois asked, confused by his tone.

Staring at the television, Jonathan thought about it for a minute but didn't reply. He watched her for a moment. "Lois, please try and remember he's not our Clark."

Lois closed her eyes for a moment but couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. "He's amazing." She paused, and she turned to him. "I know what you're thinking, and I know he's not our Clark, but look at him."

Jonathan sighed. "I know. He looks exactly like him, but … he's not him."

"But one day our Clark will wear that suit, and everyone will look up at him and finally know the truth that he's special and that we believe in him and everything he stands for."

"Lois?" He paused as he pointed to the screen. "And you think our Clark can do that?" Jonathan wasn't truly convinced.

"Of course he can, and he will." She paused, and she turned to him again. "Please Jonathan, please have faith in him. He made us proud. He sacrificed his life to save us, and when he comes back, he'll wear that suit. I truly believe that and you should too."

"I want to, I do." Jonathan wanted it to be true, he truly did.

Martha came back a short time later, looking refreshed and happy, and upon seeing the television, she smiled and unable to help herself, she smiled as happy tears flooded her eyes. "Well, will you look at that?"

Lois came over to her and put her arm around her. "Isn't it wonderful?" Lois couldn't contain her happiness.

Martha understood what she was feeling. She glanced at Jonathan, and it was as if she could read his thoughts. He wasn't happy about this.

"Yes it is, but …" Martha paused.

"Not you too?" Lois said, then she looked between them. "Martha, I know he's not our Clark."

Martha took her hand. "Lois?"

Now, Lois was getting upset. "I have to leave." And without saying goodbye, she grabbed her bag and left.

"Lois wait, I'm sorry," Martha cried out to her, but she didn't look back.

"Oh, dear," Martha murmured. "We have a serious problem."

Jonathan and Martha continued to stare at the television, still truly worried about Lois and about Clark as well, then Jonathan's conscience would not leave him alone.

"Martha, honey, I have a confession to make, and now that I'm, you know, still here, I have to tell you this."

"That sounds ominous. What is it honey?" She took his hand to give some comfort.

"Before the other one came here, I went to the police." He paused for a moment.

"The police, but why?"

"I'm an eye witness to … Clark killing someone."

"Oh, no, but …"

"It was Kent who convinced me that our Clark was worth it. He's a different person now, and when he comes back, I'm going to confess and tell him everything."

"But are you sure you want to do that? It's in the past, and it won't change anything."

He thought about her words. "I just feel horrible about it."

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way, but if you feel you should tell him then tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Jonathan squeezed her hand. "I hope so."

~o~o~

_An hour later, at the farm:_

Conner did not waste any time in locating Lois Lane. Of course, they had never met, but he followed Superman there and there she was. He waited patiently to make his entrance to impress her.

Shortly thereafter, Lois entered the farmhouse in tears. _What is wrong with me?_ _I know he's not my Clark but why don't I believe it?_

"Lois?" It was him.

Stiffening her shoulders and wiping the tears from her cheeks, she braced herself then she turned to face him. A bit shocked to see him still in the suit. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a break." He came closer. She backed up a step.

"Lois?" He stopped. "You're upset about something. I can tell." He paused as he stared at her. "Have you been crying?"

Shaking her head at his concern, she murmured, "You can't stay here. You have to go back to … to your Lois."

"I will, but not yet," Clark whispered coming closer.

Shaking her head again, she whispered, "No, you have to go back to her. She's waiting for you and … I'm not her and … you … you're not my Clark."

He stopped walking, turned from her and took several deep breaths. "You're right." He turned back to face her. "I'll stay at the Fortress, and when Clark wakes up, I'll bring you to him."

Relieved, Lois closed her eyes, but when she opened them, all she saw was the 'S' on his chest. He was standing directly in front of her.

"Get away from her!" It was Conner.

"Conner?! How did you get here?" Clark was shocked to see him there all grown up, and he could see he was just as powerful as he was, maybe even more so.

"What did she mean by 'you're not my Clark'? Aren't you Superman?"

"Yes, Conner, but you shouldn't be here."

"And where should I be? Clark Luthor is my brother. Isn't he?" Conner was confused.

'Yes, he's your brother, but … "

"But what?"

"I'm not Clark Luthor. My name is Clark Kent."

"Clark, I don't know about this." Lois did not like where this was going.

"Clark Kent as in Jonathan and Martha Kent?" Conner asked.

Clark sighed and then he told him everything. After a few minutes of explanation, he said, "Conner you should stay here and wait for the Kents to return. I'll explain everything to them. They can help you adjust to your powers, and in return, you can help with the chores around here."

"Live here and not with Tess?" He thought about that. Tess wanted him to stay in at the mansion, and not see anyone but her. It was boring there, but here, it was quiet and had a lot of open spaces and maybe the Kents would let him be what he had always wanted to be, a hero. "Alright, I'll stay here. Will you be here as well, Ms. Lane?"

"Well, I don't know." Lois wasn't so sure about this.

"It's only until the Kents return, say a few days? Is that Ok?" Clark asked and hoped she would agree.

"Well, Ok, I'll stay," Lois replied and tried to smile at Conner.

He smiled at her, and Lois shook her at head at him, feeling a little better about it.

"Good, now I'll head to the Fortress and check up on him. I'll see you both later." He paused. "Goodbye, Lois." He knew it was wrong, but it took everything in him not to touch her.

"Goodbye, Clark." Seconds later, he was gone.

Tears blinded her, but deep in her heart she knew his staying away from her was for the best, but would he keep his word?

~o~o~

_A little while later, at the Fortress:_

"My Son," Jor-El greeted him warmly.

"Hello, Father. How is he?" He asked as he came closer to the ice chamber.

"He's recuperating, but it's a slow process. His heartbeat has returned to normal, but his internal injuries have not fully healed."

"I understand, but are you sure he won't wake for another few days?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. My initial evaluation of your brother's injuries has changed. It appears that Kal-El has been dreaming for a few hours now."

"Then that means …"

"Yes, only a few hours before he wakes up."

"That's wonderful news, but before I bring Lois back here, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it my Son?"

"Why did this happen? I mean, the mirror box showed me everything, and I couldn't ignore it. I had to save them. I had to."

Jor-El was silent for a minute.

"Did you hear me, Father? Why am I actually here?" Clark was concerned about everything that had happened, saving Jonathan and his brother was recuperating, but he had to wonder why and what, if anything, would change either in this world or his own.

"I see you have doubts about coming here, but you shouldn't. You did the right thing, Kal-El."

Clark was doubtful. "I'm here but in my world, are things different there? Can you look into that world and see anything?" He suddenly worried about Lois, his Mom, and all of his friends.

"Give me a moment Kal-El and I will show you," Jor-El responded.

Minutes later, Clark watched as images were revealed … images from his world.

~o~o~

_Smallville, the real world:_

Martha and Lois were at the farmhouse, eating dinner. Lois had decided to stay there with her to ease her loneliness somewhat and to talk to her about everything that had happened.

"It's incredible," Martha thoughtfully said. "Clark actually went back there to help them … to save Jonathan and Clark Luthor?" She paused as she thought about it. "But I'm truly not surprised that he would do such a thing."

"I'm not surprised either but …"

"But what? Are you worried about something?"

"Well, he's been gone for several days, and everyone is asking questions. The League understands, but Clark has a job at the Planet."

"Oh, I see and what did you tell Perry?"

She sighed. "Not much of anything really, just that he received a tip on a hot story and that he had to leave. And that he's in a place where we can't reach him. It's the best I could do on the spur on the moment. I was frazzled when Perry called because I don't even know when he's coming back, if at all."

Martha frowned. "Lois, of course, he'll be back. Don't worry." She took her hand.

"It's just, it reminded me of when he left for the Phantom Zone and didn't tell me some important facts."

"Oh, I remember that, but this is different. He told you he would come back, and I believe him. You don't truly have doubts do you?"

"I can't help it, but I do, I do have doubts."

"Oh, Lois, come on now. Clark adores you and you know that. He would never stay away if he had a choice."

"That's just it, what if he can't, I mean, there is no mirror box in that place and what if …?"

"Now, Lois, stop that right now. Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm better than this, but when it comes to Clark, I'm a mess." She paused to gather her composure. "I miss him so much."

"Oh, sweetie, I know you do, but he will come back. Please believe that."

Blinking back tears, Lois squeezed her hand. "I'll try."

~o~o~

_Back in the other mirror universe:_

Bruce was not happy about being pulled away like this. He had managed to spend some time with his wife, which over the past month or so, hadn't nearly been enough time. She reminded him of that fact. He also reminded her that he would be there if she needed anything and that she knew his life, but that hadn't stopped her from accepting his proposal, marrying him and so forth and so on.

Silena hadn't appreciated his humor. "I know why I married you and it had nothing to do with your other job. I loved you dearly and wanted to be with you."

"Silena …" He began, but she interrupted him.

"I know, I know, you don't have to say it. Just go do what you have to do, but remember, babies have a mind of their own and when she's ready she will be here whether her Father can make it on time or not."

"I'll remember," he said and kissed her goodbye.

~o~o~

_Back to the present at the tower:_

"What is it Clark?" Bruce asked, concerned. He thought everything was going smoothly.

"I've made a decision. I have to go back to my universe as soon as possible." Clark was not surprised by their reaction.

"But, you can't leave now. Everyone expects Superman to be here to help them, and …" Wally didn't want to him leave, and neither did anyone else.

"The only reason I'm here is to look over my brother and to make sure that he recovers totally. I truly did not intend to … pretend to be him and get everyone excited about Superman in the red and blue, but that's what happened, and I'm sorry, but it can't continue."

"So now what are we supposed to without you?" Bruce was truly worried about everyone's reaction to Clark disappearing.

"Look, I checked up on your Clark he is getting better, and the timeline has been reduced to only a few days."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? A few days should be alright. What do you think Bruce?" Wally asked.

He stroked his chin. "I suppose so, but what about Clark? Will he be alright without you?"

"He'll be fine. He'll have the best care in the world. Don't worry." He paused. "I hear an emergency, but I'll call when I can."

Everyone blinked and then he was gone.

"Wow, when I see him do that, I sometimes think he is faster than me. One day, our Clark and I will have a race, and then we'll settle this once and for all," Wally thoughtfully said.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. His ego was just too massive to contain.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of Metropolis:_

Thinking back on the images that Jor-El had shown to him, Clark felt horrible. Of course, Lois would remember that terrible time when he was gone for weeks, and she hadn't known when he would return to her, if at all. But now that his brother was on the mend, he would be able to return sooner than later.

"Thank you Father and I will return shortly."

Shortly afterwards, after giving Conner some chores, Lois was at the farm resting, when Clark was at her door informing her that Clark would awaken soon.

Lois was so thrilled and excited that she felt like crying. "Thank you, Clark. I'll be ready in a minute." But before she left, she said, "Are we Ok? I mean, things have been really strained between us and …"

"Don't even think about it." Sighing he said, "We've both been through a lot these past few days, but everything is as it should be."

Lois was relieved. After informing both the Kents and Conner where they were going, they were high in the sky headed to the Fortress where it appeared it was true, Clark was dreaming. They could see his eyes fluctuate rapidly.

"He's in a dream state, but he will awaken shortly," Jor-El explained.

"Maybe we should wake it him up." Lois was getting more and more excited.

"Jor-El doesn't think that's a good idea. If he's startled awake, it could cause problems. When he's ready, he'll wake up."

She watched him for a moment. "So, I guess this is it. Do you have the mirror box?"

"Yes, it's almost ready." He paused. "Lois … be happy."

"I will, and you be happy too, Ok?" Lois couldn't help it. She gave him an impulsive hug.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, Clark was in the mist of a dream:_

_"Father, Father are you there?" Clark was getting inpatient._

_"I am here, Kal-El."_

_"The darkness is gone, Father," Clark announced without pride in that accomplishment._

_"Yes, my S__on." He paused. "You have done well."_

_Clark inwardly beamed at his praise. "It wasn't easy, Father, Doomsday was a formidable opponent."_

_"Yes he was, but I'm proud of you Son."_

"_Thank you, Father."_

"_Your mother and I are in agreement; we have seen much, Kal-El." Jor-El paused. "It is time."_

_And with those words, an ice chamber opened on the other side of the Fortress and there shining at him was the suit in all its red and blue, and as his heart pounded with excitement, joy, and yes, even doubts clouding his heart, he tried to move forward._

_"You are ready, my __Son," Jor-El encouraged him._

_Clark took a deep breath, slowly walked toward the chamber, reached his hand out to touch it, closed his eyes for a moment, but then he opened his eyes and to his surprise he was in the suit. It fit perfectly; it felt incredible, like nothing he had ever felt before as he ran his hands over it, admiring it. He lifted the cape, and the feel of it was breathtaking._

_He held his head high as he walked back over to the console, took a deep breath and spoke to this Father. "Thank you, Father and I will make you proud of me."_

_"You have already done that, my Son."_

_Clark thought he would never tire of hearing his Fa__ther's praise, but he knew there would be times in the future of disappointments, doubts and yes, even fears, but with Lois by his side and with his family and his friend's support, they would endure, they would make it through, no matter what._

_"Thank you, Father."_

~o~o~

After the dream had faded, Clark slowly opened his eyes. For an instant, Kal-El thought that he had died and gone to heaven, and he and Lois were together forever, but then he realized that Lois was not dead, he was. At least he thought he was.

Feeling stronger, he whispered, "Lois?"

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Saving All My Love (For You),_ Whitney Houston.

A/N: Well, this one was tough. I thought long and hard about CL waking up and witnessing a moment between CK and LL. We'll see his reaction next chapter. Stay tuned and come back in about a week! Thanks everyone.


	13. You Had My Heart

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This next chapter was another tough one. As you can expect, I had a few decisions to make about where to take CL after he awakens. Also after he was told the truth concerning CK and why he was there, things get complicated, and later, CK says his goodbyes. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 13: You Had My Heart_

_The Fortress of Solitude, seconds later:_

"Lois?" Kal-El whispered again, as he tried to sit up. The chamber automatically raised up to help him.

Lois and Clark were surprised to hear his voice. "Clark, you're awake!" She ran to him but before she could pull him close, Kal-El held her away from him.

"What is he doing here?" With that question, all kinds of ridiculous doubts and fears flooded his mind. He turned to her. "Are you leaving me?"

Lois turned him to face her before things could get out of hand. "No of course not; he came here to help us. He saved Jonathan's life and he saved yours too."

Kal-El wasn't listening as he looked his brother in the eye. "You want her don't you?" It was a statement not a question.

"That's ridiculous. Did you forget that I have my Lois waiting for me in my world? And once I …" Clark tried to explain.

Kal-El interrupted him. "I don't believe you."

Lois sighed but he had to help him understand. "Clark, you're not thinking clearly. You were dead. The paramedics couldn't revive you and …" She paused as she took his hands in hers. "I thought … I thought you were lost to me forever." Tears flooded her eyes.

Kal-El felt deflated at her confession. "Lois, I'm sorry. It's just seeing him now and at a time like this; I'm sorry." He pulled her to him holding her close. "I love you so much." Then, the words just poured out. "I had a dream and … the suit … and you and me … we were together in the dream. I wake up and I see you. At first I thought he was me." He shook his head then slowly tried to stand up but it was a bit too fast, his head swam and his side was aching.

"Take it slow, that's it," Lois whispered, holding him steady.

"I'm alright, but how long have I been here?" Kal-El asked, as he stared at his brother.

"Only a few days," Clark replied.

Kal-El suddenly realized that he may not be fully healed, but it didn't matter. Lois was there and she still loved him. Holding her close to his side, he glanced around the Fortress and then he saw the suit and that it was still there waiting for him, then he realized he had made a terrible mistake.

Turning to face his brother, he apologized to him. "I'm sorry, thank you saving my Father and for saving my life. I guess I was in shock and when I saw you in the suit, I was confused."

"Apology accepted," Clark replied. "Do you want to tell us about the dream?"

"Well, I think so. I was here speaking with my Father and he said that he was proud of me and that I was ready ..."

"To wear the suit?" Clark finished for him.

"Yes, and I told him how powerful Doomsday was, but I tried my best to stop him."

"You did stop him, Clark, and everyone believes in you now. You're their hero," Lois told him honestly.

Clark suddenly looked uncomfortable. Lois caught his gaze. "Go ahead, Clark, you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Kal-El asked curious. "Is there something I should know?"

"Well, I made a decision to … ummm … pretend to be you just for a few days, to convince the criminals that you were not dead. Your friends and I agreed that it was the right thing to do. I … ummm … hope you're not upset. I didn't do it to hurt you or to make things difficult for you." Clark continued to explain.

"Oh, I see," Kal-El murmured, not sure how he felt. "And you were wearing the suit, of course."

"Yes, he was. You know why he did it don't you?" Lois asked, concerned by the look on his face.

"I want to sit down. It's a lot to take in." Kal-El was worried now as he looked between the girl of his dreams and the man who looked exactly like him. "Why were you hugging Lois when I woke up?"

"We were saying good-bye and wishing each other the best, that was all," Clark replied.

He frowned. "Well, you've said your goodbyes, you can go now," Kal-El said, but it came out all wrong. "I didn't mean …"

"It's Ok, I understand. You two need to talk and I have a few goodbyes to attend to." He paused. "Lois, he needs to know about Jonathan."

"I'll tell him," Lois responded. "Goodbye and thank you."

"Goodbye, Clark," Kal-El said.

"Goodbye," Clark said and then he was gone.

After a minute or two, Lois said, "It is good news about Jonathan. He had a heart attack, but Clark arrived just in time, took him to the hospital and now he's recuperating. He'll be home in a few days."

Feeling stronger, Kal-El stood up and shaking his head, he approached the suit.

"What are you thinking?" Lois asked as she followed him.

After a moment in front of the ice chamber that held the red and blue, Clark spoke up. "This suit … it's not me."

"You don't mean that. Once you're completely healed, it'll be like none of this happened."

He turned to her then he touched her cheek. "That's not true, Lois. Nothing is the same. Everything is different now."

"But I love you. That hasn't changed and together we can do anything. Please believe that Clark, please."

Suddenly, Jor-El spoke up. "My Son."

Kal-El sighed not wanting to talk to him. "Yes Father what is it?"

"I see you have a problem with your doppelganger."

"I don't have a problem."

"You have a problem and we need to talk about it," Jor-El was strong with him.

Clark stiffened. "Father, he had no right to wear that suit and pretend to be me. It was wrong and you know it."

"No, it was not wrong of him. He saved lives during the time you were recuperating," Jor-El tried to explain.

Clark relented but only for a moment. "I know, but …"

"Clark, please listen to your Father. He did it to help you …" Lois also tried to explain.

Clark was incredulous. "Help me? He didn't do it to help me. He did it to impress you."

"Oh, please don't think that. It's not true," Lois said, getting upset.

"Kal-El …" Jor-El tried to interject, but Clark ignored him. And with his ripped and bloodied silver and black, he turned to the girl of his dreams.

"I'll take you home. My powers are back and I'm fine now." He paused at her shocked expression. "You do trust me, don't you?" He knew it was jealousy talking and he was hurting her. He could see that clearly, but he couldn't seem to stop.

Tears blinded her as she put her arms around his neck and held him close.

~o~o~

_High over the skies of Metropolis:_

Staring straight ahead, Clark would not look at her. "Clark, please listen to me." She paused as she turned his head to face her. "I love you and I will never, ever give up on you or on us. You have to trust me."

Clark closed his eyes at her heartfelt confession, but then all he could see was her in the arms of another man and what else had they been doing? It tore his decision in two. "I can't, I'm sorry, but I can't."

Laying her head on his shoulder, Lois began to cry.

He hated himself at that moment. He wasn't worthy of her. She was honest and true and he was distrustful and hurtful. He listened to her sobs, and pulled her closer. She didn't pull away from him even though he had hurt her deeply. _I do love her; I do, but not enough to forgive her._

Shortly thereafter, they landed at the farm and Conner greeted them. He knew who he was by his costume. "Clark?"

"And who the hell are you?" Clark asked, not in the mood, and couldn't help noticing his teeshirt.

Lois did the introductions. "Clark, this is Conner and … he's a clone. You found him at Cadmus Labs. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember. So, you're a young man now."

"Yes, I am."

"And you're living here now?" Clark was incredulous.

"Yes, sir," Conner responded.

"Clark, we, I mean, the other one thought it best if Conner remain here instead of with Tess." Lois explained the situation.

He thought about it for a moment. "Well, I have no problem with it, considering the alternative."

"Thank you, Clark." Conner was relieved. "Can I call you that?"

"Of course, but … don't you have chores?"

Conner nodded.

"Then get to it," Clark instructed. He didn't have the time to deal with him, at least not right now.

Conner scurried off not wanting to disturb him. Clark turned to Lois then. "Once I change, I'll head to the hospital to speak to my parents."

Lois had to wonder why he had been so considerate to someone he barely knew, but he treated her as if she were a stranger. She grabbed his arm. "Clark, I know you're upset about what happened at the Fortress, but none of us had any intention of hurting you, but we did and I'm sorry, truly sorry about all of it."

Clark suddenly realized that he had no defense against her apologies or her declarations of love and affection. He would forgive her, but just not right now. "I know. Will you stay here until I get back?"

Lois inwardly smiled, so glad he wanted her to stay. "Yes, I'll be here."

"Good," he said and headed to his bedroom. Once there, he began to think that something wasn't right. He checked his closet and yes, one of his shirts and a couple of slacks were missing. He then spotted an outfit on a chair that he didn't recognize as his own was also there. "What the hell?" He wanted to rip the clothes to shreds. "Lois!" He yelled, getting angrier by the minute.

"Clark what is it?" Lois asked, terribly worried and then she remembered.

"What the hell is this?" He asked and held up the strange clothing. Clark tried with everything in him not to explode from the suspicion that threatened to tear his heart to shreds.

"Oh, well, he stayed here for one night," Lois reluctantly replied.

"One night?" He raised his eyebrows.

"What are you implying?" Lois couldn't believe this. "Look, Clark, I know that you were upset when you woke up and witnessed a completely honest hug, but that's no reason to accuse me of cheating or … or of doing something that I would never do. And … and you don't believe me when I told you that I love you … then I don't know what to do." She took a deep breath, turned from him, so he couldn't see how much his accusations had hurt her.

"Lois, I'm sorry, but his clothes are now in my room. What am I supposed to believe?"

Lois sighed as she turned to him. "You're supposed to trust me. I thought you knew me, but I guess that's not the case." When he didn't say anything, Lois was hurt, so hurt, she wanted to cry but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "I'll collect my things and leave if that's what you want."

"Well, maybe for the time being."

She turned on her heal and left. Once she entered the guest room, she shut the door then broke down and cried. She didn't even care if heard her or not.

Clark was so angry he wanted hit something hard. He covered his ears to blot out her tears, but after streaking to Metropolis with miles behind him, they followed him until he thought he might go crazy if she didn't stop crying.

He finally arrived at the hospital in his jeans and plaid and his glasses of course. But as he approached his Father's room, he heard the other one speaking. He decided to listen for a minute.

After telling them about Conner and how he wanted to be like their son, he said his goodbyes.

"We'll look out for him, don't worry." Martha paused. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye," she said feeling sad but also happy for him. She knew how much he had missed his Lois.

"Yes, this is goodbye," Clark whispered holding back tears of joy and sorrow.

"We wish you all the best, we truly do." Jonathan paused. "Thank you for saving me, for helping our Clark to adjust to his new responsibilities."

"Speaking of that, when I left the Fortress, things were … strained between us and I completely understand why he would feel that way."

"Did something happen?" Jonathan asked, extremely worried now.

"Well, when Clark awakened, he witnessed Lois and I saying goodbye. We were hugging each other and I was in the suit. He then said that he had a dream about the suit and he was confused upon seeing me there."

"Oh dear, and you tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen?" Martha asked, concerned and worried for all of them. Jonathan and Martha shared a glance.

"No, he wouldn't," Clark sadly responded.

Jonathan spoke up. "Well, I'm not surprised. Clark was unsure about taking on his responsibilities and his fate, but we have faith that he will come through this." He paused as he took Martha's hand. "But Martha and I love him very much, and even though we haven't known each other very long, we just hit it off and … and we want him to be happy more than anything." He paused. "Thank you again for helping him, Clark."

"You're welcome. And he will follow his destiny, I truly believe that." He paused to collect his thoughts. "You know, saving you and him, I wouldn't have done it any other way."

Martha was losing it. She held out her arms. "Thank you, Clark."

They hugged each other tightly for a moment. Jonathan also gave him a hug. "Take care … Son."

"You too, and I will." Eyes shining, he turned to go and then he was gone.

Once outside in the corridor, he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Clark was so worried about his brother that he walked right past him.

Kal-El tapped him on the shoulder. "We should head inside here to talk. It's best that we not advertise how much we look alike."

Clark agreed, so they entered a empty hospital room. Clark spoke first. "You heard?"

"Yeah, I heard. Did you mean all those things you said?"

"I meant every word."

Kal-El believed him. "I know you did." He sighed. "You know I want to wear the suit."

"You'll know when you're ready." Clark was sure of this.

"But what if I'm never ready? I think that was the reason I was so upset when I saw you."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Really, I thought you were jealous."

"Yes, that too, but I guess I have no choice now."

"Clark, you shouldn't think that way. You always have a choice, but Jor-El, Lara, Lois, Jonathan, and Martha, they all believe in you. The League does too. There must be a reason why."

He sat down and sighed heavily. "I hurt Lois pretty badly. I told her we should … break up."

Clark was shocked. "You said that? But why?"

"I don't think we can do it. She's perfect and I'm …. I don't know what I am."

"I see." He paused. "Do you think I've never wanted to leave my Lois behind?"

"But … why would you do that?" Kal-El was surprised to learn that, but then he thought about it. He was doing the exact same thing.

Clark was thoughtful as he walked over to the window. "I remember asking my Lois if she believed in fate."

"And what did she say?" They actually were similar.

"That she didn't believe in fate, that we can make our own choices our own decisions. But deep down, she knew, and I knew too. We were fated to be together. It's just that simple."

Kal-El shook his head. "I wish it were that simple."

Clark had to help him understand. "Clark, think about this. When you were in my world, you came in contact with my Lois, didn't you?"

His head came up at that. "Yes, I did."

"And do you remember what you felt when you were close to her, when you talked to her?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, it's the same for me and for your Lois." He paused. "Clark, we were there for each other. I helped her through a difficult time and she helped me. That's all it was, and in my helping her, I helped you too. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

Kal-El understood now. They were all connected. "I think so."

He came over to him. "Clark, don't let her go. She's your better half, and the best you'll ever get." He paused as he watched him for a moment. "Well, I have to go now."

Kal-El stood up and held out his hand. "Take care Clark and thank you."

"Goodbye, Clark." They both grinned.

They parted ways. Kal-El remained behind, sat back down and thought about their conversation and his life up until this moment. It was a turning point for him.

Which way would he go?

~o~o~

Clark headed over to Watchtower to say his goodbyes.

"This is it?" Bruce asked as everyone gathered around to shake his hand. Clark was not in the suit.

"Yes, your Clark is fully recovered. I ran into him at the hospital."

Wally asked the burning question. "And the suit, will he wear it?"

"I truly hope so," Clark thoughtfully replied.

Everyone was dying to ask about their doppelgangers. "Do we all get along in your universe?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, do we get along?" Carter asked, as he pulled Shiera close to him. Their looks could not be misunderstood for anything but what it was. They had turned a corner.

Clark gave in. "Yeah, best buds."

They were all relieved to hear it. Then they all said their goodbyes, thanks, and good lucks then Clark was gone.

~o~o~

He flew back to the Fortress. The mirror box was ready. He picked it up.

"Thank you, Father. I did my best to help him. I hope he comes home to you and to Mother."

"Thank you, Kal-El. Your mother and I have faith he will come home and soon." He paused. "Goodbye, Son."

"Goodbye, Father."

He switched on the box and then he was home.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Rolling in the Deep,_ Adele.

A/N: Man, angsty Clois is fun and sad at the same time. Clark needed to know what went on while he was gone, and shocking him like this keeps everything interesting. Look, if he had awakened all warm and 'thanks for your help' … BORING! This is far more interesting as a writer and hopefully as a reader as well. But please remember, it's Clois. They will work this out … BUT WHEN!? I'll let you guys think about that. Reviews would be so awesome! :D


	14. To Where You Are

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This next chapter was an attempt to show their similarities between both Clois couples. You'll see what I mean. I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 14: To Where You Are_

_The Kent farm in the real world, seconds later:_

After twirling out of the suit, Clark went in search of his love. He knew that she was staying at the farm. "Lois, Lois!" He yelled a bit too loudly as he walked through the farmhouse looking for her. Then he heard a noise at the top of the stairs. "Mom?"

"Clark, you're home." Martha stated the obvious then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She closed her robe and came down the stairs. She welcomed him home with a hug. "You're looking for Lois?"

"Well, yeah, where is she?" Clark was beginning to worry.

"She packed her bag this morning and went home," Martha replied. "Clark, it's after ten o'clock, she's probably at home fast asleep.

Frowning, he listened for a moment. "No, she's not at home. I'll find her. Go back to bed and I'm sorry I woke you."

Now Martha was worried. "Call me when you find her, alright, no matter how late it is."

"Alright, I'll call you later. Bye, Mom."

Seconds later, he streaked toward Metropolis, he listened carefully, and then he heard her strong and steady heartbeat.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, Lois was at the Planet offices trying to get some work done. She couldn't sleep, still worried about Clark and when he was coming home. _Just go home and try and get some sleep_, she thought. But instead, she booted up her computer and thought about him in that strange place, what he was doing, whom he was with, and when, if ever, she would see him again.

Standing up, she walked over to his desk and picked up his name plate. Shaking her head, she remembered when he had come home after being away for a few weeks. She had missed him terribly, but that was long before they had admitted their true feelings. Smiling at the memory, she thought, _I miss you, Smallville. Just come home, Ok_? Still staring at the name plate, her vision suddenly blurred. She wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"I think I'm going to need that."

Lois' heart soared inside her chest. "Clark?" Setting the name plate down, she turned and there he was looking so tall and handsome and that smile, he took her breath away.

Smiling from ear to ear, he held out his arms, and she was in them in a second. Clutching each other close, stroking her hair, he whispered hoping to soothe her. "I'm home honey, I'm home." He was a little emotional too.

Then they were kissing each other desperately tasting the other's tears. Tongues touched, and moans were uttered, then Clark pulled back suddenly. "Are we alone?"

Smiling at the look on his face, she replied, "Yes, we are."

"Perfect," he said and picked her up and took her to a private office with an exceptionally long couch. Once inside, he closed and locked the door. Pulling her to him, his lips wandered down her throat then he pulled her blouse aside and moaned as she stroked his head and kissed his throat and his ear. "Oh, Clark, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he whispered back. He picked her up then, surprising her and then he laid her on the sofa leaned down and stroked her hair. "I love you, Lois, always."

She pulled his head down. "I love you too, Clark … forever and ever," she whispered back and then they were in each other's arms kissing and caressing each other, then the last of their clothing was removed remarkably quick. When her breasts were revealed to his hungry gaze her nipples tightened under his scrutiny, her back arched waiting for his mouth and hands, and when he took a nipple into his mouth she gasped at the sensation, and then he stroked the other breast igniting fires; she was burning up. "Oh yes," she cried as heat pooled like molten lava between her legs. His mouth returned to hers again and again moaning as he covered her mouth fully with his own, his head tilting from side to side as he pressed into the kiss.

Sensing she wanted more, he pressed her back onto the sofa, stroked smoothly down her flat belly until his fingertips touched her damp curls. Lois thrust against his hand, silently pleading for him to finish what he started. She was slick with desire and Clark didn't think he could wait any longer. She dug her hands into arms pulling him closer. "Now, Clark, now!" She cried begging for it. He positioned himself, rubbed his throbbing erection against her heat, then entered her then with a smooth glide and then he began to move to pleasure her, and him and soon they began that climb and he could feel her body clench around his length and knew she was coming. He followed her and cried out his pleasure against her neck as he joined her in completion.

A few moments passed as they caught their breaths then Clark pulled his jacket from the floor and covered them as they snuggled close her head under his chin. "Wow, that was …" He couldn't finish because Lois was kissing his chest, his ear and his throat.

Clark was so turned on right now that he pulled her closer and kissed her back, and she responded without hesitation thrilling him and spurring him on to love her to show her just how much he had missed her. The next thing he knew she was sitting on his lap, Lois's legs were around him, her head was thrown back as he kissed and stroked her nipples. He kissed her to keep her quiet. He stroked her smooth thighs and then he touched her there, and she was ready again. He moaned into her mouth, then lifted her up and slid her down on his straining erection.

They both sighed in total bliss; it was too incredible to believe; they never wanted it to end. Lois kissed him thrusting her tongue down his throat and then it happened. They both came at the same time clutching each other close until they came back down to earth; moments passed as they caught their breaths, kissing and stroking each other.

Lois' head on chest, she whispered breathlessly, "Wow, that was ..." She hesitated as words failed her which was rare, to say the least.

Clark smiled and chuckled. "Indescribable?" He suggested as he kissed her cheek, her ear and her throat.

"Oh yeah," she agreed as she leaned to the side to give him better access. "Umm, we'll never leave here if you continue doing that," she murmured, but that didn't stop her from pulling him closer and kissing him over and over again.

A little while later, two extremely strong willed people were barely able to cool down for a moment, smile into each other's eyes, left the sofa, got dressed and headed home.

Once at home and inside their bedroom, Clark began to wonder when Lois would ask about his time in the other dimension, but then he heard something. He twirled into the suit. "There's an emergency."

"Ok, Clark, but we will talk about your … Ummm … visit to that other world. I'll wait up for you," Lois said and quirked an eyebrow at him, meaning he wouldn't get off that easily.

"Ok, I won't be long," he said and kissed her goodbye. He was not looking forward to their talk.

Once in the sky, he couldn't help but think about how Lois and Clark were doing in the other world. He hoped they could work things out. He truly wanted that for them more than anything because they would be miserable apart.

_It was their fate._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the mirror universe:_

Clark Luthor quietly sat in the vacant hospital room, but visiting hours were almost over, so he got up and went to see his parents. Just before entering his Father's room, he had to shake his head. Just a month ago, he was alone in the world. No one cared whether he lived or died, but now he had two sets of parents who cared about him and a loving and beautiful woman who loved him, at least he hoped she still did.

He slowly opened the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm back!" Jonathan was asleep, but then he opened his eyes when he saw his son looking fantastic and alive.

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed and ran to him. "You're back." She was emotional as tears blinded her. She touched his cheeks with both hands. "Are you Ok? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mom." Clark turned to his Father. "Look at you. I'm so glad you're Ok." Clark touched his shoulder. He wanted to hug him close, but he felt awkward.

Jonathan helped him out. "Son," he whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. Both closing their eyes, he felt good to hold him again.

After pulling apart, Jonathan spoke up. "Clark, everything will be alright now." He paused. "We know what happened at the Fortress."

"He told you." It was a statement.

Martha took his hand hoping to show her support. "Yes, he did, and we're sorry you got the wrong impression. Lois loves you dearly." She paused. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," he replied, head down ashamed of the way he had acted.

"Son, you have to find her and try and explain that you were hurt but that you still love her and trust her."

Suddenly extremely determined, he knew what he had to do. "I'll find her, don't worry. We'll work this out." They looked hopeful but still worried. "I promise. I won't let her go." He knew the truth now. "I couldn't do it even I wanted to."

Very relieved, Martha and Jonathan smiled knowing everything would be OK now. A little while later, he left his parents and went in search of the love of his life.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Lois' apartment:_

Lois awakened from a restless sleep by a ringing telephone. She had no desire to head into the office, but sure enough it was Perry. "Hello, Perry, what is it?"

"Superman is at it again," Perry replied without preamble.

Unbelieving, Lois quickly sat up. "What did you just say?"

"Lois, it's time for you to get back to work. I know you've been involved with personal matters for several days, but it's time to do what you do best, write Superman stories. Now, turn on the television, right now!"

Lois did as he said and there was Clark in all his red and blue glory. She was so happy for him, she wanted to cry, but where did that leave them? "I'll be there shortly, Chief."

She jumped out of bed, showered and changed and was about to leave when she heard a swishing sound, and of course, she knew it was him.

"Hello, Lois," Clark whispered softly as not to startle her.

Her stubborn heart skidded to a stop by just the sound of his voice. Closing her eyes for a moment, she turned to him. He was hovering outside her window.

Lois stiffened her back and crossed her arms much like the first time that they had met, but it didn't stop her heart from melting just to see him again. Shaking her head at her uncontrollable emotions, she stared at him not saying anything. Actually, she was a bit tongue-tied at the mere sight of him.

He tapped on the window. "May I come in?"

Lois could clearly see that he wanted to apologize. It was written all over his face. She finally found her voice. "Well, I am leaving shortly for the office to write about you."

"Oh, I see, well, don't let me keep you." He was running away from her, afraid she would tell him to leave and never come back. He lifted up into the sky, but Lois stopped him. She opened the window. "I do have a minute. Come in."

Relieved but still worried, he drifted inside, and she had to shake her head at him. "So you did it?"

He slowly landed and stood just a few feet away. "Yeah, it was time."

"I see." Lois didn't know what to say to him.

Clark sighed to himself, then he came closer. Not trusting herself, Lois backed up. He stopped. "Lois, I came here to apologize, but I know it won't be enough to take away what I did to you."

"No, Clark, it won't be enough," she said firmly.

"Tell me what to do, please. I'm so sorry about everything. I was confused, scared, and utterly stupid. I know that now."

Lois was silent for a moment. "Clark, you don't trust me, and what you did and the things you said, I don't know if I can forgive you."

Ashamed, he hung his head then he looked her in the eye. "I understand, but I won't give you up, Lois." He paused. "I love you, and I will make this up to you no matter what I have to do."

Inside Lois wondered what he could do to make up for the things he had said and done. But her stubborn and utterly enthralled heart refused to listen to her brain. She wanted to fall all over him. _Damn the man_, she thought.

At her silence, he slowly walked over to the window, turned and said, "I have to go. Good night, Lois." He waited for a moment.

Once in the sky, he heard her say, "Goodbye, Clark."

Frowning, he headed to an emergency. _I will get her back, I will_.

~o~o~

_The Daily Planet bullpen, a little while later:_

It was getting late, and Lois was still unable to get any work done because Clark refused to leave her mind. Questions and more questions kept creeping into her brain. _Should I let him go and move on with my life_? She had no answers. Her heart knew the answer, and that was exactly the problem.

At her sad and rather curious expression, Perry walked over to her. "Lois, do you have a moment?"

"Sure Chief," she replied and turned from the blank screen.

"I know things have been hard for you what with Superman dying and returning from the dead, but he's back now. You should be rolling out stories one after the other, but here you sit, staring at the computer screen." He paused. "Is it writer's block?" He watched her for a moment when she hadn't answered him. "Don't worry about it. It happens from time to time. Do you need any more time off?"

"No, Perry, I'm OK. I do have a few things I want to write, but they're all jumbled in my head. It won't be long, I promise." She knew it was asking a lot, but she was confident that a story would come to her she just needed a little time.

"Ok, I have faith in you. Remember that. Goodnight, Lois."

"Good night Chief and thanks."

Turning back to her computer, she sighed then pulled up a story she had been working on and wondered about the title. Clark had been dead only a short while when she had sat down at home and written a story about him. "Why the World Needed Superman," she whispered the title again and again. As she thought about that terrible time, tears blinded her. _But he is back but why can't I forgive him? Should I forgive him_?

At that moment, Clark exited the elevator looking for her. Amazingly, he had followed her heartbeat. He'd found himself listening to it pretty much from the day they had met.

Lois heard the elevator door ding, glanced around her computer monitor and there he was all dressed up, red roses in his hand, and ready to do what, Lois had no idea. All she could do was stare at him mouth hanging open.

"Good evening, I hope you're hungry. I brought take-out." He held up a bag of steaming hot food. "And I figured this wouldn't hurt either." He gave her the flowers.

She accepted the roses, took a sniff then tossed them in the trash. "Thanks for the roses and I'm not hungry." She turned back to the computer and pretended to type something.

Clark wasn't deterred. He casually strolled around her desk and leaned extremely close over her shoulder. "Humm, there's two 'r's' in tomorrow."

Lois sighed to herself as she inhaled his unique and manly scent. "I know that. I was going to spellcheck it, but … thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." He left her side, sat down opposite her at a vacant desk and asked her a question. "Are you sure you're not hungry? There's plenty." He took out the food, opened the Thai serving boxes, which she loved and began to eat. "It's delicious."

Lois' stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since lunch entirely too upset and crying her eyes out to think about dinner. She turned to him then, but she forgot what she was going to say as she gaped at him. He had removed his suit coat, and his bulging muscles were about to burst from the confines of his shirt. Shaking her head at him, she managed to speak, "Clark, I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but food, flowers and … muscles are not going to do the trick. You should leave. I have stories to write."

He inwardly smiled at her mention of his muscles. "Were you writing about me?"

Lois rolled her eyes. "You and that big head of yours; it has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" He didn't believe her.

"Yes really."

"Can I see it?" He held out his hand.

"Of course not," she replied and covered the monitor with her hands then she felt foolish. He could see through anything.

Clark grinned. "But you said it had nothing to do with me. I enjoy your stories, Lois, and I'm not just saying that. You write beautifully." He paused for a moment. He then decided to tell her more about himself. "I wish I could write like that."

Lois was stunned then she turned back to him. "You write stories?"

"Yeah, since I was about fifteen. I recently started again, but it's mostly stupid stuff about people that I've met ever since I began saving lives."

He was still surprising her. "Clark, writing is not stupid. It's a gift."

"Well, I'm far too busy to write stories anymore." Listening, his head came up. "Speaking of that, I have to leave now." He stood up and pulled on his coat. Lois was enthralled by the man. She couldn't deny it then she also stood up.

"Clark, I …" She paused not knowing how she felt. "I just need a little more time. Can you give me that?"

"Lois, I'll wait forever, if I have to," he told her with a look of such determination that she believed him. Grinning at the look on her face, he left her standing there. She turned to him, but he was gone.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _To Where You Are, _Josh Groban_._

A/N: I know it's a sad song, but the title is perfect. It's a beautiful song so go listen to it then read this chapter again! But I do feel sad about Earth-2 Clois, but you know I loved writing THIS chapter. Both Clois couples, similar but different in their own special way. Earth-2 Clois has a long way to go (but not too long).

Oh, if anyone was wondering why I didn't rewrite Clark putting on the suit, read his dream again in Chapter 12. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are so much love.


	15. Right Here All Along

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Lois and Clark try to bridge the gap between them, but things get in the way, Conner is introduced to the League, and later, Jonathan confesses. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 15: Right Here All Along_

_High over Metropolis, the next morning:_

Clark was in good spirits as he surveyed his beloved Metropolis. A little while ago, he had drifted by the Daily Planet and his roses that he had given to Lois were on her desk in a vase. He smiled remembering their talk. It was a good day to be alive.

Shortly thereafter, he landed not far from the hospital ready for his Father to come home to complete his recuperation. His Mom was clearly ready for her husband to come home.

Conner was there helping Jonathan into the truck, and then they looked to the left and there was Clark also ready to help.

"That's it, Mr. Kent," Conner said as he continued to help him. He had visited them the evening before hoping to get to know them. After speaking with them for over an hour, he felt confident about staying with them. They seemed nice, and he felt sure they would get along fine. They were firm with him then Martha said. "As long as you remember that you have a lot to learn about family, trust, faith and honesty, then you can stay with us." Their honest and straightforward words rang true in his mind.

"It looks like you have everything under control," Clark said. "Thanks, Conner."

Conner was a bit surprised to hear him say that. "I promised I would help out, but I hoped you wouldn't mind my being here."

"Of course not, we could use all the help we can get, especially at the farm." Once Jonathan was in the truck, Clark had a few things to say. "Mom, Dad, I took your advice and went to see Lois last night."

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, she hasn't forgiven me, but I won't give up. I love her too much."

"We know you do, Son," Martha said, happy he made the effort.

"So you and Ms. Lane are a couple?" Conner asked.

"Yes, we're in love," Clark answered hoping they would work things out eventually.

"I'm glad to hear it, although I did hear her crying the other night. She was pretty upset."

Clark hung his head. "I know I was wrong to hurt her like that, but in time, I'm hoping she'll forgive me."

"I think she will forgive you," Conner thoughtfully said.

"I truly hope she does." He watched him for a moment. "Would you come with me Conner? I want to show you something."

"But right now? What about your parents?"

"It won't take long. Mom, Dad, we'll meet you at the house in about an hour."

"Of course, we'll see you both later," Martha said and waved good-bye as they pulled away from the curb.

Clark touched his shoulder. "Come with me," he instructed as they went behind the parking garage, changed and took off into the sky.

~o~o~

_Minutes later, at Watchtower:_

Clark and Conner walked into Watchtower together for the first time. Everyone just stared not knowing what to say. It was the first time they had seen their Clark in the suit, but to see him and 'little Lex' together, well it was disconcerting. They couldn't help but notice how much they did look alike.

"And who is this?" Bruce asked but then he thought about it. "Aren't you …?" He began, but Clark interrupted him.

"Yes, Bruce, everyone, this is Conner. He's a clone, part Lex, part me." He paused as he let that sink it.

Carter spoke up. "Wow, you sure have grown. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, I think," Conner responded. "But I have no idea if I'll age or what will happen to me."

"Do you mean you'll stay at that age forever?" Shiera asked, thinking that would be a shame.

"I think so," Conner sadly replied.

Clark touched his shoulder. "Conner, we don't know that for sure. I'll take you to a physician and check you out." He turned back to his friends. "I wanted you all to meet Conner because well, he'll be living with me and my parents. He has a lot to learn, but in time, and after he finishes school I want him to join us."

Everyone was silent following that statement.

Surprised but hopeful, Conner's mouth dropped open then he turned to his brother. "Are you sure about that? I mean …"

"Really, Clark, he's just a kid." Bruce was not thrilled with the idea.

"He'll learn, just give him a chance." Clark was sure of this.

"Well, he is your brother. He does have that in his favor. It couldn't hurt." Wally put in his two cents.

"I agree, let's give him a chance." Cyborg wasn't much older when he had joined the team.

"Carter, Shiera, what say you?" Clark asked the silent couple.

They both stared at Conner's hopeful and excited expression. They couldn't say no.

"You need a new name, a superhero name." Carter said, giving his approval. "What do you think Shiera?"

"I agree. Conner is not going to work, at least not around here."

Smiling, Conner turned to his brother. He was jumping up and down inside, but outside he asked, "Well, do you have a name for me?"

Clark stroked his chin. "Ummm, how does "Superboy" sound?"

"Superboy? It's awesome. Thank you, Clark," Conner didn't see anything wrong with it. Then he gave him an impulsive hug.

Clark was so startled, but inside he understood how he felt. He held him close for a moment. "Ok, ok, why don't you head back to the house? I'll be there shortly."

He turned to his new friends. "Thank you all so much. I won't let you down. I promise." Then he was gone.

"I hope you all know what you're doing." Bruce was still doubtful.

"Chill out, Bruce; he'll learn from the best, and I do mean you." Clark grinned at Bruce's look.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get to work. I wanted to update you on a few things." They walked over to the monitors.

Shiera then pulled up a surveillance camera in District 12. "The bank robbers we caught a few weeks ago, well it appears we have copycats to deal with. They've hit once before, and as you know, green-k is still an issue over there." Shiera got him up to speed. "Look at that, it's happening right now."

Clark immediately went into action.

Everyone looked up, and he was gone. "Wally?" Bruce asked, but he didn't need to say anymore.

"I'm on it."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in a bank in District 12:_

Lois was running late and the bank had just opened for business. She needed cash to purchase a hot meal for her informant. He didn't normally ask for cash, just food, and Lois felt that a few dollars in his pocket would go a long way to getting at the truth. After finding out about the green-k incident a few weeks ago, Lois was on the hunt to find out where it was coming from. She entered the bank to access the cash machine.

But no sooner had she gotten her cash when masked bank robbers entered the bank, guns drawn and ready to hurt anyone if necessary. Lois had never been an eyewitness to a robbery. She just hoped no one would be hurt.

"On the floor, don't anyone move!" One robber instructed loudly. When everyone just stood there, he shouted, "Get down NOW!"

Everyone hit the floor, including the security guard. Lois shook her head at him. She reluctantly hit the floor. _Clark should be here soon_, she thought. A minute went by but no Clark. She hoped he wasn't hiding out and skulking because she had rejected him last night.

No sooner had she thought that when Clark walked in, hands on hips, cape flapping around his legs. Sirens could be heard in the distance. The robbers came prepared. One of them pulled out the green-k.

_Oh, no,_ Lois thought. She had to do something. She couldn't watch him die, not again.

One robber walked closer to Clark then held it up in front of his face. Clark gripped his gut then fell to the floor writhing in pain. Another robber was quickly gathering cash from the bank teller's drawer. The sirens were close now.

The last thing anyone wanted was a hostage situation. Lois tried to make eye contact with the security guard. He caught her look then his eyes widened, but then he nodded.

Lois quickly jumped up and ran toward the exit. The robber grabbing cash yelled for her to stop. He held up the gun and pulled the trigger. He missed her by a hair as glass shattered around her head. The other robber with green-k was also distracted by Lois. Clark reached out and grabbed his leg. He fell to the floor then the green-k went flying across the room and under a desk. The security guard jumped up and shouted for him to drop his weapon. He didn't then he shot the robber in the leg. He hit the floor as his gun went flying. The guard picked it up.

Clark jumped and restrained both robbers. Soon they were tied up with duct tape given to him by one of the bank tellers. Everything happened in seconds.

Moments later, Lois, Wally and the police walked in. Surprise and delight lit up their faces. "Well, I'll be," Wally murmured.

Lois and Clark of course only had eyes for the other. Wally caught their looks but didn't say anything. Minutes later, the police took the robbers outside, then statements were taken from Lois, Clark and all the witnesses to the crime.

A little while later, Lois and Clark were alone outside, but then they were both awkward.

"Lois, thank you," Clark said.

"For what?" Lois asked.

He shook his head at her. "For saving me."

"Clark, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, that's all," she said not looking at him.

He touched her arm. "Lois, look at me."

She slowly turned and looked up into his face.

"I'll never forget what you did in there, so can I say thank you?" He paused. "Thank you, Lois."

She grinned. "You're welcome, Smallville."

"Smallville? Where did that come from?" He asked and smiled at the nickname.

"Humm, I don't know, but it suits you."

Suddenly, the tension came back stronger than ever. "Do you need a lift, I mean …My Dad came home from the hospital today, and I promised I would be there …. Ummm … would you like to come by and see him and maybe have a bite to eat?" He was rambling a bit.

Lois inwardly smiled. "Sure," she finally replied. He picked her up and then they took off into the sky."

He wasn't flying as fast as usual, so she watched his profile for a minute. "I know what you're thinking."

Smiling inside, he said, "I don't think so, not this time."

"You think I've forgiven you."

"Well, you did just save me, and the thought did cross my mind."

"I thought so."

He had to smile. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Lo .. is?"

She gave in. "I forgave you last night."

Clark was shocked. "You did, but …"

"I know, I know. But after you told me about your writing …"

"Oh I see." Clark was relieved but also thoughtful.

"Clark, you haven't told me anything about yourself before, well except for the scar on your arm. And after you told me about your writing, I feel as if I know you."

He pulled her closer. "Lois, I …" He looked into her eyes then down at her lips, his meaning clear then he leaned down just a little.

Lois had no resistance to him. She met him halfway, and then they kissed slowly at first and then they were kissing a bit desperately. Her hands were in his hair, stroking the softness, and then she pulled back after a minute to catch her breath. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her rash behavior, she ducked her head under his chin.

Clark's heart had slowed down a bit, he opened his eyes and Lois was staring at him with an expression he'd never seen before. "Lois, what are you thinking?"

Her eyes watered. "I was thinking about the day you died."

"Lois," he whispered. "Don't think about that."

"I can't help it. I just keep seeing you covered in blood, dead, and lost to me forever," she whimpered that last part.

He held her closer. "I'm back now, and I won't ever leave you, not ever."

"Promise?" She asked a bit desperately.

"I promise." Clark was determined to make things right, and she believed him.

Holding each other close, they drifted down behind the house then walked up the front porch, but before Clark could open the door, Lois had a few things to say.

She took his hand and squeezed. "Clark, before we go in, I wanted to say that I do forgive you, but I haven't forgotten. We took that first step to be there for each other, no matter what, but we still need to work on a few things."

"I understand, Lois. I want so much to make you happy, and I do trust you."

"That's a good first step, Clark." She paused. "Not to change the subject, but have you thought any more about what we talked about last night?"

He frowned not understanding.

"Your writing …?"

He smiled and replied, "Oh that well, I have been thinking about it."

"That's good, Clark. Ummm, would you consider showing me what you've written? I could edit it, and maybe one day, you could get a job doing what you've wanted to do for a long time."

"Lois, I don't have the time to write. I told you that."

"Clark, you have to make the time. You can't be a superhero twenty-four seven. It's not healthy, and besides, how can we get our relationship back on track if I never see you?"

He frowned as he thought about it. "You do have a point."

"Good, now you think about that while I eat. I'm starved."

~o~o~

_The Kent house, lunch time:_

Jonathan was in the living room on the sofa resting, while Conner was helping Martha in the kitchen. She smiled at him. So eager to learn, that Martha couldn't help but think about Clark and wonder how things could have been if they had found him in the cornfield all those years ago.

"You're doing good Conner, that's it," Martha said and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent," he said then he helped her make sandwiches, and a fruit salad. The cookies were almost done.

"Call me, Martha."

"Yes, madam," he said and smiled in return.

Lois and Clark walked in. Clark had changed on the porch. He looked around the kitchen and dining room. "Hello, Mom, Conner, where's Dad?"

"He's in the living room resting. I insisted he lay down for a while. He was not happy about it."

Clark grinned. "I'll go talk to him."

"Hi, Conner. Hi, Martha. Are those cookies I smell?" Lois asked and greeted them warmly.

Conner was startled by her voice. "Oh, hi, Lois. How are you? Is he treating you Ok?"

"Conner, that's none of your business," Martha admonished him.

"It's Ok, Martha. Clark and I are doing Ok."

"Really?" He didn't believe her.

"Yes, really." Frowning at his concern, she walked into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Thanks, Lois. You can set the table honey. You know where everything is, just the casual dishes and glasses."

"Sure, I'm happy to help." As she set the table, Lois was thinking that they would need to speak to Conner about his apparent crush on her.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in the living room:_

"Dad, are you awake?" Clark whispered as he sat down on the coffee table.

"I'm awake," he replied and sat up. Clark helped him by fluffing the sofa pillows behind him.

"Are you tired? Do you need anything? Should I carry you upstairs? Should I …"

"Clark, please stop, I'm fine truly. And I can walk up the stairs."

"I'm sorry. It's just when I think about what happened and how close we came to losing you, I can't think about it."

"I know." Jonathan paused. "Clark, I have you tell you something. Your Mother and I talked about it, and she felt it was pointless to say anything, but my conscious won't let me forget it."

Clark frowned. "Sounds serious."

"It is very serious." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "It was me. I was an eyewitness to you … killing someone."

Clark slowly stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Deep in thought, he turned to his Father. "Have the police contacted you? Is that why you're mentioning this now?"

"No, they haven't. I'm not even sure the case is still open. Son, they don't have any other evidence against you."

Clark frowned not liking where this was going. "How do you know that?"

"Because, if they did, they would have come to me and asked me to come back in. Son, they don't know what you look like. Only I know the truth, and I'm not saying anything to anyone."

"Even if they call you? You can't lie to them."

"Son, you were drugged and brain-washed by a lunatic. They have no proof of anything. You can't be arrested because they don't know who you are."

"It's time to eat. Lunch is on the table," Lois announced, but the looks on their faces had her worried. "What's going on? What were you two discussing when I walked in, and don't tell me nothing."

"Lois, we'll talk about it later." At her suspicious look, Clark continued. "I promise." He then helped his Father into the dining room.

Everything was awkward and quiet during lunch. Martha had a feeling she knew what had gone on in the living room. Lois had no idea what happened, and Conner was enjoying the food, oblivious to everyone else's mood.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it,"Conner said, and jumped up and answered the door, but then he could see who was on the other side. He opened the door. "Tess!?"

"Hello Conner. I think you've grown an inch since I last saw you." When he just stood there, she asked. "May I come in?"

He didn't answer her, but opened the door wider for her. She walked in and realized that they were eating. "I'm sorry to drop in like this, but I wanted to see how Conner was doing. He hadn't called and I was worried."

Clark sighed and walked over to them. He felt sorry for her. She was all alone in the world. At least, he had a family. "How are you Tess?"

"I'm alright. I'm pulling double duty at the office. Are you sure you can't come back for a little while, just until I can hire some help over there?"

Clark glanced at Lois, but she wasn't looking at him. "I'll think about it. Have you eaten? There's plenty."

Shocked and hurt, Lois closed her eyes. Jonathan and Martha glanced at Lois then they exchanged worried glances.

"No, I can't stay, but thank you anyway." She turned to Conner. "Call me sometime. I'd like you know how you're doing."

At his silence, Clark spoke up. "Answer her Conner."

"Sure, I'll call you," he finally said.

"Thank you, Conner." She turned to go. He held the door open for her. "Good bye, Conner. Good bye, everyone."

And then she was gone.

"Please tell me you are not going to work with her?" That was Conner, shocked he would even consider going back there.

"I said I would think about it. I haven't made up my mind," Clark replied then he glanced at Lois again. She was staring at him with a look that said:

_Don't even think about it._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Mirrors, _Justin Timberlake_._

A/N: Oh dear, just when Lois and Clark were working things out. They both need to chill, but Clark does have a lot of thinking to do about Tess's offer and if he truly wants to write stories for a living. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are so much love.


	16. Don't You Remember?

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, in the real world Lois and Clark finally discuss his adventure in the alternate universe, CL has a decision to make about his future, and later Lois' investigation into the copycat bank robberies reveal shocking and disturbing news. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 16: Don't You Remember?_

_The real world, Lois and Clark's bedroom, the next morning:_

Lois slowly awakened from an amazing dream. Or was it? She yawned and stretched enjoying the remnants of the dream. Soon it faded from her mind, then she opened her eyes and realized it had been a dream. Clark wasn't there. "Clark, are you here?" No answer. She glanced at the nightstand digital clock, and it was almost time to get up and go to work. She frowned. It wasn't a dream. He came home last night and … then she remembered their hot and crazy lovemaking at the Planet. Closing her eyes and sighing to herself, she whispered, "Where are you Clark? Don't think you can sidestep our conversation. We will talk about your trip." then she couldn't help but think, _Is he avoiding me?_

She picked up her cellphone and called him. He didn't answer then she left a message for him. "Hello sweetheart. I'm so sorry you couldn't make it home last night. I waited up for you." She paused. "Well, I know you must be 'extremely' busy right now so I won't keep you. I'll catch up with you later. I love you. Bye, now."

Smiling to herself she thought, _That should throw him off the track or maybe it won't_. Shrugging her shoulders, she climbed out of bed and realized her legs were sore, and she was stiff as a board. _Wow, he sure did miss me. I missed him too._

~o~o~

An hour later, she arrived at the Planet hoping to see him, but he wasn't there. She spotted Jimmy who appeared to be on his way out. "Jimmy!"

"Yes, Ms. Lane?" He answered, camera around his neck and his eyes wandering as if he couldn't look her in the eye.

Lois frowned. "Have you seen Clark this morning?"

"Well, I … Ummm …" He hesitated.

"Well, have you?" Lois was getting inpatient. Something was going on.

"He called, and I talked to him briefly this morning, but I haven't seen him," he finally replied, eyes still wandering.

"What time was this?"

"Around 7:30."

Lois glanced at her watch. "That was an hour ago. And he didn't say where he was going?"

"No, he didn't. Ummm, Ms. Lane, I have to go. Mr. White gave me an assignment."

"An assignment, but when, where, how?"

He chuckled. "Well, I've been begging for this chance for years and I couldn't pass it up."

"I see, well, good luck, Jimmy." Lois meant every word. He deserved this chance.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane." Jimmy then left her staring after him.

Lois crossed her arms and glanced at her watch again. Clark hadn't returned her call. _He is avoiding me._

~o~o~

Meanwhile, Clark was on the other side of the world in the middle of a massive explosion on a deep sea oil rig located in the eastern Mediterranean, unable to call or contact anyone. He managed to save the workers from the rig after they had fallen into the ocean, but it had taken hour upon hour to accomplish the unthinkable.

His cellphone beeped, fortunately had been inside his suit that was water repellant, with another call from Lois. He wanted to take the call, but his hands were full at the moment. She must know by now why I haven't had the chance to return her calls. He hoped she wouldn't think he had been avoiding her, but he realized that it may appear that way.

Thinking back on his trip to Earth-2, there truly wasn't anything unusual about his visit well if being kissed and hugged by another Lois truly wasn't unusual, well it truly wasn't a big deal. Although he had pretended to be Superman for Clark Luthor and he had revealed himself to the League, it certainly was not in his original plan, but things had, unfortunately, spiraled out of control. It couldn't be helped.

A few hours later, he managed to stabilize the explosion, put out the fires and assist the authorities, then he returned to Metropolis, went home showered and changed, then headed into the office. He sent Lois a text that they would talk as soon as their schedules allowed.

Twenty minutes after sending the text, Clark walked into the Planet which caused heads to turn and gasps at this new Clark Kent. Lois almost dropped her coffee cup, but managed not to spill it except for a few drops of coffee that she spit out from the shock of seeing her boyfriend looking as if he stepped off the pages of GQ Magazine.

"Good morning, Lois," Clark said then booted up his computer.

"And where have you been?" Lois asked, not in the mood to discuss his new and devilishly attractive attire.

Clark raised an eyebrow then glanced at the overhead monitors. Someone had turned up the volume and Clark was there in full-on rescue mode rescuing countless workers from a deep sea oil rig.

Lois sighed then turned to face him. He was grinning at her with a look that said, "Sorry, but some things come first."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him. "So, Jimmy told me that you spoke to him earlier this morning."

"Yes, I did. He wanted a scoop on Superman."

"And you gave him this story, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he deserved a break, I gave it to him," Clark replied as he went over his emails.

She shook her head at him. "You truly are something."

"Was that a compliment?" He grinned.

"What do you think?" She paused as she looked him over. "Nice suit."

"Thanks," he said and winked at her.

"Ok, Clark, let's set a time to talk, and we will talk."

"Two hours, on the roof?"

"It's a date." They both smiled.

~o~o~

_On the DP rooftop, two hours and ten minutes later:_

After quietly listening to Clark ramble on about his time in the other universe, Lois crossed her arms and thought about everything he had told her, but only one thing stuck in her brain. "She kissed you?" Hiding a grin and laughing inside, she waited for the squirming and explanations.

"Now, Lois, she took me totally by surprise. I told you that. It didn't mean anything." He paused when she just stood there. "Don't you believe me?"

"I don't know Clark. She does look exactly like me, and like you said, you two had a difficult time adjusting to … you know, being in close contact."

"Now, Lois, as I said she was upset. Her Clark had just died, and she needed a bit of … Ummm … comforting."

Still hiding a grin, she asked, "And you couldn't help yourself, am I right?"

"Now, Lois, I didn't do anything. It was all her, and as I said she was distraught, worried and upset. I tried to help her. That's all it was."

"Uh, huh, and what about all this hugging that was going on at the hospital and at the Fortress, well explain that."

Sighing, he came closer, uncrossed her arms, but Lois wouldn't look at him. "Look at me, Lois."

She raised her eyes to his face, but she couldn't hold it in anymore, then she covered her mouth and started laughing. She snorted but kept chuckling. "Sorry."

He crossed his arms and walked away. Lois followed him. "Clark, don't be upset, I just …" The laughing started again.

"Go ahead, laugh it up!" Shaking his head, he looked out over the city.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't help myself, just as 'she' couldn't help her reactions to you, and I totally understand. Clark, you are just too good to be true." Smiling, she put her arms around him from behind. "Forgive me?"

He pulled her arms closer to him. "Of course, I do." He turned around and clutched her to his chest. "I just missed you so much, and she missed him. It truly was a difficult time for her and I couldn't help but think about you, and if anything ever happened to me …" He didn't want to think about that.

Lois closed her eyes and pulled him closer. She wasn't laughing now. Her eyes stung, but she managed to say, "You won't ever leave me, will you? I mean, you can't die, Clark, can you?" She pulled back and hoped he would reassure her.

Utterly serious now, he stroked her hair. "Lois, I …"

She touched his lips. "Don't answer that, just kiss me Ok?"

And he did.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, the Kent farm, the mirror universe:_

Lois and Clark were on the front porch hoping to set everything right between them. They didn't want to go back to the way things were which meant jealousy and pain. They truly did trust each other, but Lois' nerves were raw thinking about Tess and how they use to be involved, but of course, Clark must have felt the same way about Oliver and about Clark Kent. Sighing, she sat down then he sat down next to her. He took her hand.

"It's only for a little while until she can find a replacement, but I will talk to her about selling the company, and about both of us moving on with our lives," he said and waited for her reaction.

Lois truly hoped that was the case. "Do you think she'll consider selling the company?"

"I hope she does. That place has unpleasant memories for both of us."

She squeezed his hand. "I know." She paused wondering how to bring this up, but he needed to know about the green-k and where it was coming from. "Clark, speaking of the company, it's possible that the green-k that's been plaguing you since you became a superhero in this town I may have found out where it's coming from and whose supplying it."

At his shocked expression, he asked. "Who is it?"

"Someone you and I know, but of course, it's the last person we would suspect."

"Go on."

"Lionel."

"But …"

"I don't mean him personally, but he was behind all the other kryptonite and its distribution. He and Lex despised you wanted you dead, but being the cowards that they were, they couldn't do it themselves, but found other ways to hurt you."

"You may be right about that." He thought about it for a minute. "And you think Tess may know something about it?"

"Yes, I think she may know." She squeezed his hand. "Clark, I do trust you, but please be careful with her. She still loves you. How could she not?" She grinned at him. "I am serious though, just please be very careful."

He shook his head at her. "Lois, you must know this. I love you and everything that has happened in my life, especially since we met, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"Oh, Clark!" She cried and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too." He pulled back and kissed her hard letting her know he was hers, and she was his.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. It was Martha. "Lunch is still on the table if you guys are … still hungry."

Embarrassed, Lois ducked her head under his chin. "We'll be in a minute. Thanks, Mom."

Clark smiled then he pulled her closer. "Hungry?"

"Uh, huh," she replied then looked him in the eye. "But not for food."

And then she kissed him.

~o~o~

_The next day at LexCorp headquarters in Metropolis:_

Clark Luthor sat across from Tess and watched her do her thing. She truly was a brilliant business woman, and he admired her, but she was clingy and untrustworthy. He knew that about her, and he felt sad that they couldn't at least be friends, but they can't happen. Lois would kill him.

She placed her hand over the receiving end of the phone. "I'm almost done with this call. Sorry about that."

"It's Ok, Tess." He stood up. "Why don't I head over to my office and see how things are hanging since I left?"

"That's an excellent idea. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Clark left her office and intended to do some snooping. His secretary was still there diligently working on whatever. He greeted her differently than before. He would normally flirt with her, wink or some inappropriate behavior, but not this time. "Good morning, Susan."

Susan was shocked by his greeting, she almost spit out her coffee. She turned to him, but then she knocked over her coffee cup. He truly was the most attractive man she had ever met and his flirtations were welcome, but it appears he was different from before. She could see it in his eyes. "Good morning, Mr. Luthor, and welcome back."

"Thanks, Susan. Anything new around here I should know about?"

"No, but since you asked …" She began then looked around, suddenly nervous. "Can we talk in your office?"

"Of course," he replied and opened the door for her. She walked in then began to wring her hands.

"Susan?" Clark had to wonder what this was about. She was clearly nervous about something.

She turned to him, still nervous. "Well, as you know, Mr. Luthor, I use to work for your Father, your brother, and Ms. Luthor."

"Yes, I knew that."

"Well, I wanted you to know that I would never … betray your secret."

He frowned. "My secret?"

"I know you, even with the glasses." She raised her eyebrows, her meaning clear.

Clark wasn't surprised. "Oh, I see, and …"

"Well, it's not a very good disguise if you don't mind my saying so."

He chuckled. "No, I don't mind and thank you Susan. Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well," she paused for a moment. "I feel it's only right that I tell you about the … green-k."

Clark was truly taken aback. He hadn't even mentioned it. "Green-k?"

"Yes, sir, and you should know that there were a lot of emails, memos, and letters that came past my desk and I kept copies."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Tess. "Clark?"

Clark turned to his assistant. "Thanks, Susan, and I'll see you later."

"Yes, sir," Susan said and left his office.

"Well, I see you're getting settled. We can talk later or are you free now?"

"I have a few minutes," Clark replied. Then they talked briefly about the business, and Tess informed him that it wasn't doing that well. She had actually received a few offers. The stock market decline a few years ago had certainly hurt the company.

Clark saw that as a way to bring up the sale. "Tess, I also received an offer."

"Who was it from?"

"Bruce Wayne."

Tess gasped. "'The' Bruce Wayne?"

"Yep, one in the same."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I wanted to think about it. Of course, I needed to talk to you first." He paused when she hadn't said anything. "Tess, are you interested?"

"Well, an offer from Bruce Wayne? I'd be crazy not to consider it."

"I'm glad to hear that Tess, and this place … distressing memories are all over this place. I got chills when I walked in here."

"I know what you mean." She watched him closely. "How are you truly Clark, I mean, I see you on television all the time now? Are you sure you can find the time to work here for a few days anyway?"

"I'll work it out."

"And Lois?"

He frowned. "What about Lois?"

"You two are still … together?"

Clark had hoped she was over him, but that appears not to be the case. "Yes, we are, very much … together." His point was made.

"I see, well, I'll let you get back to work." She paused then she stood up. "Lunch?"

Clark also stood up. "I don't think so, I mean, I'll have to see how much I can get done this morning before I decide." He didn't want to alienate her just in case she was behind the green-k distribution.

"Of course, I'll talk to you later, and Clark, thanks again for doing this. I truly appreciate it. You know, maybe I can get home before nine this evening."

"I hope you can too," he told her, and he meant it.

Tess inwardly sighed as she looked him up and down, not hiding how she felt. She couldn't help but think maybe he would join her 'after' nine. _Stop it Tess, that ship has sailed._

Clark frowned as he watched her leave. He knew what she was thinking.

Seconds later, he rang for Susan to join him.

~o~o~

Tess went back into her office and tried not to slam the door, then she began to pace. _Damn her. If not for her, he would still be mine_. _I know this, but if I can't have him, neither can she_. Making up her mind, she walked inside her closet pulled a few coats aside and opened the lead-lined wall safe and pulled a ring with a red-k stone inside.

_Now to lure Lois here and then … she'll get an eyeful and then … he'll be mine._

~o~o~

Later that same day, Tess and Clark had a meeting planned to discuss the possible sale of the company. Clark came into her office ready to get this over with. He had dinner plans with Lois.

"Drink?" Tess asked as she handed him a shot of bourbon.

"Come on, Tess, liquor has no effect on me."

She didn't believe him. "Really?"

"It was all an act, you must have known."

"Actually, I had no idea."

"I wonder about you Tess. It was the red-k, you know that."

"Oh, do you mean this?" She asked then held up the ring.

Clark backed up. "Put that away Tess. It's not going to work, not anymore." She came closer.

"Oh, I think it will work, and Lois will finally know the truth … that you still love me."

Clark narrowed his eyes and then they glowed red.

~o~o~

At that moment, Lois had just entered the LexCorp building. She desperately wanted to ignore Tess's taunts about Clark. She trusted him, but she didn't trust her.

It was early evening and the staff had gone home for the evening. Hurrying to Tess's office, she opened the door and Clark had Tess in a headlock, choking her.

Lois rushed over to him. She grabbed his arm. "Clark, what are you doing!? Let her go. You don't want to do this!"

"She tried to kill me." His eyes still glowed red.

"No, Clark, if you do this, you won't be able to come back from this. They'll kill you for sure and I'll never see you again." Lois was pleading with him.

He listened to her words, then he took several deep breaths then he released her. Tess collapsed onto the floor coughing and choking as the tears fell.

Clark was furious with her. "I know what you did, Tess, dispensing green-k to criminals all over town. Why, why did you do it?"

Rubbing her aching throat, she told him the truth. "I wanted you to stop being Superman. Don't you remember how we were before all of this ... before her? I loved you, Clark, I still do."

Clark was stunned. "Love?! You have no idea what that means."

Tess was incredulous. "And you do?!"

He turned to Lois then. "Yeah, I do." They locked eyes for a moment, both knowing the truth.

Tess closed her eyes, unable to watch them anymore, but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

Pitying her, Clark picked up the ring and gave it to Lois. She placed it inside a lead box that she had brought with her.

"Tess, the sale will go through. You and I can't work together, not anymore. You will get fifty percent of the sale. It's only right."

"Clark, I …" Tess didn't know what to say. She didn't deserve any of it.

"Goodbye, Tess." He paused. "My lawyers will be in touch."

Lois and Clark left her standing there then she covered her eyes and tried to hold back her tears, but it was useless.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _Don't You Remember_? Adele.

A/N: I had a difficult time with this chapter. I truly liked Earth-1 Tess, and when she was killed, I cried for her and what could have been. Earth-2 Tess also went through a lot. There truly was nowhere to take Tess except far away from the only person she truly loved. I honestly hope you enjoyed this. Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are so much love.


	17. One Sweet Love

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Clark and Lois make plans for their first date then make a deeper connection, Silena goes into labor at seven months, and later, with a bit of encouragement, Clark applies for a job at the Planet. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 17: One Sweet Love_

_Outside LexCorp's building, minutes later:_

Clark was still in shock at what Tess had tried to do to him, as well as the lengths to which she had gone to get him back.

Lois touched his arm as they came down the steps. "Are you alright?"

He was still in a bit of a daze. "I don't know."

"Let's walk for a few minutes," Lois said as she took his hand. It was a quiet night, just a little before seven in the evening. "Clark, do you notice anything different about this city?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You truly have no idea? Just listen," Lois instructed.

Clark concentrated his hearing, and it _was_ different. The absence of police sirens was clearly a change. People were out and about enjoying the warm spring evening. "Now that you mention it, it is different. The streets are cleaner, that's for sure."

"Anything else?" Lois asked as she watched his face light up at what it could mean.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "You're amazing, do you know that?"

Lois tried not to blush. "Don't change the subject."

"Oh, but you are the subject." He looked around his beloved city. "None of this would have been possible …, not without you Lois."

"Me, but …?" Lois was confused.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it reverently. "If we hadn't met, I don't …. I truly don't know what would have become of me." His eyes watered. "You and I together like this, I had my hopes and dreams stored away my whole life, but it was you all along."

Lois was so moved that she didn't know what to say then she went into his arms holding him close.

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He asked her a question that he been thinking about for a while now. He pulled back and smiled at the look on her face. "Hey, would you go on a date with me, I mean, a real date?"

She pulled back with a questioning look, but then she thought about it or pretended to think. "A date … Ummm," she muttered, inwardly smiling.

"Lois?" He was getting worried.

She shook her head at him. "Of course, I will."

"Perfect! Say tomorrow night at 7:00? I'll pick you up at your apartment."

"Don't be late, Smallville," she said and shook a finger at him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward her car. "Get in!" He instructed, but then he thought he heard something peculiar, which surprised him, especially this time of night. "I have to go."

She frowned. "Alright, I'll see you back at my place." She winked at him.

He leaned down and kissed her goodbye then Lois drove off.

Clark quickly ran inside an alley, twirled and was in the sky in moments.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the other side of town:_

"Now what?" One of the criminals had just hung up the phone from his supposed boss. Apparently, they may need to give up using green-k because it was useless. "Superman has plenty of friends to help him if he were to become infected."

"As far as I know, it's never worked," another criminal agreed. "There must be something else we can use. I heard about the explosion in that mine after he had apparently died. The kryptonite was all destroyed." He paused as he thought about it. "Maybe we should move on to another city. Metropolis is not worth the effort. The crime rate has dropped. Everyone is afraid of getting caught by Superman."

"I hear you," another one said. "I say let's move on to Gotham."

"Gotham? That's no better. Haven't you heard of the caped crusader?" The head of the gang asked.

"Yeah, I've heard of him, but hey, he can't fly. At least there, we might have a better chance of getting a little money." Another one said then paused. "This is crazy. With all these superheroes running around, we may have to give up our life of crime."

Silence followed that statement. "Hey, I have a degree!" The leader exclaimed.

Unbelieving, more silence followed as everyone stared at him in shock.

Shaking his head, Clark had listened to their entire conversation. Hovering in the sky, high over their heads, he decided to listen some more. Maybe they would lead him to their hideout or even to the 'boss', then he and his friends could collect the last of the kryptonite. He touched his ear and contacted Watchtower.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at Watchtower:_

Shiera was about to call it a night, when she got the message from Clark. "Carter wait, you should hear this."

"Give us your coordinates, and we'll meet you there." Carter paused as he listened for a minute. "Wait for us, Clark. You don't want another incident with green-k."

Clark sighed. "Alright, I'll wait for you." He hated this. That green rock was weighing on his nerves. He thought that they were done with it, especially after the mine explosion, but with Tess's distribution, who knew how many criminals had the deadly rock. This way maybe they could make a dent in the supply and not have to worry about the green rock showing up unexpectedly.

Five minutes later, Carter and Shiera showed up. They landed quietly beside him. No one said a word as they listened to the criminals.

"Alright, alright, no more chatter. Let's go. The boss will have instructions for us," the leader of the pack had spoken. They got inside two cars and headed out.

Clark, Carter, and Shiera quickly glanced at each other. They discretely followed the cars, ready for whatever may come, including any green-k.

The hideout was located on the waterfront in an abandoned warehouse. Of course, the walls were lined in lead.

"I can't see inside." Clark whispered, noticeably frustrated and worried. "It could be full of kryptonite."

Silence as they digested that idea, then, "We should contact the authorities," Shiera suggested.

"And put the police in danger? No, we can handle this," Clark said, determined to get rid of the stuff once and for all.

"Wait a minute, Shiera may be right about this. They are heavily armed. We don't know how many criminals are inside. We could be headed into a trap."

As they thought about that for a few minutes, Clark then made a decision. "I'll go in first."

"But …" Carter began, not liking that idea.

Clark interrupted him. "I'll go in first. I'll distract them with my heat vision. It won't take long. I'll destroy their weapons, and then you two come in and gather them up. If anyone has any green-k or try to use it, then we obviously have to move quickly."

"That's not a very good plan, Clark," Shiera stated.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Clark asked as he stared at them.

"No, I suppose not," she finally answered.

"Let's do this," Clark said, and then he was gone.

He entered the building from an overhead skylight. Clark landed with glass falling down all around him then he stood up and slowly crossed his arms and waited. "Drop your weapons, you're surrounded."

Clark didn't immediately feel any affects from the green-k, but he sensed its presence. As suspected, the criminals immediately raised their weapons and he destroyed them as quickly as possible without hurting them.

Shiera and Carter entered also from the skylight and immediately picked up the weapons and gathered the criminals together and tied them up. However, one of them managed to escape and ran for the lead box and opened it, and then pulled out the green-k.

Carter quickly tackled him to the floor, and Shiera picked up the rock and put it back inside the box.

Clark shook his head at them. "Is there any more of the green rock inside this building? We will find it. I suggest you cooperate when the police arrive." No answer as they all hung their heads.

The leader finally spoke up. "There's more in the lower levels."

"And who gave it to you?" Clark asked, hoping to find out who was behind this.

No answer. Clark walked over to the leader. "We will find out who gave it to you, and when I do, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget." He pulled him up by his throat. "Tell me, tell me now!"

"I never ... saw his face. He was ... wearing a mask." He finally answered him.

Clark believed him. "Tell the authorities when they get here. They may be lenient with you." He paused as he spoke to Carter and Shiera. "I have to go."

He took off up into the sky through the skylight.

The criminals could not help but feel in awe of what they had just seen.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Lois' apartment:_

Lois had just taken a shower and was about to go to bed, read for a while and wait for Clark when she heard a noise. Clark had entered her bedroom. She smiled at him, but the look on his face caused her heart to drop to her knees. She rushed over to him. "What happened? I can see you're upset."

He raised his sad eyes to her face. "I heard a tip just before I left you, and went in search of the green-k. I'd hoped to find all of it, but it may not be possible."

"And why not?" Lois didn't believe that.

"Apparently, there's a man with a mask out there somewhere, dispensing it to criminals."

"But you can't give up, Clark." She paused as she thought about it. "You may have to confront Tess again, but you will succeed." She raised his chin. "I have faith in you. Always."

He tried to smile. "Thank you, Lois."

"Now, let's get you out of this costume," she whispered and reached for his cape.

Grinning at her seduction methods, he pulled her arms from his shoulders and backed up. "Give me a second." He twirled and was in his boxers in mere seconds.

"Wow, I'll never get tired of seeing that!" Lois exclaimed and reached for him.

He came into her arms, and as her arms came around his neck pulling him closer not wanting to let go, and then he picked her up laid her gently on the bed, as his mind and heart burst with love and blinding desire for this woman.

"You're so lovely; you take my breath away." Clark whispered hoarsely against her ear while caressing her breast as he kissed his way down her throat, kissed and stroked her nipples. He kissed his way down her torso, and then his searching mouth was there between her thighs. As a jolt of desire shot clear to her toes, the feeling so strong it made her gasp. He slid one long finger inside, marveling how hot and wet she was. She pushed against his hand. "Oh, Clark!" Lois gasped as her legs opened wider to welcome him.

She tasted like heaven to him as he thought just a few more minutes, and then it happened. Lois shuddered with release but Clark would not relent until she was utterly and totally spent. He finally raised his head and smiled at her teasing eyes. "I love you," he whispered passionately. He then pulled her close and kissed her sweet mouth and then he moved on top of her, careful to hold himself up and then he was deep inside of her warm body and tried to exert some control. "Yes, Clark, don't stop, please," she begged as she lifted her hips to accommodate him fully. He pushed deeper, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him aching for him to give it to her.

Clark moved faster and faster and then he finally surrendered to any conscious thought and gave into the woman of his heart, the love of his life, as she clung to him acting out of instinct, love and their mutual need for each other as they both climbed higher and higher to reach that peak, and then Clark felt Lois come again and then he held her close and shuddered with the spasms of life-giving release.

Clark rolled to his back bringing her with him. She snuggled under this chin and pulled him close. After a few minutes, they both struggled to speak.

"Clark …" Lois whispered, barely able to speak.

"Yes?" Clark whispered back.

"That was …"

He chuckled, but he didn't want to talk. Rolling her to her back, he kissed her again. Lois was ready for him.

He entered her then, and Lois responded without hesitation. They moved slowly at first enjoying their closeness. Clark couldn't get enough of her, he knew that now. He had to have her as he kissed her again and again.

Morning came, the birds chirped, the alarm went off, but they did not move an inch.

Lois was so content and happy she thought she would burst from the feeling. Clark was feeling the same way. Suddenly, both awake, they turned to each other, and they knew what was next.

"Coffee?" Lois was feeling awkward all of a sudden. She jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Clark frowned. "Ok, thanks." He had to wonder what was up then he followed her into the bathroom. Lois was in the shower, but he thought he heard a sniffle.

He pulled the shower curtain aside. "Lois, are you crying?"

She turned to him hating to admit how she felt. "Clark, I'm so happy, but I can't get the other day out of my mind, and now with all this green-k business."

She was always so strong for him, but he couldn't blame her for feeling worried. He was worried too. "Come here." He came into the shower and held her tightly to him.

Lois snuggled closer to his warmth, not being able to get close enough. Sighing to herself, she was getting turned on again. It didn't take much, a look, a touch, a word, anything at all, and she was ready for him. She loved him to a distraction. It was scary and exciting all at once.

Closing her eyes, she kissed his chest, raised up on her tiptoes she kissed his cheek then he took her face between his palms and kissed her. She kissed him back. Pulling him closer, tongues touched, and moans were uttered thrilling them both.

He turned her quickly and pushed her up against the shower wall. Burying his face in her neck, he pulled her legs up around his hips and then he was inside of her. It was incredible, exciting and indescribable, and every other adjective they could think of.

"Oh, Clark!" Lois moaned as she kissed his ear and his throat. "Make me forget, make me forget," she whispered over and over.

He did his best as he pushed deeper and deeper, and then touched her cervix and then he came with a force that stunned him.

Lois grabbed hold of him and didn't let go. She felt shivers clear to her toes as she came over and over. Clark was relentless as he released his life-giving sperm inside her womb. It was amazing and astonishing.

Minutes later, Lois was getting stiff then he helped her to stand. Her legs wouldn't hold her. After rinsing off in the shower, Clark picked her up, left the shower and dried each other off.

A little while later, they both entered the bedroom wrapped in towels but just stood there staring at each other. Lois spoke first. "I have to … Ummm … head into the office. Sorry about the coffee."

That broke the tension. "I have to see Tess again. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I understand. Call me at the office, and Clark why don't you bring a few of your best stories to the office so I can show them to Perry?"

"Lois?"

"I did some snooping and I saw what you wrote. It's really good."

"But … I don't know if I want to write stories for a living."

She walked over to him and stroked his chest. "You won't know unless you try. Promise me, you'll think about it."

He couldn't refuse her. "Alright, I'll see you at the office later today."

"Perfect!" She paused. "You're perfect, Clark. I won't forget what you did for me."

"Anytime," he said then raised his eyebrows and winked at her.

Lois couldn't help but blush. "Go on, get out of here," she said and pushed him toward the door.

"Lois, my clothes!" She went to pick them up, but then Clark suddenly twirled and was in them in seconds.

He stood there in his costume ready to take to the skies. He hopped up onto the window ledge and was gone in seconds.

Mouth hanging open, she shook her head, ran to the window but of course, he was gone.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Gotham City:_

Silena Wayne had a restless night. No amount of tossing and turning could help her get comfortable. And to her surprise, her husband was actually there to help her. He rubbed her back and legs and that did help for a while.

Morning came, and as she attempted to exit the bed, her water broke. "Oh, no, Bruce, come quick!"

Bruce came out of the bathroom, hair dripping wet, with a towel around his hips. "What happened?"

"She's coming too early. My water broke." Silena started to cry. "She's only seven months."

"Don't cry, honey. Seven month babies survive. She'll be fine."

She sniffled. "You think so?"

"Of course she will. Now, let's get you cleaned up. I'll call the doctor in a minute."

A half hour later, they were at the hospital. He called his friends at the tower and informed them that he would not be there for a while, that Silena was in labor and that was that.

~o~o~

_Back in Metropolis:_

After meeting with Tess for an hour, Clark came away frustrated and upset. She too had not seen the person to whom she had sold the kryptonite. He also had worn a mask. Clark didn't know what to do next.

He then got the call about Bruce and decided to head to Gotham and help him and Silena. It was the least he could do for him. Bruce had been a true friend to him. He listened to him rant about 'the other one' and he had given him stern but helpful advice. Trust was a key issue for him, but he had to let go of the past and find his future with Lois, if he truly wanted it. It was up to him. No one else could decide his future … only he could do that.

Clark entered the hospital and found out where they were and found Bruce in the hallway. "How is she? How's the baby?"

Happy and relieved to see a friendly face, he shook Clark's hand. "Thank you for coming. She's doing Ok. The doctor is with her now. It's too late for medication to stop the contractions, so we'll have a seven-month baby girl."

"The baby and Silena will be fine. You'll see," Clark said hoping to show his support.

"I pray you're right." They both sat down. Bruce couldn't help asking. "How's Lois?"

Clark shook his head, but instead of the doubts that use to plague him about Lois, he felt his heart swell to bursting with just the mention of her name.

"Oh, I see," Bruce grinned as he watched the play of emotions on his face. "You love her?"

"It's that obvious, huh?" Clark asked, and ducked his head feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, pretty obvious." He paused. "You know, you two could be doing the exact same thing within the year."

Clark was confused. "Do you mean a baby?"

"Sure, why not?"

"That's impossible," Clark replied, but deep inside, a hope was sparked.

"Clark, you know as well as I do that miracles do happen. You'll see."

The doctor came out then. "She's asking for you. It's almost that time."

Taking a deep breath, Bruce entered his wife's room.

"Good luck, Bruce," Clark said.

"Thanks, Clark." Bruce said then took another breath. Minutes later, Silena, Bruce, her doctor and the orderlies brought her out on a stretcher headed for the delivery room.

Clark smiled and gave them two thumbs up.

Later that afternoon, they got the call that Silena had delivered a daughter, Helena, weighing in at five pounds and eight ounces. Helena would remain in the hospital for about a month, but she was a strong little girl and the doctors were confident she would be Ok.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, the DP bullpen in Metropolis:_

Lois Lane was very busy that morning, and with the news stories about Clark's search for the green-k, everyone was writing about it, but Lois, of course, had the scoop.

Later that day, Clark walked into the bullpen looking very professional with a briefcase, his glasses of course, and a suit and tie, the same suit and tie he had worn when he had apologized to her. Lois watched him come closer then ducked her head. _Damn, the man was devilishly attractive_. Then she thought about last night. She couldn't stop the blush that crept up her face.

Clark grinned when he saw her blush. "Good afternoon, Ms. Lane."

She glanced at him from underneath her lashes. "Good afternoon, Mr. Luthor. You should fill this out." She handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this? Oh, it's an application."

"Yes, you can go in there," she said then stood up and headed to a small conference room. "I'll return in a few minutes."

Clark watched her leave. Taking a deep breath, he stared at the blank spaces where his experience in the newspaper field was supposed to go. He sighed and filled in the space with his experience at LexCorp as a vice president. He did have a degree in business. _That should be sufficient for now_. He then pulled out his best stories and went over those. After reading them over and over, he did feel good about them.

Minutes later, Lois walked in, closed the door and kissed him on the cheek for good luck.

"Thank you, Lois, for doing this."

"If it doesn't work out and you don't get the job, don't let it bother you. Clark, all you can do is try. I'm proud of you for that. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied, just a little nervous.

She smiled at the look on his face. "Let's go."

An hour later, he exited Perry's office with a job as an intern.

Lois was so thrilled for him, she didn't care who saw them. She pulled his tie and kissed him right on the lips.

Clark was stunned. Feeling embarrassed, he looked around. "Thank you, Ms. Lane."

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return her smile.

TBC!

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _One Sweet Love_, Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Awww, that was fun. But we're winding down guys. *sniffles* I love this story so much. I never realized how much I wanted Clark Luthor to have a true happy ending until I started this story way back in February 2012, but my Muse refused to let me forget. I'm so happy she didn't. Well, we may have a few more surprises in store, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are so much love.

Oh, I just thought of something. Wouldn't it be awesome, if that scene in the DP bullpen played out in Man of Steel? Lois knows him of course then she would help him get a job! That would be so cool. Although we haven't seen him in glasses in the recent trailers (which I don't mind at all), he may just wear them in the final scenes. I heard rumors! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next week! :D


	18. Thinking of You First

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, the mysterious masked man will be revealed along with his accomplice, or was she, and later while Bruce is on paternity leave, he asks Clark to oversee the final negotiations but not without a few shocking surprises. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

_~o~o~_

_Chapter 18: Thinking of You First_

_Later that same evening in downtown Metropolis:_

An extremely agitated young man had just exited an elevator headed to the executive offices of a Fortune 500 company hell-bent and determined, up until a few days ago, of purchasing LexCorp. If this Daily Planet article was true, as reported by Lois Lane, then their hopes were now dashed.

According to the article, Bruce Wayne had signed a deal to purchase all the stock and controlling interest in the weakening company. The remaining owners, Clark Luthor and Lutessa Luthor, had apparently agreed to the sale. Millions if not billions were now off the market.

Cursing a blue streak and ripping off his mask, he entered Karen Starr's office, the owner and chief executive officer of Starrware Inc., but she was nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell is she?" He asked, cursing and muttering to himself.

"I'm right here," Karen answered him seemingly bored. She turned in her high back, desk chair to face her exceedingly troubled chief financial officer.

Terry Sloane glanced at the stunning blonde and felt the usual stirring in his loins. She was one hell of a lay. "And where were you this evening? Half of my crew was arrested by that alien menace, Superman."

Karen had little interest in Superman, or Terry thought. "I'm not surprised. He has the entire League behind him. He can't be stopped. Why do you even bother trying to kill him?"

"Because …"

She grinned because she knew what was coming. "Because ..?"

Terry stood up straighter. "Because … I'm Mr. Terrific! Everyone in this city needs to know that he's not as invulnerable as everyone thinks. He can die and stay dead just like everyone else. I'm the only superhero that can make a difference, not him. He came out of nowhere. Where's he been all this time anyway?"

Karen didn't answer him as she thought about his question. She hadn't been there long either. Lex Luthor had found her spaceship, kept her hidden for the past few years as his protégé and had set her up in her own company. She was a fast learner, had picked up the language, and now here she was.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him. Her long shapely legs were revealed to him with her pencil skirt and her gorgeous blonde hair flowed over her shoulder. Terry tried to calm his racing heart and his driving hunger for her.

"Terry, listen, I want you to stop this vendetta against Superman. This city is large enough for both of you." She paused. "This is about Lex, isn't it?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him."

"Are you sure because you know as well as I do that he never truly trusted me to make this place work, but I proved him wrong and he hated me for it."

"He also loved you." It was a true statement.

"Love? Lex didn't know the meaning of the word." Karen then pushed the memories of their time together from her mind. There was a small part of Lex, a part she was not able to reach, but she never gave up trying to reach him, to save him, but it was not to be.

Terry sighed. He came over to her and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry it still hurts to think about him."

"I'm Ok." She changed the subject. "Tell me what happened tonight."

"The usual … Superman found our hideout and the hidden green-k," Terry responded.

"So it's over?"

"No, it's not over."

"But Terry, you have to stop this. You can't win, just give it up."

"Why should I?" He watched her closely. "If I didn't know any better, it sounds as if you want him to win."

She turned abruptly to hide her face. "No, I don't."

"Look at me, Karen," he said and pulled her arm.

She instinctively pulled away from him, but when she raised her arm, he went flying across the room. "Terry!" She ran to him and tried to help him up from the floor.

He pulled away from her. "Stay away from me." He stared at her then he rubbed his arm. "I thought you could control your powers."

"I can control them at least I thought I could do it."

Terry suddenly put it all together. "You're like him, aren't you? You're not human."

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied and walked back to her desk.

"Then explain it to me, so I can understand it." He slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. "Where do you come from? Who are you truly?"

"You know me. I'm Karen Starr. I own this company."

"No, there's more."

"That's all there is. There is no more." She walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. At that moment, Superman flew by. She could hear the sonic boom clearly.

Terry followed her, and he too saw him fly by, so strong, so powerful, and so different from everyone else on Earth, except her.

Sighing, she turned to him and decided to take his mind off of Superman. "There's no more, Terry." She paused as if she could read his mind. "Just think about this," she whispered and pulled him to her and kissed him.

Terry was enthralled as he kissed her back. He just hoped he wouldn't end up like Lex, dead and buried because of his love for her.

~o~o~

_The next morning, the Daily Planet bullpen:_

Clark was reading Lois' article about the sale of LexCorp and decided to do a bit of research into the other companies who had submitted offers to Tess. There may be a connection between Tess and her distribution of the green-k to the masked man.

Starrware Inc. was a long-standing Fortune 500 company, formerly owned by Lex, but was now owned by Karen Starr. He pulled up her company bio on his computer. She was lovely, but she was also a smart woman, to be brought up into the company by Lex Luthor and survive it. He couldn't help but be impressed.

"And who is that?" Lois asked as she leaned over his shoulder.

"The owner of Starrware Inc., a company that wanted to buy LexCorp, but it hadn't worked out.

"Oh, I see. She's lovely. Karen Starr?"

"Yeah," he replied distracted. "It says here in this article that her chief financial officer, Terry Sloane, was not happy about Bruce Wayne sweeping in and practically stealing the company from them."

"Hummm, do you think there's something there, something we should look into?" Lois asked.

"I'm not sure," Clark murmured, still distracted.

Lois leaned closer to his ear. "Do you think they may know your secret? She did know Lex for a long time," Lois worriedly asked.

Clark frowned as he continued to stare at Karen Starr's photograph.

"You should go see her." Lois thought about it for a moment beginning to worry. "I don't like this, and with Lex's name all over this, we can't take any chances."

He frowned, but he trusted her instincts. "I agree. I'll call her office and make an appointment."

~o~o~

_Later that same day at Starrware's headquarters:_

Clark was extremely impressed as he walked up to the entrance of Starr Towers. It was located not far from LexCorp, only a few blocks away. Outside on the sidewalk, Clark looked up, and it was at least fifty stories tall or more.

After exiting the elevator, Ms. Starr was there to greet him which surprised him. She must be terribly busy.

"Mr. Luthor, welcome to Starrware." She greeted him warmly with her hand out.

Clark was stunned. She was even lovelier than her photographs. He shook her hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Starr and thank you for agreeing to see me. I'm just an intern and …"

"Well, we all have to start somewhere," she said, encouraging him then he followed her into her well-appointed office.

"How long have you owned Starrware?"

"Only a few years," Karen replied, then she took a seat, but instead of sitting at her desk, she took a seat on the sofa. "Please," she said, inviting him to sit next to her.

Clark took out a pad and took a seat. "I see, and from what I understand Lex Luthor was your mentor." It was a statement not a question.

She had to smile "I see you've done your homework."

"Well, yes I have." She was silent. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true."

Clark was stunned again. He shook his head. "I'm finding this all unbelievable. I mean, I thought I knew Lex, but he never mentioned you."

She sighed. "Lex was very secretive, so I'm not surprised." Suddenly distracted, she whispered. "Did you hear that?"

Clark frowned as he stood up, ready to leave. "What did you hear?" Of course, Clark heard a woman's scream but how was it possible she could hear it?

"It was nothing. Please sit down." Karen had let her guard down with him. She'd never done that before.

Clark narrowed his eyes then x-rayed her and there on her chest was the 'El' symbol in silver on a black background. He stood up, not knowing what to think with this shocking turn of events. "Ummm, I have to leave."

Karen didn't know what to say. She knew he was Superman. She too had seen the 'El' shield under his clothing. "Clark wait, don't go!"

He was almost at the door then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Karen?" Clark's heart was pounding as he slowly turned to her. "Who are you?"

Sighing to herself, it was time. She told him the truth. "My name is … Kara … Kara Zor-El and … I'm your cousin."

Clark was truly stunned, but he had the forethought to listen again and the screaming had stopped. The police were nearby and the woman's purse had been reclaimed.

Karen watched the play of emotions on his face and knew what was happening. "Is everything alright? Do you have to leave?"

He shook his head at her question. "No, everything is fine."

"Maybe we should sit down again." When he just stood there staring at her, she walked over to him and took his arm. "Take a seat. Do you want something to drink, a glass of water maybe?"

Clark finally found his voice. "Yes, thank you, Karen, I mean, Kara. I don't know what to call you."

"Well, you can call me Karen. Lex gave me the name."

He frowned not liking that at all. Her name was Kara. "I see." He paused for a moment. "Do you know how he died."

"Murdered probably. I have no idea, and I truly don't care." He watched him digest that statement. "I know I should be more grateful to him, but he wanted to control my entire life, not just this company."

"I see," Clark murmured, understanding how she felt.

She gave him the water. He took a sip and placed the glass on her side table.

He watched her take a seat then decided to change the subject. "I have a million questions."

"I know you do," she said, but couldn't look at him.

"Karen, you know you can tell me anything. We are family."

Her head came up at that. "No, we're not. I don't know you. That 'S' on your chest doesn't make us family."

Clark didn't believe that. "But, of course it does. We're blood and …"

She interrupted him. "No, it doesn't." She suddenly stood up because Terry was now in the building. "You should leave."

"But, Karen, what is it? Why won't you talk to me?"

He sounded hurt, and she hated herself at that moment. "I'm sorry Clark, but we can't be friends."

Clark was getting emotional. Family meant everything to him. He couldn't lose her, not when he had just found her. "But why not, please tell me why?"

"Clark, stop it, just go, please." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Just go."

"I can't lose you Karen. We're family. And no matter how much you may want to, you can't change that fact." He walked over to the door, but she wouldn't look at him, and then he was gone.

She closed the door and barely holding herself together, she walked over to the window. He was hovering outside watching her.

Karen pulled the blinds closed and walked away. She had forgotten that he could see through anything, but she didn't care.

Clark got the point. He took off up into the sky. His eyes watered, but he kept flying higher and higher into the blinding light of the sun. He thought about Karen, his one true living connection to his parents, his home, and his true heritage. He would not lose her, he couldn't.

~o~o~

_That evening at the Kent farm:_

At the dinner table, Clark told them about Kara but left out her rejection of him. It hurt to think about it.

Lois was so excited and thrilled for him. "Oh Clark, that's fantastic news! I can't believe this, but it looks as if we own Tess a thank you."

"It appears that we do." Clark was despondent, and everyone picked up on it.

"Clark, what aren't you telling us?" Martha asked, concerned by his demeanor.

He shook his head, still unbelieving. "Well, she wants nothing to do with me."

"Oh no, but why not!? What's her problem?" Lois asked as she took his hand.

"I understand why she would feel this way. She doesn't know me and even though she was close to Lex before he died, she knows how he died, so she probably hates me for killing him."

"She doesn't know anything about that. Did she say anything about Lex?"

"No, not really."

"Well, don't make assumptions until you can talk to her again." That was Jonathan.

Clark was ready to call it a night. He took a deep breath. "Let's not … let's not talk about her anymore. She was abundantly clear. I won't bother her again."

"Clark, I'm so sorry to hear that, but it's her loss," Lois said and squeezed his hand.

He tried to bring up a smile, but it didn't work. "Thank you for saying that. Are you finished eating?"

"Well, yes, but …"

He stood up and turned to his parents. "I'm not terribly good company this evening. Lois and I … " He couldn't finish.

"Oh, Clark, we understand. I'm so sorry," Martha came over to him and hugged him close. "Please call us if you want to talk, Ok?"

"Thanks Mom." He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

Jonathan spoke up. "We love you Son." He too gave him a hug then he took him by the shoulders. "You'll always have us, Son. Don't forget that."

"I won't forget, I promise and thank you, Dad."

He took Lois by the hand and then they went out onto the porch. They stood there for a minute then he pulled her close. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" She asked and hugged him tighter.

He held her close, thinking about Kara.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Karen's apartment in Metropolis:_

_I'm sorry Kal-El_, Kara silently whispered to the night sky.

In Smallville, a woman's voice came into Clark's mind. It did sound familiar. He pulled away from Lois. "You haven't called me Kal-El since the day we met."

She frowned. "Clark, I didn't say anything."

Then it dawned on him. "Oh, my goodness, Karen is speaking to me. "Karen, Kara, can you hear me?"

Lois took his arm. "Clark, what are you doing?"

"Wait, let me try it this way." He closed his eyes and spoke to her through his mind_. Karen, I can hear you. It's Kal-El. Kara?_

_Kal-El, it is you. You can hear me._ She wasn't truly surprised, but inside she was immensely happy to hear his voice.

_I heard you fine Kara. Well, it appears you can't get rid of me after all. We'll talk soon. Good night, Kara._

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, feeling awful about her next words. It was better this way, even though it was tearing her heart out.

_Clark, stay out of my head. I mean it. We can't be friends. Just accept it, please._

_Kara, Kara_? She wasn't answering.

"Clark, Clark what just happened?" Lois asked, but the look on his face had her worried and excited all at once. He seemed so happy and after what happened at dinner, she was happy for him, although she hated Kara or Karen, or whatever name she called herself, for how much she had hurt him.

Clark shook his head to clear it. "It appears that Kara and I can communicate … telepathically, but she still wants nothing to do with me."

"But why, Clark, why is she doing this?" She paused as she thought about it. "I don't like this. She's hurting you and I don't trust her. What reason could she possibly have for turning against you and hurting you like this, and until we know what those reasons are, you stay away from her."

"Lois, you can't tell me what to do."

"I didn't mean it like that exactly."

"What did you mean? She's my cousin, and we have a connection. I don't have any control over it. It just happened."

"What I meant to say was that she hurt you. If anyone hurts you, they hurt me." She thought about it for a minute. "You're too close to the situation. I'll go talk to her."

He frowned, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was for the best. Kara had hurt him deeply but maybe there was a reason why. Lois would find out the truth, and she had excellent instincts about such matters.

"Alright, you talk to her." He began to wonder about Kara's reasons for hurting him like that. "I did find it strange that she didn't accept me right away."

Lois took his hand and squeezed it. "She hurt you Clark, and I want to know why, and I know you do too."

"Yes, that's true, I do want to know."

"Then it's settled, I'll call her and find out what the heck is going on with her. And I don't think it's the LexCorp sale. She's got tons of money and she'll make more of it."

He grinned. "That's true. She is rich."

Lois chuckled. "Yes she is."

"I'm sorry I got upset. It's just …" He hesitated, knowing deep inside how much Kara's acceptance meant to him.

"I know," she said and went back into his arms.

He held her tightly, maybe a bit too tight.

"Clark?" She whispered then tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Lois, I don't know what came over me."

"It's Ok, I'm fine."

He felt horrible, then he x-rayed her.

"Clark, stop that, I'm alright."

"But, I could have hurt you. I couldn't bear that."

She took his arm. "Clark, let's go home. You're still in shock about this whole thing, and you're not thinking clearly."

"I'm so sorry, Lois. You're right."

"Come on, let's go." Lois took him to her place and proceeded to take his mind off of Kara's rejection by showing him just how much she loved him, would always love him, and it didn't matter whether he was right, or whether he was wrong, whether he was weak or strong or feeling low,

_Her love would always be there._

TBC!

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _When You Really Love Someone_, Alicia Keys.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my introduction of Kara into this story. It's not hard to understand why she rejected Clark. She needs to keep Clark away from Terry until she can fix the problem. The telepathy angle has been used before in my Superman stories and I love using it. It's an incredible ability between Kryptonians.

BTW, I wanted to thank a remarkably faithful reviewer for his wish and suggestion to bring one of his favorite characters into this story and it is undoubtedly happening. I love Kara too! Stay tuned for more. Thanks for reading everyone. Thank you faithful reader for the suggestion. Reviews and comments are the epitome of love! Thank you all so much.


	19. Eyes Wide Shut

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, along with a special friend, Lois heads to Starrware for answers, Kara lets her guard down again, and then Lois and Clark run out on their first date, but not without a few unexpected surprises. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 19: Eyes Wide Shut_

_The Daily Planet bullpen, the next morning:_

Lois had just hung up the phone with Karen Starr and after telling her that she and Clark were 'close,' she agreed to meet with her. Grabbing her purse, she stood up and Conner was there, backpack over his shoulder staring at her. "Conner, what are you doing here and why aren't you in school?"

"Hello to you too, Ms. Lane. I have a free period." He looked around the bullpen. "Where's Clark?" Conner asked, not actually wanting to see him, just Ms. Lane.

"He's not here, and I was just about to head out to an appointment." She paused as she watched him for a moment. "We missed you at dinner last night."

Conner suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, I … Ummmm ..." He hesitated.

"You what?" Lois was beginning to worry.

"It wasn't anything bad, just hanging out with a few friends from school."

"I see, well, I'm sure the Kents have told you that friendships are needed at your age, but also to remember about your powers. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Of course, I do. I'm always careful about that."

"Good, now about last night, Clark revealed to us that he has a cousin, and so do you," Lois explained.

"A cousin, but where is he or is it a she?"

"She's a woman, and I'm headed to her office right now," Lois replied and headed to the elevator.

"Can I come?" He asked excited and thrilled to help with her assignment and to meet his cousin.

Her first thought was to say no, but then she thought about it. Kara was Kryptonian, and so was Conner. "Alright, but don't say a word unless I tell you to, do you understand?"

"Yes, madam," he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

She shook her head at him. "Just do what I tell you."

He just stood there staring at her. She rolled her eyes. "I must be losing my mind," she mumbled. "Let's go."

~o~o~

_Twenty minutes later, at Starr Towers:_

Karen Starr came out of her private office and greeted Lois and her … what she had no idea. "And who might you be?" She asked before Lois could introduce them.

My name is Conner, and I'm Clark's brother."

"Half-brother," Lois corrected him. "He's part Lex."

Kara was stunned. "Lex? Really? He looks nothing like him."

"I'm a clone, Ms. Starr."

Kara was shocked. She shook her head to clear it. "Come inside and we'll talk."

They followed her inside her office. Lois and Conner sat opposite her while Karen took a seat at her desk.

"You have questions about Conner and about Clark, don't you?" Lois got right to the point.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Karen was sincere in her apology.

"You hurt him." Lois was still angry about that.

"I'm sorry, but …"

"Why, Karen, why did you do it? What are you hiding?" Lois was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Conner sat quietly and listened to their conversation. Although he had promised Ms. Lane that he wouldn't speak unless she asked him to, he did not like what he had just heard. Conner tried to remain calm, but he just couldn't. Then the words just came out. _Why would you hurt him? _His mind asked Karen_._

Karen's eyes slowly turned to Conner. She had heard him plainly, then she shook her head unbelieving that he actually spoken to her without moving his lips. "What did you say?"

"I asked you what are you were hiding." Lois frowned at her. _Wasn't she listening to me?_ Lois thought then it dawned on her. She glanced between them, and she could tell that they were speaking telepathically. She frowned again. _Now what_? She then decided not to interfere. Conner may be able to help.

"I'm not hiding anything," Karen finally answered her. She glanced at Conner again.

_You're lying._ Conner knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

_I'm not lying. I was trying to protect him._

_Protect him from what?_ Conner sensed she wanted to tell him the truth.

At that moment, Terry opened the door, interrupting their meeting. "Karen, are you working? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Karen stood up awkwardly, suddenly realizing she was about to confess. "Terry, as you can see, I'm busy."

Terry felt dismissed. He didn't like it then he walked toward them. "And who are your guests? I know you. You're Lois Lane. And who are you?"

"We'll set up another time to talk," Lois said then pulled Conner away. "I'll call you." Then they were gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Terry asked.

Karen was furious with him, but even more so with herself for almost telling them everything. She purposely did not answer his question. "Next time, check my calendar to see if I'm 'busy' or not!" She almost shouted at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry." She sat back down then tried got back to work.

Terry just stood there staring at her trying to understand her.

Sighing, she looked up at him. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No, it's just that I've decided to stop trying to hurt him … for you," he hoped she believed him, even though it wasn't true.

She frowned. "I don't believe you. You want something."

He came closer. "What I want is for you to trust me, to believe me."

"And why should I?" Karen was getting bored.

"Because … I …"

"You what?" Sighing, she looked up at him.

He looked her in the eye. "Because … I love you," he fervently said hoping she would believe him.

They'd never spoken those words before. She was a bit stunned. "Terry, I …" She couldn't say it.

"It's Ok. It's enough that I'm here in your life."

"Did you mean what you said that you wouldn't try to hurt him anymore?"

"Yeah, I meant it."

"I hope you did because we need him."

"I agree, we do need him," he told her, but inside he had plans, big plans to finish him off once and for all.

She smiled at him, and he returned her smile.

~o~o~

_Minutes later, in Lois's car:_

"Tell me what she said to you," Lois asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Shocked, Conner turned to her. "You know?"

"Yes, I know. Clark had a conversation with her last night."

"Well, she said she was protecting him, and I asked her who it was, but then that guy walked in."

"Damnit," Lois muttered, truly concerned about Clark and what this person would do to him. It was obvious Karen knew about the green-k incidents. _Could it be someone close to her? Was it Terry Sloane?_

Now Conner felt guilty. He could see how scared she was. "I'm sorry, Ms. Lane."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were just trying to help." She glanced at him. "Thank you, Conner."

He smiled. "No problem; anytime."

She had to smile at him. They actually did want to talk to him about his crush, but it appeared to have helped just this once.

~o~o~

Later that day, before Clark arrived for their date, she had a long talk with Conner. Pacing, she faced him in the living room of her apartment. "First of all, thank you again for trying to help your brother."

He smiled. "It was nothing."

She watched him closely, but it was time to set him straight about a lot of things. "You've grown up a lot since we first met, but you do realize that your brother and I are …" She hesitated.

He sighed accepting the truth. "I know you're in love."

"Just please try and remember that."

"I will, I promise."

She smiled. "Good, now, after what you told me about Karen, I believe she knows who the masked man is that wanted Clark dead."

"I know, but how do we get her to come clean? I've already tried several times to talk to her telepathically, but she won't listen."

"If we can get her alone, she'll have no choice but to listen."

"But how?"

Still pacing, she murmured. "I'll think of something."

Conner frowned. "Clark doesn't know anything about this, does he?"

"I'll tell him tonight."

Conner raised his eyebrows.

He looked so much like Clark at that moment that she had to reassure him. "Don't worry. I'll tell him everything when he gets here."

He frowned, still worried. "I hope so."

"Good night, Conner."

"Good night, Ms. Lane." Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Earlier that day, at Watchtower:_

Clark had taken a few hours off in the morning to follow-up on the masked man who was terrorizing him and the surrounding areas with the copycat bank robberies. He had to be found and put away.

"Any news?" Clark asked as he entered the monitoring center. He was in the suit of course.

"Good morning, Clark." Wally was upbeat even though the masked man was still at large. "Nothing yet."

Clark was extremely upset. "I'm assuming the crooks that were rounded up last night had nothing to say."

"They're not talking, and besides the guy was wearing a mask, so there it is."

"I hate this. He's still out there, and he could strike at any moment."

"You may need to lay low for a few days until we can find this guy," Carter suggested, but when Clark turned and glared at him, he tried to explain. "Now hear me out."

"I'm not going to hide out in a corner somewhere."

"I didn't mean it like that. Just give the impression that you're not around, but we know you are. Once you complete your work, just disappear, no interviews, and no talking to the police. Just do what you do, then go."

Clark actually liked talking to reporters (one reporter in particular) and to the police. He felt connected to them as if he was one of them, but of course, he wasn't not exactly. It didn't truly matter because he enjoyed it. "Well, I don't know."

"It makes sense, Clark, and it's only for a few days." Wally agreed with Carter's plan.

"It might work," Shiera also agreed with the plan.

"Alright, we'll try it for a few days, but tonight I have a date with Lois. It's our first."

Everyone smiled and chuckled like school kids.

"What's so funny?"

"Clark, you two have gotten it all backwards. The dating should come first then you fall in love," Wally told him with a smile.

"I know that, but Lois and I, we … hit it off from that first moment, and we just couldn't help ourselves. You all must know what I mean."

"Clark, it's called lust," Carter explained it to him.

"No, it was more than that, even from the first. It just took us a while to see our own hearts, and now, everything is perfect."

Understanding, they all glanced at each other. "Well, have a fantastic time on your date and don't worry about anything. We'll keep an eye out for that masked trouble-maker," Carter said and smiled at Shiera.

"Thanks for everything. I'll see you all later." Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Seven o'clock that evening, Lois' apartment:_

While brushing her hair in the mirror, Lois went over and over what she was going to say to Clark about Karen and how she may be involved, albeit not directly, with the masked man and his obsession with killing him.

Her doorbell rang. "Right on time," she murmured then she opened the door.

Red roses and a shy smile greeted her. He looked incredible in a new suit, and his hair was a bit windblown as he tried to smooth it down. "Hi." He handed her the roses.

"Good evening, Clark," Lois greeted him with a smile. "They're beautiful. Come in, come in; I'll get you a hair brush."

"Thanks," he said and followed her into her bedroom. "You look stunning. Red certainly becomes you." He looked her up and down, and Lois caught his gaze in the mirror.

"Now, Clark, don't look at me at like that. We have reservations, and I don't want to be late."

He briefly looked down at his shoes, then his eyes slowly made their way to her feet, which were exposed, up her smooth calves, blinking, his eyes looked her over carefully.

"Clark Kent, stop that." Shaking her head at him, she sat down and put on her shoes. "So where are we going?"

"Well, an Italian place downtown. We'll take your car. I'm not wearing the costume this evening."

She thought that was odd, but it was his choice, of course. "Are you ready?"

They walked to the door, but he asked her something. "No comment about the suit?"

"Clark, you can wear the suit or not, it's up to you."

"I'm glad you feel that way. I wanted this night to be just Lois and Clark out on a date, enjoying each other's company."

She grinned. "You don't actually think of yourself as a third person, do you? Because Clark that would be extremely strange."

"No, not at all, it's just like I said, just you and me, no suit, no Superman."

"Alright, let me get my bag. Let's go."

~o~o~

The restaurant was unusually busy, and they had to wait a few minutes to be seated. As they were waiting, Karen and Terry walked in.

Lois and Clark's seating buzzer went off then they stood up. After the way Karen had left things between them, Clark thought it best if they ignore them. Lois, however, had other things on her mind. She pulled his arm.

"Good evening, Karen, it's nice to see you again. You remember Clark, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember. How are you Mr. Luthor."

"Ms. Starr." Clark did not want to do this.

"And this is Terry Sloane, we …. Ummm … we work together." Karen was stuck on what to call him.

Terry held out his hand to Clark.

Clark stared at his outreached hand then up to his face. He shook his hand and then he x-rayed him. He was wearing a superhero costume which shocked him, and a mask was in his jacket pocket.

Lois's buzzer went off again. "I'm sorry, but our table is ready. Would you like to join us?"

Shocked, Clark tried not to gasp out loud at that question.

Karen stared at her wide-eyed, but she regained her wits. "I'm sorry, but Terry and I will be talking business. It's all pretty boring."

"Of course, we understand. Have a lovely evening." She pulled Clark's arm then he helped her take a seat. They both sat down and pretended to read the menu.

"Thank you for following my example. I have to tell you something," she quickly whispered.

"I hope you have a reason why you did that. What were you thinking? Talk about awkward."

"I know, but Karen and Terry have secrets. I'm convinced that he's the masked man, and she knows it."

Clark was absolutely stunned, but he believed her. "You may be correct. Terry is wearing a superhero costume, and he has a mask in his side pocket."

"Then it's true. She knows Terry is trying to kill you, and she's doing nothing to stop him," Lois whispered, still worried and upset.

Clark sighed as he searched for them. They were on the other side of the room. "I'll try and speak to her now. Give me a second." He closed his menu and tried to reach out to Karen.

_Karen, I know about Terry._ He told her sadly.

_Clark, you have to listen to me._ Holding the menu high to hide her face, she continued their conversation.

_Go on_. Clark wanted to know why she never told him.

_I swear I didn't know anything about it until that first time. He told me about his plans to get rid of you because he wanted to be 'the' superhero in Metropolis. And today he told me that he won't hurt you anymore._

_And you believed him?_

_Yes, I do._

_Then, if that's true, I want to know where the green-k is stashed; all of it._

_Alright, I'll talk to him. I promise._

_Thank you, Karen._

_Good night, Clark._

Clark slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Lois.

He looked so happy and grateful. "I take it she opened up to you?"

"Yeah, it's true. Terry was behind the green-k assaults."

"And what else?"

"She didn't know anything about the attacks until he told her about it. But apparently, he's done with trying to kill me."

She watched him for a moment. "You don't believe it, do you?"

He smiled. "You know me too well."

"It's a smart idea that you're being cautious. Better to keep an eye open than be sorry later, I always say."

"Me too. Let's order."

~o~o~

Karen slowly lowered the menu. "I know what I want. Have you decided yet?"

"No, not yet." He watched her for a bit getting suspicious. "That was a shock seeing Ms. Lane and Mr. Luthor tonight. Did you know they would be here?"

"I had no idea." She took a sip of wine.

"Well, they do make an attractive couple."

"Yes, they do," she agreed. Clark was an extremely blessed man. It was pretty obvious they were in love. It was written all over their faces. Even their body language spoke of their love. It was a beautiful thing to note. She envied them.

"What are you thinking?"

Karen wanted the truth. "Did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"

"Of course I meant it."

"And that you would stop trying to hurt Superman?"

He sighed, but he was getting worried. "Look, Karen, how many times do I have to say it? I said I would stop, and I meant it!" He raised his voice a bit.

Clark heard them of course.

"Why are you getting upset, unless …?" Karen hesitated.

"Unless what!?"

"You lied to me, didn't you? You're still planning to harm him, aren't you? Don't do it, Terry, please don't." Karen was getting worried. She couldn't take it if anything happened to Clark. When he had died on television, she felt that maybe she could have helped him, but she hadn't done it. And now Terry was trying to kill him. She had to stop him. She had to.

Terry looked around and then he spotted Mr. Luthor. He was coming toward them with a look and posture that had him taking a double take. Terry stood up.

"Is there a problem here?" Clark asked, looking between the two of them.

"Mr. Luthor, this is a private conversation." Terry looked him in the eye. He could have sworn that he saw his eyes glow red. Terry gasped to himself.

"Karen, it's time he knew the truth. Maybe we should all step outside."

"I'm sorry Terry." She stood up and walked over to Lois. Lois stood up then they both headed for the exit.

"After you, Mr. Sloane," Clark said and waited for him to leave.

Fuming inside, Terry threw down his napkin, left a few dollars for the wine and headed for the exit. Clark was right behind him.

Once outside, Lois was holding Karen steady with her arm around her shoulder.

Terry didn't know what to think. "What the hell is going on here? Karen, please look at me. Tell me what's going on?"

She sighed as she glanced at Clark. He nodded his head. "Terry, I … I'm Kryptonian, just like Superman."

Terry's eyes bugged out. "Then it's true? You're just like him, and that's why you wanted me to stop trying to hurt him?"

"You do realize that you've just confessed to assault, don't you?" That was Lois.

"He's fine, I didn't hurt him," Terry said and shrugged his shoulders.

Clark was furious with him. "I wonder what the police would think to all the bank robberies and innocent people put in danger all because of your ego and wanting to get rid of Superman. I wonder."

"Hey, it wasn't me. I wasn't there. I didn't rob those people. You have no evidence against me."

"Really, then what's this?" Clark asked then he grabbed his arm and pulled out the mask. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Hey, how did you know that was in my pocket?" Shocked, Terry then put it all together. "It's you."

"Terry, if you turn over all the green-k, the authorities could be lenient with you. Just tell him everything," Karen pleaded with him.

"I'm not going to jail, do you hear me?"

"But Terry, you have no choice now. We all heard what you said. You confessed." Karen felt pity for him.

Resigned to his fate, he asked, "Did you care for me at all?" Terry sadly asked.

"I'm so sorry," Karen covered her eyes and tried not to cry. Lois held her close hoping to soothe her. "It's alright."

Clark spotted a police car patrolling the area. "Officer?!" The police car made a U-turn and approached them.

"I'll tell them about you and Karen," Terry threatened.

"I don't think so." Clark wasn't worried.

"And why not?" Terry was sure he had the upper hand.

"Well, I've done a bit of research about you, Mr. Terrific. I know what happened on Apokolips. It took skill and cunning to outwit Darkseid." At his shocked expression, he continued. "I think, once you serve your sentence, learn a few lessons about humility and honor, then maybe one day you could very well be a member of the Justice League."

Terry was thrilled but could he trust him. "Why should I believe you?"

"I never lie." The policeman got out of his car. "Officer, this gentleman just confessed to conspiracy to commit grand larceny and attempted murder. Take him away."

"Wait!" Kara felt terrible about all of it. She wanted to give him a bit of encouragement. "I'll … I'll see you soon?"

"Count on it," Terry tried to smile. "Goodbye, Karen."

Her eyes watered as she watched him being hand-cuffed and taken away. Then he was gone.

~o~o~

_A little while later, at Karen's apartment:_

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight," Lois asked.

Karen was standing by the window and looking up at the sky. "I'm alright and thank you for asking."

"Of course, you know, Karen, we're family now, and families stick together."

"She's right, Karen. We're here for you." Clark meant every word.

Thinking of Terry, her eyes watered again. "Thank you both. I don't know what to say."

Clark came over to her. He wanted to give her a hug, her eyes watered even more, but then she whispered, "Kal-El?"

He held out his arms. "Kara."

She went into arms holding him close then she started to cry. She missed Terry. In his own peculiar way, he had wanted to protect her; she knew that now.

"It's alright, you're Ok. You're not alone anymore." He stroked her back hoping to soothe her.

She pulled away after a minute. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you, Kal-El, but I need to apologize to you."

He frowned. "What for?"

"For a lot of things, the least of which is not helping you to defeat … Doomsday, and second, for keeping quiet and remaining in the shadows. You see, Lex convinced me that if I were to come forward and tell everyone who and what I was, everyone would reject me and try to hurt me."

"I see," Clark murmured. "Part of what he said was true. The unknown, the unfamiliar, it does tend to bring out the worst in people. In a way, I'm grateful to him"

"Why, Clark?" Lois was surprised to hear him to say that.

"Well, he found you Kara, kept you safe and I can't blame him for that."

"Well, what do you know? Lex did something right after all," Lois whispered a bit dazed by that true fact.

"I believe you're right. Thank you, Kal-El for what you did tonight. I truly didn't know how to stop him." She paused. "Did you truly mean what you said about Terry joining the League?"

"Of course, I meant it."

She ducked her head feeling a bit embarrassed to ask this. "What about me?"

"You?" Clark was surprised, but pleased she would ask.

"Why not, I'm just like you."

"She has a point, Clark," Lois said, adding her two cents. Putting him on the spot, she continued. "She needs a superhero name."

"Oh, a name … really, Clark? Do you have one in mind?"

"Well, let me see …" He stroked his chin.

"How do you feel about … Supergirl?" Lois asked and smiled as Kara's eyes lit up like the sun.

"Supergirl?" Smiling, he thought about it. "I like it. Do you like it Kara?"

"What do you think?" She smiled back. "I love it."

TBC!

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _Between the Lines_, Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Awww, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun with it. Terry was a bit of a challenge. In truth, eventually, he will be a true hero with the League, but he did have a back story of ruthlessness and cunning, so I added that. Terry has a very long and complicated back story, hence my mention of his past. He just needs a chance, just like Clark needed a second chance. Well, we're almost there guys. Only one more chapter to go. *wibbles* Lois and Clark still need that truly memorable date! I'll give them that plus more. Until next week, thanks everyone. Reviews would be so wonderful.


	20. Always Be Around

Disclaimer: DC Comics/Warner Brothers owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Well, here we are at the final chapter. I'm thrilled I was able to finish this story. I hope you enjoyed Clark's journey of redemption as much as I liked writing it. Ok, I have a lot of ground to cover, so here we go! In this final chapter, Lois and Clark finally go out on their true first date, Kara is introduced to the League, Bruce returns, and later, Clark has questions that need answers. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 20: Always Be Around_

_The Kent farm, a few days later:_

Lois pulled up in front of the old farmhouse, exited her car, shaded her eyes and looked out over the stalks of high corn. She couldn't help remembering coming there that first day meeting Clark, and everything that had happened to them in the past month. It felt as if her entire life had begun on that day.

Walking up the stairs, the door opened, and Jonathan greeted her. "Hi, Lois, thank you for coming so quickly. Come in, come in," he said and welcomed her inside.

"How are you Mr. Kent?" She asked, worried about him.

"Well, it's a slow process, with all the medications and following doctor's orders, but Martha keeps me on my toes."

Lois chuckled. "I'm sure she does." Frowning, she followed him into the living room. "Mr. Kent, you had me curious with your phone call last night."

"Sorry for sounding very cryptic, it's just …" He hesitated.

Lois sat down on the sofa. "I can see you're worried about something."

"Yes, yes I am. Did Clark tell you about me? I mean that I witnessed a murder, but I never told the police who he was or that I could identify the person responsible."

"Yes, he did, and you truly have nothing to worry about."

"That's just it, I am worried. The police called me last night."

Lois did not like where this was going. "They did, but why?"

"Well, they asked me one final question before they could close the case."

Lois was worried now. "And what question was that?"

"Well, the victim was a life-long criminal, a menace to the community, so the fact that he was killed was something they didn't want to pursue. They made the assumption that it was a vigilante who had done it, and that's when they brought up … Superman. They wanted to know if the assailant looked like him."

"Oh no, I see now why you were upset and why you didn't want to talk about this over the phone."

"I lied to them again, Lois. I told them that I never saw his face, which they accepted as the truth."

"So, it's over?"

"Yes, it's over. The case is now closed."

Lois was so relieved. "You did the right thing, Mr. Kent." She took his hand. "Clark's past won't haunt us or him again."

He squeezed her hand. "I know and it makes me very happy."

"Me too, Mr. Kent." Lois stood up but suddenly she was dizzy. She touched her forehead. Jonathan held her steady. "That was odd."

"Have you eaten this morning? It's almost Noon."

"I rarely eat breakfast, but I'm alright."

"You should eat something. Martha made some cinnamon rolls this morning. Take a few with you."

"OH, cinnamon rolls? Thank you, I think I will." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Mr. Kent and I'll see you later and thanks for these." She held up the rolls.

Jonathan waved goodbye. "Drive careful, Lois!"

~o~o~

_Lois' car, halfway to Metropolis:_

"Martha is one hell of a cook. These are delicious," Lois mumbled and took a few bites. Once entering the freeway, she dialed Clark on her hands-free device.

"Clark, hey where are you?"

"Hi, Lois. I'm headed to Watchtower to introduce Kara to the League this morning."

"That's great. I'm sure she'll fit right in." She paused. "Clark, I have good news."

"I could use it. What is it?"

"I talked to Jonathan this morning. The police called him last night. They asked him about Superman possibly being involved in that open murder case."

"I can't believe they would think that Superman would never kill anyone."

"That's true, Clark. Jonathan told them once again that he never saw the perpetrator's face, so the case is officially closed."

"That's fantastic news, Lois. Thank you for telling me. I'll see you tonight. Be ready!"

"I'll be ready. Bye, Clark. I love you."

"I love you too."

~o~o~

_Watchtower, a few minutes later:_

High over the skies of Metropolis, Kara, Clark and Conner were headed to Watchtower for Kara's introduction. Bruce would return but only for a few hours. Everyone else would be there.

Kara was nervous about meeting the League members. She liked her costume. The silver 'S' and black tee-shirt and mini-shirt were meticulous. Her knee-high black boots accentuated her long and lean body, but as she glanced at Clark's red and blue and Conner's 'S' shield, she felt out of place.

"Guys, slow down for a minute. I'm not accustomed to flying this much."

"Sorry, Kara," Clark said. Conner and Clark came over to her. "Are you worried about something? Are you nervous?" She didn't answer him. "Well, you shouldn't be right Conner?"

"Yeah, he's right. Everyone will welcome you with open arms. You'll see."

"It's not that, it just this costume. I've always liked it, but it's not the colors I arrived in. Lex changed it."

Clark put his arm around her. "We'll get you the 'red and blue' costume, but it will take a few days."

"I know. I'm guessing I'm Ok with silver and black for now."

Clark touched his chest directly over his heart. "It's what's in here that matters not the costume."

"You're right, Clark." She took a deep breath. "Let's do this," Kara said and held out her arms. "Catch me if you can."

"Hey, she tricked us. Wow, she's fast," Conner said and took off after her.

Smiling, Clark was right behind him.

Minutes later, they landed at Watchtower. The elevator opened, and they entered the monitoring center then everyone walked over to them.

Bruce was the first to speak. "Well, well, well, remind me not to get on your bad side, Clark. I wouldn't have much of a chance. I mean, with the three of you." He made a joke.

"I'm laughing inside, but you make an excellent point, Batman. Everyone, you know Conner, but you haven't met Kara Zor-El. She's my cousin. Please welcome her as 'Supergirl."

Bruce held out his hand. "Welcome to Watchtower, Supergirl."

She chuckled. "Batman? Thank you," Kara smiled at him.

Wally was stunned. She was lovely. "Welcome, Kara. Can I call you that?"

"Of course, and you are?"

"Wally, but I'm known as 'The Flash."

She chuckled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Cyborg," Victor said and shook her hand. "Welcome to the League."

"Thank you, Cyborg."

"I'm Carter, or Hawkman," Carter introduced himself. Then he introduced Shiera, his fiancé.

Everyone gasped. "You're engaged? When did this happen?" Clark asked the obvious question.

"Last night," Shiera responded with a smile.

"Congratulations!" Clark said and shook his hand then he kissed Shiera on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, Clark," Carter said and raised his eyebrow.

"What's that look?" Clark asked, and everyone else was giving him a look. He sighed. "I know what you're thinking."

"Well, if you know what we're thinking, so what's the plan?" Bruce asked with quirk to his lips.

"Clark, what are they talking about?" Kara was utterly confused.

He sighed again. "Lois."

"Oh, I see," Kara said with a smile then she touched his arm. "Life is way too short, Clark. Please don't waste time." She paused. "You love her, and after what I witnessed the other night, she loves you too, very much."

Closing his eyes for a moment, he resigned himself to the inevitable. When she smiled, he felt it, when she looked into his eyes, he could see himself through her eyes, and he would never tire of that feeling. It was a miracle that she had taken him back, forgiven him and accepted him, even with all of the mistakes he had made.

"Clark?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Bruce rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Hey, everyone, pictures!" He pulled out about fifty pictures of his beautiful daughter.

"Oh, my, she's beautiful," Kara said. "What's her name?"

"Helena," Bruce replied. "She has her Mother's eyes, thank goodness."

Clark was suddenly stunned by the depth of his feelings. That spark that had burst forth at the hospital was now a full-blown desire. He shook his head, leaned down and looked at the baby pictures. "She's lovely and would you look at all that hair."

Kara watched her cousin with a thoughtful expression. She didn't want to intrude on his thoughts, but she knew what he was thinking. She just knew.

Suddenly, police alarms went off on the monitors and everyone got to work.

~o~o~

_Later that evening, Lois' apartment:_

"Coming!" Lois hollered, and after checking herself in the mirror, she went to open the door.

"Good evening," Clark said and handed her a dozen red roses.

"Thanks, Clark, they're lovely." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Clark was in a strange and thoughtful mood. "Lois?" He asked and followed her into the kitchen and watched her put the flowers in a vase.

She sensed he wanted to talk. "Is something wrong? How did it go this morning at Watchtower?"

"It went Ok, but …" He hesitated. They'd never talked about kids before.

"But what?" She asked a bit distracted as she put the flowers on the dining room table, stepped back and admired the beautiful arrangement. Sighing, she took a whiff of the lovely fragrance.

He touched her arm. "Lois?"

She turned to him and frowned. "What is it, Clark?"

Heart pounding, he didn't know where to begin. "Ummm … are you hungry?"

Lois sighed. He needed to talk; she could see it clearly. "We have a few minutes. Let's sit down for a second."

Clark took a deep breath and followed her into the living room. "Now, tell me what's on your mind." She sat down then watched him fidget. She took his hand. "Sit down Clark."

He sat down, but he couldn't look at her, then he found the courage and turned to her. "Lois, how do you feel about … having kids?"

Lois was surprised, but thoughtful. "Well, our lives are a bit hectic. Kids would be hard to fit in, at least right now."

"Oh, I see, well …" He hesitated.

"What brought this on?"

"Well, Batman brought in photographs of his newborn daughter, and she's beautiful."

"All babies are beautiful, Clark. This feeling will pass in time."

"I don't think it will pass. It's just that my life, before I met you, was a complete mess. But now, I have no doubts about you and me becoming parents."

"That's very sweet, but as I said, I don't have the time to have a baby."

"Of course, I understand." He glanced at his watch. "We have ten minutes to make our reservation."

She touched his arm. "Are you upset? I wanted this night to be memorable for us, being our first date and all."

He stood up and pulled her to him. He didn't want to ruin their evening. He kissed her sweetly then pulled back. "No, I'm not upset. Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Her outfit was not lost on him. Her low-neck black dress stirred his desire, her long hair was pulled to the side and hung over her shoulder, and her perfume was stirring his insides.

"No, you haven't." She smiled and put her arms around him. "I'm waiting."

"Why don't I show you instead?" He asked and then he kissed her again, long, slow and deep.

~o~o~

Fifteen minutes later, they barely made it to the restaurant in time. After taking their seats, they browsed the menu for a few minutes.

"Everything looks and sounds so good, but I have no idea what I want." Lois loved Italian, and the decision was difficult. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

Clark was shocked. "Lois, you need to eat. Did you have lunch?"

"No, Perry gave me an assignment just before lunch, and I didn't have the time to eat." She shrugged her shoulders, unconcerned.

He shook his head at her. "I see I need to watch after you more often. You could make yourself sick by not eating. You need three meals a day!"

She chuckled. "I suppose I do," she smiled at him. "I'll be right back. Order something for me. It doesn't matter what it is. I'll eat anything."

"Ok, I order for you," Clark said and smiled in return.

Lois stood up, and there it was again. She was dizzy. "Oh dear," she muttered.

"Lois!" Clark was immediately at her side and helped her to sit back down. "What just happened?"

Lois raised her eyes to his face. She knew what it was. She just knew. "Clark, I … I'm really hungry."

He frowned. Something was not right. The waiter came over just then and took their orders.

"Lois, tell me what happened. I've never known you to be sick or feel faint. You're healthy as a horse!"

"Clark, I just haven't eaten. That's all it is," she replied and took a sip of water then she proceeded to eat some bread and butter. "I'm feeling better already."

Still frowning, he said, "Ok, but if you feel faint again, I'm taking you home."

"Clark, I just need to eat." And right on cue, the food arrived. Lois proceeded to eat her food with gusto.

"Slow down, Lois, you'll choke."

She didn't answer him but chewed her food. Her plate was clean fifteen minutes later.

He shook his head at her. "Dessert!?" Clark asked, smiling.

"What do you think?" She replied and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "How about chocolate, lots and lots of chocolate? This cake right here looks so good." She pointed to a three-layer piece of cake.

"Waiter!?" Clark called the waiter. "The lady will have the chocolate cake and ice cream for me. Thank you."

Minutes later, he watched her dive into her cake. "Good?"

"Umm, it's delicious," she managed to answer him between bites.

Clark was getting nervous. A small velvet box in his back pocket was speaking to him.

After the plates were removed and Lois was sipping her coffee, he had a question to ask her. He got down on one knee, pulled the box from his pocket and opened it.

"Clark!?" Lois was stunned as she put her hand over her mouth. They had an audience.

"Lois Lane, I adore you. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you to be my wife. When I look at you, I see our future together." He paused. "Marry me?"

"Oh, Clark …. Yes, yes, I'll marry you!" Her eyes were bright.

He put the ring on her finger, pulled her to her feet and kissed her, tasting chocolate cake and coffee.

Lois kissed him back for a minute. "Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yeah, I'm very sure."

She smiled. "Me too."

He hugged her close then applause and laughter came into their hearing. Clark awkwardly paid the bill, and they headed to the exit, both a bit embarrassed by their affectionate display. Feeling bold, Clark couldn't help but hold her ring hand up and take a bow.

"Oh you!" She smacked his arm, but she had to smile at him.

Once onto the street, he quickly looked around, and he didn't see anyone. Twirling, he picked her up and leaped into the sky. He was so happy and excited. The woman of his dreams had just agreed to marry him.

Lois held on for dear life. "Clark, slow down!"

He had gotten a bit carried away. "Sorry," he said and smiled. They leveled off then he smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her over and over. After a minute, their foreheads touching, he asked, "Happy?"

"Very!" She managed to say. Her throat had closed up and her eyes stun.

"Me too." Smiling at the look on her face, he lifted higher and higher into the sky.

They drifted above the clouds for a little while longer, and then he brought them back to her apartment.

Once inside, Lois asked, "Can you stay for a while?"

He listened to the outside world, and it was a quiet night. He raised her ring hand to his lips and kissed it reverently. "Lois, I …" His eyes were bright.

She touched his cheek. "I know. It's Ok, come with me." She took his hand and headed to her bedroom.

They slowly undressed, climbed into bed and lay face to face, happy just to stare and touch each other's faces and stroke each other's hair for a bit.

He had to say it. "Thank you for loving me and accepting my proposal."

"I love you, Clark. I knew your heart was pure and true, so I gave you a chance."

Sighing he whispered, "Well, my big head finally got it."

"Yeah, you got it, and you got the girl. You did fantastic Smallville." She smiled at him then pulled him closer. "Real good," she whispered and then they were kissing a bit desperately.

Clark had a few things to say first. He pulled back after a minute and stroked her hair. "Lois, you are the one treasure in my life. I couldn't … I couldn't bear to lose you." He knew she would balk at his next words, but he was truly worried about her. "Let me take care of you for a change. You've saved me multiple times. Now it's my turn."

He knew her too well. She balked but only a little. "Clark, now, you can't watch over me night and day." She didn't want to talk about this now. "Besides, I am not a child in need of watchful eyes and much needed advice. Accept that I'm responsible for my own fate, just as you are."

"I know that, Lois, but …" He couldn't finish because she was kissing him senseless.

Clark responded without hesitation. He suddenly rolled her to her back and whispered in her ear. "Just let me be your lover and your protector. That's all I ask."

Reaching up to pull his hard body closer, she smiled at him and gave in. She stroked his hair. "My gallant prince," she agreed.

"Is that a yes?" He asked as his kisses made their way to her chest.

Her back arched waiting for him. "Oh, yes, now shut up and continue … that's an order."

"As you wish, my lady." With that, he took an aching nipple into his mouth and proceeded to make her scream with pleasure.

He made her scream several times that night.

~o~o~

_Epilogue: One year later:_

_The Kent farm:_

After the christening of their three-month old son, the entire Kent family was gathered together at the farm for a small repast.

The entire League was also there, including Bruce, his wife and of course their daughter Helena who had just turned a year old a few months ago. The Wayne's had graciously consented to be the godparents and Lois and Clark could not have been more pleased.

The ladies were there including Shiera, Kara, Martha and Silena, along with the men, including Conner, Jonathan and most of the League were hovering around little Clark, Jr. He was the image of his Father, with dark hair, blue green eyes, and a sweet disposition.

"I still can't believe it. You must have a sixth sense about these things," Clark commented to his friend.

"No, I don't. It was wishful thinking of my part. You two are going to be incredible parents. I have no doubt in my mind about that."

"I hope you're right." He was thoughtful for a minute.

"What are you thinking?" Bruce asked.

"Well, Lois and I had a conversation about kids and how we couldn't possibly fit them into our busy lives. As I recall, she wasn't even sure about having kids at all."

"And now?" Bruce knew what was coming.

He shook his head. "She wants another one."

Bruce refrained from laughing out loud. "I'm not surprised at all."

"Not to change the subject, but I'm sorry I haven't been around at Watchtower lately. Clark, Jr. is pretty demanding, and Lois well, she's chomping at the bit to get back to work."

"No problem, Clark. Your son comes first. And besides, Kara and Conner are coming along just fine."

"That does ease my mind." He paused. "Are you sure about adding a new team of teenagers? I know Conner won't be getting much older than he is now, but he is a natural leader. I'm still not too keen on your idea."

"If it doesn't work out, we'll disband them, problem solved."

"That's not going to work. They'll bond, become friends, and …"

Bruce stroked his chin. "You have a point."

"I couldn't imagine us working together, being friends and then have to end it. It's not fair to them."

"I see, well we'll work something out, but I still want to do this. It's not as if we're getting any 'older' or anything." Bruce smirked after that comment.

"Not at all." Clark smiled as he watched his wife. Lois sent him a look. "I'll be right back."

He walked over to her. "Lois, honey, what is it? How's CJ?"

"He's fine, Clark. Could you hold him for a minute? My head is splitting, and I'm feeling a bit dizzy."

Shocked and wide-eyed, he watched as Lois headed into the bathroom. He listened as she proceeded to empty her stomach.

Head bowed, Clark shook his head then he couldn't help but smile at his beautiful son who smiled at him at that very moment.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song inspiration: _I Believe in You and Me_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: HAHA! That was fun. You know, I've never written Lois as a baby-making machine, but I love that idea. Making babies is fun! *HEEE* I would love to continue this. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment on this final chapter. I would appreciate it. Please readers, a few minutes to read, a moment to comment!? Thank you! :D


End file.
